And So the Blossom Withers
by Nichole Marye
Summary: -"Why did you do all of this Sakura?" He asked, voice shaking. "I did it all to save you Sasuke..." She answered finally facing him and just before she disappeared in a swirl of petals he saw red. Slowly the blossom was withering away and now it was his turn to save her. -Read & Review-
1. No Going Back

And So the Blossom Withers

* * *

Chapter 1: No Going Back

_Shivers run through the spine__  
__Of hope as she cries__  
__The poisoned tears of a life denied.  
-HIM_

* * *

"Sasuke!" yelled the pink haired kunoichi.

Sasuke was fighting with a woman that looked more like a snake than anything else, throwing everything he had at her, fighting for his and their lives. He was throwing kunais, shurikens, kicks, and punches while she did the same. But even with all that, she seemed way out of his league, even as if she was holding back.

He cornered her in front of a tree planning to use it in his favor and she did just as he wanted, making everything easier for him.

Of course Sasuke was intelligent, and the last remaining member of the Uchiha Clan. He manipulated strings and attached her to a tree then put a long distance in between and did his Fire style jutsu, sending the flames through the strings. Making the woman scream in great pain, he thought he was winning. But that took a lot of stamina out of him.

Sakura rushed over to him at the first chance she had, worried about his wellbeing. Those experiences in the Forest of Death were changing her view on things, she cared for Sasuke more than ever. She was scared of what would happen to him.

He was breathing heavily and she was afraid, she had never seen him like this. Of course they've never had an opponent this strong.

Haku and Zabuza had been strong but they couldn't compare to this woman, not even if they were put together…or even doubled.

"Are you ok, Sasuke?" She asked worriedly, touching his shoulder.

"Hn." He simply replied.

She tried helping him stand up, she wanted to leave, she was so scared and Sasuke could see that. She wanted to give up and he couldn't let that happen. He needed to do this, to prove his strength.

Just then they heard a sound and looking back at the woman they saw her getting loose from the strings. She was supposed to be dead, no one could've survived that…but apparently she did.

She walked forward and did some kind of weird jutsu, paralyzing them both. They tried to move desperately but it was no use they were trapped.

They couldn't move a limb from their bodies, feeling a soreness and numbness all over. They tried to get rid of it, but it proved to be impossible.

"I admit I am impressed at your abilities. You live up to your name, Uchiha." The snake like woman stated with a hand against her forehead. "I do want you after all…" She finished taking her hand out of her forehead revealing a sound mark on her headband.

Sakura gulped. Just who was this woman…she could see death in her eyes, the eyes of a predator. Sakura trembled, she wanted to cry and scream but she also wanted to be strong, to stand beside Sasuke and not behind. She wanted to prove to herself and to him that she could be as strong as Sasuke and Naruto.

"You two are absolutely brothers, though your eyes carry more potential than his." He said, his voice sounding more like a man than a woman at this point.

Sasuke surprised that he or she knew about his brother yelled, "Just who the hell are you?" eyes wide, staring at it.

He took a heaven scroll out and said, "I am Orochimaru." he burned the scroll just as he finished saying his name then continues. "If you wish to know more then get through this exam as though your life depended on it, and defeat my three sound ninjas."

"What the- We never want to see your face ever again!" Sakura yells seated in the floor, her eyes expressing pure terror. She surprised herself and yelled at him, "Get lost!" in the brick of tears.

"Sadly for you, it doesn't work that way." Orochimaru said looking at her a creepy looking smiled plastered on his face, he did some hand signs.

Just then time seemed to stop around her, and she knew what was about to happen. Somehow…

_He bit Sasuke's neck and he screaming in pain fainted in her arms. A mark looking like three six would be in his neck, while a dark energy swirled around him._

_In the village gate at night he stood there ready to leave the village at last, after Sakura tried getting him to stay promising him anything he could, he then turned and said "Thank you, Sakura." Knocking her out before disappearing, leaving her on a bench with tears in her eyes._

_Years older standing at the edge of the clift looking down at them just like he used to do before, when they were team mates "Sakura. Naruto." With a distant look on his eyes, not the same Sasuke they knew…_

_Running after him, chasing him down, and going in for the kill. That's what she had to do. Yet when catching up to him…that was a difficult task. There was a cliff and so she had him cornered there, if he fell he wouldn't survive. "I know you don't want to do this Sakura. You know, I wanted to live a different life, with you…and Naruto of course; yet this cursed seal took that away… I'm sorry." And he let himself fall…_

"No!" She snapped out of it and saw Orochimaru extending his neck and she knew he was headed towards Sasuke. She didn't think much through, there wasn't enough time. She just knew she had to stop it. She had to save Sasuke from that life.

When he was already reaching Sasuke she dashed at him with all she had and took his head and sank it in her neck. Orochimaru bit her instead and there was no going back.

"Aghhh!" She screamed in pain, holding her neck, tears coming out of her eyes but trying to hold on while she could. Her vision blurred and she started to lose consciousness.

Orochimaru brought himself up again and with his face transformed because of anger he told her, "You wretched girl! You will pay for doing that, you'll see…" He walked away and disappeared in the shadows. He left them alone in the forest.

Sakura fainted not being able to hold on anymore. Sasuke was able to catch her before she hit the ground, he held her in his arms having no idea of what she did for him. He knew she had to get Naruto and her to safety and he had to do it quickly before any other enemy decided to attack them. He picked Sakura up and noticed a weird mark on her neck looking like three six.

* * *

Sasuke found a small cave, not so noticeable unless you stopped and looked around and in any case he had the stamina to fight off at least one foe. Naruto and Sakura were still unconscious and Sakura had a strange chakra coming from her, a strange energy flowing around her. Sasuke worried even though he didn't even want to admit it, not even to himself.

Once in a while he checked her pulse and temperature, not knowing what else to do in this situation. Her skin was hot and she was sweating, breathing heavily. He felt useless and powerless. He took a rock in his hand…and threw it to the side mad at himself for not knowing what to do. He had two injured team mates and could do nothing to protect them.

He looked again at Sakura. She was unconscious but struggling with an unknown force. She had been brave and saved him from whatever Orochimaru planned for him and put it on herself. He just wondered…what was that exactly? And why would she do it?

* * *

While Sasuke tried to take care of he and his team mates Sakura was waging her own war inside herself.

The pain was unbearable she wondered if she would die here trapped in her own nightmare. She was trying to breathe right as she watched the events unfold around her, her head was swirling with scenes she barely understood.

_Sakura leaving the village quietly at near midnight, hoping no one would see her, that she wouldn't have to explain herself to anybody. Near the gate Sasuke appears as he steps out the trees. "What do you think you're doing Sakura?"_

_Many men killed on the floor, she standing unharmed in the middle victorious. "Sasuke." she said simply. "Why did you do all of this Sakura?" He asked voice shaking._

_Black markings appeared in her body and her eyes went red. "What are you some kind of demon…?" asked the man before getting killed._

She didn't know what all that was and she didn't want to know. She just tried to breathe, ignoring everything around her. But then a presence appeared beside her.

He looked different from before, this time his skin was all white and there was a purple shadow around his eyes that looked like snakes. He had a grin plastered in his face despite the loss of young Sasuke. It scared her, terrified her. He stood over her, watching her.

"This was his life, girl. You took it from him and now it will be your demise. They're all going to see how the beautiful blossom withers." He finished disappearing but leaving a malicious laughter behind…

"Your body will be mine…" He said before disappearing completely, laughter and all.

She collapsed but could still breathe, she hadn't lost the fight yet. The images around her disappeared, and though she wanted to wake and tell Naruto and Sasuke that she was alright she couldn't manage to. She was trapped there.

* * *

In the other side of the Forest of Death Anko and Orochimaru were fighting. This time he had his own body, not another disguise. She threw shurikens at him and he dodged, she ran at him and tried to punch him but it was no use, he dodged once again.

"Just give up Anko, you can't win against your own _sensei_." Orochimaru grinned maliciously at Anko, stressing out the last word.

"You're not my sensei, that chapter of my life is past and gone, you bastard!" Anko yelled at him. She sent a kick in his direction, just barely missing.

"I think not, and the mark on your neck is proof of that." Said Orochimaru, looking straight at her with mocking eyes.

"Why did you come back? What do you want? 'Cause I doubt you just dropped by to visit your old student." Anko finished glaring at him.

"You know me so well Anko" He chuckled. "I was planning to bring someone a little gift…" He said grinning.

Just then her cursed seal burned, telling her exactly what this gift was. "Who?"

"Well I was planning on the young survivor of the Uchiha Clan but some pink haired girl got in the way and ruined my plans so there you got it." There was satisfaction and anger in his voice.

She remembered at the start of the test when she saw her, the only one with pink hair, she was young and beautiful but most of all innocent. She felt sorry for the girl, she knew that she probably wouldn't survive and if she did, she would never be the same again. She could relate.

"Well I guess I'll get going, I'm glad I could chat with you dear Anko. Since my plans were all ruined you've all got more time to live." He walked away and Anko ran after him throwing a punch but before it could hit he disappeared leaving her to wonder what he meant with his last line.


	2. Sound Vs Sasuke

And So the Blossom Withers

* * *

Chapter 2: Sound Vs. Sasuke

_I'm learning how to fall  
Learning how to take a hit  
Had to walk before I crawled  
It was winner take it all  
Now I'm learning how to fall  
Yeah, I got the hang of it._

_-Bon Jovi_

* * *

Anko raced through the forest at full speed keeping in mind what Orochimaru had just told her. "What could he be planning?", she asked herself while jumping from tree to tree. But at the moment all that mattered was to inform the Hokage of Orochimaru's whereabouts. There was no time to lose.

Orochimaru had always been a dangerous criminal and a strong one too. He had always ranked in the S criminal list. Many feared him and many had died by his hand. But it had been a long time since the last time Orochimaru showed his face in the Leaf village.

Anko knew something was wrong, he had been her sensei and she had learner many things from him and about him; one of those things was to know when he was scheming something. Another thing was to know how to fear his schemes.

She also worried about the girl…she looked so innocent and fragile that she doubted she would survive the seal. She would've gone look for her in the forest but there was a matter of more importance, to inform the Hokage and keep the village safe from whatever Orochimaru was planning now. Which she could bet, wasn't good.

She neared the exit of the Forest of Death but didn't slow down, she ran with all she had. The wind was blowing through her hair and the scene and place blurring behind her. She was trying to get there as soon as possible, there was no time to lose.

Finally nearing her destination she slowed down to a halt. She walked impatiently to the gates. "Let me through." She practically barked at the guy there even though he wasn't at fault.

"Alright, lady Anko." He said opening the gate looking rather worried. "What could have Anko in such a bad mood?" He asked himself.

She raced through the halls not stopping for anyone, even though they called her, told her to stop, and even asked her what was wrong, but she wouldn't stop. She had to get to the Hokage right away.

Once outside the door to his office she burst the doors open and said "Lord Hokage, we have a problem." voice hard.

The Hokage was seated in his desk signing and reading some papers. While a jounin sat in a chair in front of him talking to him. They both had stopped what they were doing when she came in to see what had caused the interruption.

The desk was practically full of papers but he organized the ones he was working with and directed his attention to Anko who was standing at the door.

"There must be a reason why you burst in my office without knocking. What is wrong dear Anko?" He asked, kindness in his voice but also worry.

"Orochimaru, he's back." Said Anko looking directly at the Hokage.

The Hokage's gaze hardened. He first hand knew how dangerous Orochimaru was, and he felt responsible for it all. Since he himself had trained him when he was a mere child. But he hadn't always been so sinister…that started to happen after, but when he noticed it was too late.

Orochimaru was one of the sannin along with another two and though the other two turned out just fine, Orochimaru who was always his favorite had turned out wrong and twisted. It hurt him to this day but there was nothing he could do about it, and that was something he needed to accept.

He should have killed him when he had the chance, he knew that but he just didn't had the strength and he knew that he would never be able to do it…he was old and close to dying it was out of his hands now. He would die with that on his conscience.

"Where did you see him?" He asked, looking at her seriously and standing up from his chair.

"In the Forest of Death…he came to me and said he placed someone the cursed seal." She said looking away, quite uncomfortable.

"The same seal he put on you, dear Anko? On who?" He asked looking quite displeased himself. They both knew what was at stake here…the life of a young shinobi that maybe wouldn't even survive the night.

"Yes, lord Hokage…he had planned to place it on Uchiha Sasuke but as he said a one of his team mates, a girl with pink hair got in the way. She got the seal instead of him." Anko answered with a grim face eyes clouded with worry.

The Hokage was already looking through the files of the teams that had gone to the Forest of Death. When finding the file where Sasuke was in he looked over the young girl.

"Haruno Sakura, an excellent student…one of our most brilliant ones." Said the Hokage as he met Anko's gaze.

"Well I did see her and she looks fragile and innocent…I'm not sure she'll even make it 'til the end of today. Pardon me, but I think we should get her out of there." Said Anko sternly.

"Well I think we should get her sensei, Kakashi, and ask what he thinks should be done. After all he knows his students better than we do." He finished closing the argument leaving room for nothing else. "Go look for Kakshi through the village and bring him here, tell him it's a matter of most importance." He commanded the jounin who was sitting in the chair.

"Alright lord Hokage…but there's something else that has unnerved me." She said, this time looking scared.

"What else, Anko?" Asked the Hokage, knowing it was something else that had to do with Orochimaru.

"Before leaving Orochimaru had said that since his plans had been ruined we had more time to live. It makes me think that maybe he was planning an attack on the village but I don't get where the Uchiha fit into his plan." She finished looking rather confused.

The Hokage looking quite scared for once said "We'll disscuss this some other time…first to deal with the girl and you need to get back to the Forest of Death before any student finishes." he finished sitting back into his chair.

"Fine, but be sure to look for me if needed." She said walking out. Not once looking back.

* * *

Sasuke sat there guarding his team mates, he sensed he was being watched, but he didn't know if he was just being paranoid or from where he felt the stares coming from.

Of course he didn't let his suspicions show, he appeared nonchalant to anyone who would be watching. Yet he was jumpy inside the slightest movement worried him. Orochimaru had said someone was coming after him, after them, but he didn't know if the target for that changed when Sakura got in the way.

The only way to find out who the target is and why is by waiting for the enemy. He just hoped he could deal with them, but of course he seriously doubted that. He was already pretty tired by their previous battle with Orochimaru.

He heard a snapping sound and quickly moved his eyes to see where it had been, careful not to move his head so they wouldn't think he was up to them. But at looking what was in front of him it was a squirrel, he got mad at himself for scaring himself over that damn animal.

The little creature was running for him, scared. When he noticed that he also noticed some paper on its stomach. A paper bomb, his mind processed. He threw a kunai in front of it and it ran to the other side when finally the paper bomb exploded.

He looked away from the explosion and tried ignoring it. But now he knew that there were enemies lurking around. The question was who.

It could be either the sound ninjas Orochimaru talked about or it could be any other team of genin from his village as well from any other village. He couldn't know for sure. Here everybody was each other's enemies. He couldn't trust any of them.

"I'm tired of games." Said a big guy with a metal in his arm he had come out of a bush. His arms looked heavy and most of his face couldn't be seen.

"So you must be the annoying brat." Said another one smirking at the Uchiha, he was thin, with spiky hair, and looked younger than the other one.

"Well who would've thought he'd be such a cutie." Said the girl with them, she had long black hair tied at the bottom.

"Focus." Said the one with the covered face. "Why don't you stand aside Uchiha and hand over the girl? She's who really want right now anyway." He said placing a hand before him, urging Sasuke to hand her to him.

"Why do you want her?" Asked Sasuke going into fighting position, taking a kunai in hand and facing his three enemies.

"As we said we just want the girl, so move aside!" Said the thin one with spiky hair. He moved his hands so the palms would be facing Sasuke. That's when he noticed the holes in the palm of his hands, but just a minute too late when he sent a blast of sound at him and knocked him to the floor.

Sasuke cursed under his breath and stood back up with difficulty. These were strong opponents and they were three while he was just one. The odds definitely weren't good. He was tired and bruised from his other battle and he couldn't do this alone, but it seemed he had no choice.

He threw him four shurikens and ran at him doing the fireball jutsu. The one with the metal arms ran at him and threw a punch at him which he avoided by using the substitution jutsu. Then the girl threw senbon with bells.

Just as he wondered what were the bells for, the bells started making sound which hurt his ears. It was going to be hard to fight against three ninjas on his own, he couldn't do it even though he was trying as hard as he could.

"Stand aside kid and you won't get hurt." Said the one with spiky hair in a mocking way with infuriated Sasuke to no end. He walked a few steps toward Sakura.

"I am not a kid." Sasuke said throwing a punch at him and kicking his stomach. That caught the sound ninja by surprise and he fell on his knees a few steps away Sasuke.

"You brat!" Yelled the spiky haired ninja. His expression was covered in complete anger and he turned both his hands toward Sasuke and sound came out of the palms.

This time Sasuke knew what to do though; he dodged then ran at him and kicked his side. Knocking him down onto the floor. The sound ninja glared at him.

The girl laughed, and then without a second thought ran at him, she threw shurikens and kunais at him but they never hit. Sasuke didn't understand what was the purpose in that attack. Then he saw senbons with bells around him, but he hadn't seen her throwing them.

The kunais and shurikens must have been a distraction, he knew what would happen next and so he used the substitution justsu. He couldn't afford another attack from her.

Then the guy with the metal arms hit him from behind, Sasuke hadn't seen him there, but his held more damage than the other both combined. He felt the hit but most of all he felt the sound coming from it in his head.

He fell to the floor and punched the floor. He was failing them, Sakura and Naruto. He had to keep trying though, he wouldn't just hand over Sakura. Never.

"Are you going to give up?" The spiked haired boy asked with a grin on his face.

Glaring at them he stood up with great difficulty, his breathing ragged, and bruises all over him. He faced them once again, waiting for their next move.


	3. Strange Chakra

And So the Blossom Withers

* * *

Chapter 3: Strange Chakra

_This is how you remind me__  
__Of what I really am.  
-Nickelback_

* * *

He faced them, his breathing hard. He didn't know how much longer he could hold out. He wasn't in shape to fight right now, especially alone. He glanced back to where Naruto and Sakura laid. Naruto didn't seem as if he would wake up any time soon so he could expect no help coming from him.

"It's obvious you can't handle much longer, so save yourself the trouble and step aside." Said the leader while coming closer.

"No." He replied, throwing a shuriken at him. He couldn't afford another hit from him, but he couldn't run away either and leave Sakura and Naruto unprotected. They were his team mates and he wouldn't abandon them even if it meant his death.

Sasuke ran at him using the substitution jutsu when he was close enough, he appeared behind him and kicked him sending him to the ground.

He then turned to run to the spiky haired guy throwing shurkens and then he jumped and landed on him. Sasuke punched him without stopping again and again. "Ughh!" he puked blood and tried getting Sasuke off him. He tried punching him and pushing him away but Sasuke lowered his head and gave him a hit to the head as hard as he could.

The spiky haired guy screamed and put both of his hands on both sides of his head. "Damn you, damn you!" He repeated again and again.

Sasuke then quickly got up and ran at the girl. "Shit." She murmured under her breath, she threw a bunch of senbons, shurikens, and kunais, but Sasuke was having none of that, he used the substitution jutsu once again appearing beside her and he kicked her, sending her as far away as he could.

When he turned he had to quickly dodge a hit coming his way, but the sound was once again in his head. "Aghh!" Sasuke yelled falling to the floor.

* * *

"What will you do, Ino? It's your choice." Shikamaru said looking at Ino who was staring intently at the scene in front of her.

"I don't know…" she whispered frowning her eyes still staring.

"But didn't you love him, wasn't he your 'beloved', huh?" Choji said while stuffing chips in his mouth, not paying much attention to the scene in front of him.

"Yes, but that doesn't mean I plan on getting myself killed for him. I'm not stupid." She said looking down. She wouldn't go that far for Sasuke or anybody else for that matter.

"Alright then… Then let's go." Shikamaru told Ino and Choji. He saw no use in staying there if they were going to do nothing at all to help Sasuke in his fight.

"No…I want to stay, to see what happens." She said looking briefly at Shikamaru before turning once again her attention to the fight.

"If we stay here we'll be discovered, Ino. You don't want to help him but you do want to watch? We're leaving." He said getting frustrated at Ino, it was hard to get her most of the times. He thought it was wrong to watch from the side-lines while Sasuke was beaten.

"Ok then, you leave. I'm staying." She said stubbornly, forcing Shikamaru into what she wanted.

She couldn't make it easy, could she? "Fine, we'll stay. We can't leave you alone anyway, what a drag."

"Thank you." She said softly.

That was mostly why he stayed, just for a thank you, Times like these when she stopped being so obnoxious for a moment was when he could admit to himself he had a crush on her. Most of the times competing against her Sasuke was hard but what she had would go away soon, she didn't really feel anything for him she just liked him. He just wished she could someday noticed that and see him.

"You're welcome, Ino." He replied.

* * *

Lee was running through the forest when he saw from a distance three ninjas beating up on Sasuke, he personally didn't care much about Sasuke but when he saw Sakura lying on the ground he stopped. One of the ninja's closed in on Sakura. Just then he knew Sakura was in danger.

He ran, he needed to save her. When he closed in he saw it was three sound ninja's; a spiky haired guy, a girl with long black hair, and a guy with metal in his arm and his face covered. The one with the spiky hair was kicking Sasuke while he cursed and the girl was on her knees looking at Sasuke. While the guy with the covered face was trying to pick up Sakura who was breathing heavily on the ground.

"What is going on here?" He asked as he stepped into the clearing, directing his question at Sasuke who was being kicked in the ground.

Sasuke glared at him and spoke between coughs of blood. "Save Sakura."

"Don't tell me we'll have to beat up your ridiculous ass too?" asked the one with the spiky hair looking over Lee curiously.

"Leave Sakura alone!" Lee yelled to the one with the metal arm while he ran toward him. He kicked him and the guy who appeared to be the leader turned his attention on him. "How dare you touch the youthful blossom with your dirty hands?" Lee screamed getting into a fighting pose.

"Kin, Zaku, leave the Uchiha alone and dispose of this bug-eyed freak." He said ignoring Lee once again turning his attention at Sakura.

Lee had to turn his attention to Kin and Zaku who were coming towards him, finally leaving Sasuke alone who still remained bruised and beaten on the ground; he had blood on his face and his clothes. Yet Sasuke still tried standing up.

"Watch out for his hands and her bells and weapons." Said Sasuke with difficulty.

Lee immediately looked at Zaku's hands and saw 2 holes, he didn't know what that did but he knew he had to stay away from it. Then looked at Kin who already had several weapons at hand and who threw them toward him, none hitting it's mark. Then he saw some senbons with bells and got out of the way. Now he knew the two things he had to stay away from.

He ran at Zaku and Kin and kicked them both. Kin fell to the ground unconscious while Zaku quickly turned both his palms to Lee and sent out a blast of sound but Lee quickly dodged it.

Sasuke was doing his best to stand up to save Sakura from the leader who was checking her pulse. Apparently they had to take her alive, those were probably Orochimaru's orders. Sasuke threw himself at him trying to buy more time since he knew he wasn't in shape to fight anymore.

The leader punched him with his metal arm and he felt the sound once again inside his head but instead of letting go he punched him. The guy pushed Sasuke off him and got on his feet, he turned to kick Sasuke but when he did he noticed it was just a substitution jutsu and he received a kick to his back. When he got up and turned, it was Lee standing in front of him prepared to fight him.

"Sasuke you fight the other one and I'll fight this one." Said Lee running toward him. Taking orders from Lee wasn't on his to-do list, but if it was to save Sakura he could handle it.

It bothered Sasuke that he was leaving him the easiest one to fight but he knew he was in no condition to fight the leader. He got on his feet and as quickly as he could dodged a blast of sound coming his way.

* * *

Tenten noticed Neji was getting worried. Lee never got anywhere late, he was always on time, so they both knew something or someone must have stopped him. She hoped he would be okay, it would be bad if he ran in to a fight or something dangerous. Though they both knew Lee could handle himself they wouldn't like to risk it.

"Do you think he'll get here soon?" Tenten asked Neji trying not to look at him so much.

"I don't think so. He would have been here by now, you know he's _never_ late." Neji said looking around him, probably checking if there was any sign of Lee or if there was a sign of trouble nearby.

"Then what do you think happened? You think he got lost?" She asked turning her head to the side her eyes looking at the ground. Lee wouldn't get lost she knew that, but she didn't want to think of the other possibilities for him being late.

"No. Maybe he ran into another team, or into a fight." He finished standing up from where he was sitting. "We'll go look for him."

"Alright." Tenten agreed with a nod also standing up.

They got on top of some branches and started jumpng at full speed while Neji used the Byakugan to find Lee. Tenten remained behind Neji not taking her eyes off him.

They spent like four minutes jumping from tree to tree at full speed until Neji said, "He's near."

"How's the situation?" Tenten asked, feeling relieved that they finally found Lee.

"There are ten people and there's a fight." He said voice hard.

"Ten? We have to hurry!" Tenten said and jumped at the same pace as Neji finally coming up beside him.

When they were near the place they stopped. Tenten looked around and saw Lee fighting with some big guy while Sasuke fought with some guy with spiky hair. Naruto and Sakura were unconscious on the ground inside a small cave and so was a girl near all the fighting. Ino's team was also hiding behind some bushes watching the fighting.

"What should we do?" Tenten asked directing her attention to Neji.

"I'm not sure." He answered frowning. Neji couldn't figure out why Lee was fighting with Sasuke's team, though he knew Lee had an infatuation with the pink girl he didn't see that as reason enough. He also wondered why they were fighting sound ninjas.

* * *

Sasuke couldn't hold out much longer, he could barely stand on his feet and he could see Lee was badly hurt too, worse than he was; he was bleeding from his leg, shoulder, and stomach. Sasuke was surprised he was still fighting, Sakura and Naruto weren't his team mates.

He didn't have enough chakra left to do any jutsus and no more stamina to dodge his attacks. Zaku knew that since he was grinning, but he couldn't let them take Sakura away.

Zaku came at Sasuke once more and kicked him in the stomach sending him flying to a nearby tree. Sasuke tried to stand up but he couldn't, he coughed up blood and glared at Zaku who was with every step getting closer.

Zaku took Sasuke from his collar and shook him against the tree while he laughed. "You lost, brat, but don't worry I'll put you out of your misery." He said with a grin on his face, with a kunai on his hand, playing with his prey. Sasuke thought he was going to die then, protecting Sakura and Naruto, he was going to give his life for his team mates. Yet he didn't seem to regret the thought and would do it again if given the chance, they reminded him what was more important in the end. And he closed his eyes waiting for the finishing blow.

Suddenly Sasuke felt a great amount of chakra nearby and when he looked at Sakura on the ground he felt it was emanating from her. Just then she moved a bit. He saw as she woke up and slowly stood up, but she looked different. She had black markings all over her body.

Sensing the chakra Zaku turned his attention toward Sakura who stood up and was facing in his direction.

"Let Sasuke go." She said glaring at him, taking her hair out of her face. She took a kunai in hand.

Zaku quickly dropped Sasuke to the ground and took a few steps back, eyes wide.

"You hurt him, so how about I just put _you_ out of your misery?" She said while running towards him kunai in hand.


	4. Losing Control

And So the Blossom Withers

* * *

Chapter 4: Losing Control

_So let the record show,__  
__That you murdered me__  
__In your coldest blood__  
__With your own two hands.__  
__Don't think no one understands, __  
__It happens every day._

_-Emilie Autumn_

* * *

Zaku knew what was wrong with the girl and he was already regretting being there. The cursed seal was activated so they were in serious problems now. They couldn't harm the girl Orochimaru had said. He didn't really know what was worse, hurting her and then facing Orochimaru or dying by her hands. Probably, the latter one. In this state there was no telling what she could or would do to him.

To make matters worse she seemed pissed, the situation wasn't pretty. She ran toward him and punched him; he had no time to dodge the attack since it had caught him off guard. He fell to the ground exposed and she kicked him hard on the stomach, somehow her kicks were harder than they should be. He guessed it was probably because of the curse mark, but it could be something else.

He should stay as far away as possible but he didn't have the stamina to stay away. This had been harder than expected. It wasn't supposed to take as long as it had. They were supposed to go get the girl and leave. There was only supposed to be one opponent and yet they ended up being two. Plus more importantly, she wasn't supposed to wake up, yet she had.

"We need to leave!" Dosu shouted from a few feet away. He was finishing off his opponent already; the guy was a mess with his green suit covered in blood. To end it Dosu took his shoulder and punched him hard in his stomach making him scream in pain and faint.

Zaku knew he had to do something to get the girl's attention away from him but she didn't seem to notice anything else, not even her team mate. She threw punches at him and all he could do was try to dodge as best as possible. He knew that if one of the punches touched him that would be it.

When she noticed he was avoiding every one of her hits she head butt him making him lose concentration and balance then she kicked him in the stomach. That sent him flying to a tree a few feet away. While she walked up to him he tried unsuccessfully to get up from the ground, his legs were failing him in the worst moment possible.

When already in front of him he looked up to her in fear and she laughed at him, a laugh that sounded beautiful and horrifying at the same time. She took him by the neck making him stand up. Then with a sickly sweet voice she said, "I think I'll just choke the life out of you, you worthless rat." and squeezed her hands around his neck harder and harder. His eyes widen and then he was dead.

Sakura threw him to the floor and turned to face Dosu. He was picking up his unconscious team mate preparing to flee He reached into his clothing and took out two scrolls. "Here, there's no need for anymore fighting." Then he left with the girl in his arms, she would have stopped him if it weren't for Sasuke.

"Sakura. Don't." He simply said looking at her hard. Sasuke looked over at Lee who was on the ground bleeding and she followed his gaze. Calming down a bit after the fight the markings all over her body started fading away. Sakura looked back at Sasuke just to see the surprise in his face.

Then she fell down on her knees, not taking her eyes off Sasuke's. What had she done?

* * *

"The fight's over and Lee's hurt we have to go down there Neji!" Tenten exclaimed, her hands made fists beside her. She knew it was better not to get involved in the fight but that didn't change the fact that she felt useless just watching while Lee got beat up.

She looked over at Neji expecting an answer but instead found a frown on his face and his body trembling from anger. His eyes were glued to Sakura as she fell down on her knees. He probably hadn't even listened to her at all. "Neji! Neji! We have to help Lee!" She finished finally getting him out of his trance.

He looked over to her his eyes wide as if he had forgotten she was even there. "Right, Lee." He answered slowly, his eyes at last focusing on Lee.

"Are you alright Neji?" Tenten asked worried.

"I am, but Lee's not so let's go." He said jumping down the tree into the clearing where the fight had just taken place moments ago.

She followed him. Tenten couldn't believe he was alright, but there was no arguing with him, not now at least. Later she would find out what was wrong, no matter what. Now Lee needed their help, that was a priority.

* * *

Ino gasped her eyes glued to the boy Sakura had just killed, she couldn't believe Sakura had really killed him. He had almost killed Sasuke, but to go that far and killed him just because of that, it was a little extreme.

Shikamaru put his hand on her shoulder and from the corner of her eyes she could see he was just as surprised as she was, even Choji stopped eating his chips. None of them could believe Sakura would do such a thing.

"Who would've thought she had it in her…" Shikamaru said slowly trying to get Ino's attention from what had just happened.

"She's a killer." She said as she glared at Sakura.

"Come on Ino, she just saved Sasuke-" Ino cut him off.

"There was no reason to kill anyone to do it." She fought back while she trembled, probably out of fear Shikamaru thought.

"So what will we do know? Will we get over there or will we stay here like cowards just because you're afraid of Sakura. What happened doesn't change anything, she's your friend." He finished taking his away from her shoulder.

Ino didn't want to go to Sakura. She would never admit she was scared of her, but if she stayed there it would be like admitting her fear and letting her win. They stopped being friends long ago and that wouldn't change, much less now.

Ino got up from the ground where they three of them had stayed during the whole fight; she got through the bushes and stepped in the clearing facing Sakura.

"I know she'll hate me for this, what a drag. Let's go Choji." He said also getting up and going after Ino with Choji following behind, more food in his hands.

Sasuke stood up and walked over to Sakura who was still on her knees, she looked at him with eyes wide. He felt sorry for her and in a way he thought it was also his fault what had happened. When already in front of her he extended his hand toward her, offering her to take it and she did. He slowly helped her getting to her feet when suddenly there were two voices from each of their sides.

"Uchiha, can we talk?" Said Neji from a few feet away, his hands crossed over his chest. Tenten on the other hand was looking after Lee who was still unconscious on the ground.

"Sasuke, are you ok?" Ino asked walking over to Sasuke.

Sasuke looked over at Neji and then at Ino. "Take care of Sakura." He told Ino completely ignoring her question then he turned away and walked over to Neji. "What do we need to talk about, Hyuga?"

"What happened here?" He waited for an answer.

"Don't play dumb, you've been watching a while, don't think I didn't notice." Sasuke answered simply a bit annoyed from his useless question.

"You're observant Uchiha. Then answer me this, why was Lee here fighting your fight?" He finished waving his hand in Lee's direction.

"Those sound ninja came here to take Sakura away and I was fighting them when Lee showed up. Now, why don't you go take care of your team mate?" He finished nodding over to Lee's unconscious body.

"What were those markings all over her body?" He asked at last.

Sasuke turned and walked away refusing to answer something he didn't know himself. He knew that was why he wanted to talk to him in the first place; it had nothing to do with Lee, but with Sakura herself. He got over to the scrolls Dosu had left before he ran away and took them both. Now all they had to do was get to the tower in the middle of the Forest of Death and their test would be over.

* * *

Sakura rested her back against a tree; she looked over at Naruto who was still unconscious on the ground. She wondered what Naruto would think of her when he found out what she had just done moments ago. Sakura didn't really want anyone to know, especially Naruto, she was sure he wouldn't accept it. She had completely lost control and had no idea how it happened.

She remembered seeing Sasuke in danger and then her body acted by itself, a moment later the guy was dead and she was staring in Sasuke's eyes.

She passed a hand through her hair sighing when she noticed that Ino who was standing in front of her was with her hands crossed against her chest, glaring at her.

"What?" Sakura asked silently.

"Do you really have to ask Sakura? You have no right to kill anyone; it's not your job to take lives away. Who do you think you are?" Ino yelled at Sakura with her fist clenched beside her.

"That's enough Ino." Sasuke said from behind her, Ino noticed how Sakura's attention was quickly directed at him. Sakura did like him defending her like that; it wasn't something that happened often.

"How can you defend her after what she did? She killed him-" Ino was cut off.

"At least she did what she had to in order to defend her friends and herself. All you did was sit there behind a bush watching the fight. You have no right to give an opinion about it." Sasuke said glaring at Ino daring her to say something.

"Shikamaru, Choji! Come on, we're out of here!" Ino yelled full of rage as she stormed out of the scene. Shikamaru and Choji looked at each other and quickly followed Ino.

* * *

_{[revised]}_


	5. Keeping a Secret

And So The Blossom Withers

Chapter 5: Keeping a Secret

* * *

"What did you call me for Lord Hokage?" Asked Kakashi worried. He had been told by Izumo and Kotetsu that the third Hokage had called for him and that it seemed like an emergency, it instantly unnerved him. Looking at the office it was clean, but it seemed like he got a lot of work. His desk was filled with papers, so for him to leave his work to talk to him it must be serious.

"We've had a problem involving one of your students." He paused not sure how to say it or how to start.

"Naruto? I'm sorry, we both know he doesn't know how to control himself sometimes. What did he do this time?" Asked Kakashi curious as to how was that an emergency.

"No, not Naruto. Sakura Haruno she-" he was cut off by Kakashi.

"Sakura?" Kakashi exclaimed alarmed. "But she's a wonderful student, the most responsible one of the three actually. What could she have done?" Finished Kakashi, already beginning to panic.

"She didn't do anything." The third Hokage paused and paced a few steps trying to find the right words to say it, but of course there was no right way to say what happened. "Orchimaru showed up in the Leaf village, to be exact in the Forest of Death. He intended to put the cursed seal on the young Uchiha but somehow placed it on the girl instead." Finished saying the Hokage, waiting for Kakashi's reaction.

"Orochimaru's back…? Why would he want Sasuke? And why did Sakura got the cursed seal instead?" Kakashi asked obviously shocked. He had certainly not expected this when they called him.

"We don't know all the answers yet I'm afraid." He massaged his forehead and continued. "I actually called you here not only to tell you this, but to ask for your opinion. Do you think we should take Sakura Haruno out of the exam? Of course that would mean taking the rest of Team 7 out of the test. It's a three man squad test after all." The Hokage finished explaining to Kakashi and waited patiently for an answer.

Kakashi remained silent for a minute taking his time to answer, thinking things through. He then opened his mouth to answer. "No, don't take her out. She would hate herself if she was the cause of Team 7 failing that exam. Plus, I do believe she can do it. She might not look it, but she's strong." He finished looking out the window in the Forest of Death's direction wondering how his students were putting up with this. As his teacher he hoped they were alright.

"However you think it is best, a teacher must always believe in his students." The Hokage finished the conversation taking seat in his desk and directing his attention to the piles of papers in front of him.

* * *

Sakura and Sasuke both sat at the base of a tree in silence. Sakura stared intently at Naruto wondering when he would finally wake up, she was already getting worried. Meanwhile Sasuke's eyes were glued to Sakura, he was still asking himself what those markings covering her body earlier were.

Surprisingly, Sasuke was the first to break the silence lingering between them. "What will we tell Naruto when he wakes up?" He said finally capturing Sakura's attention.

Sakura looked at him and knew what he was talking about, the markings on her body and the guy she had just killed. She looked down and while playing with her hair she said, "We will tell him nothing." Though she knew that wasn't an option.

"We have to tell him something." Said Sasuke, at last taking his eyes off Sakura just to take a quick glance at Naruto.

"Then tell him whatever you want I just don't want him to find out what I did to that sound ninja or about this…" She said touching the mark on her neck. "I know it's wrong hiding things from a team mate, but please Sasuke, don't tell…" She finished staring at him with pleading eyes.

Sasuke stood up and reached into his pocket taking out a bandage, he walked up to Sakura and moving her hair out of the way he covered the mark with it so it would no longer be seen. He crouched to Sakura's ears and said, "There. And no one can judge you for what you did to that sound ninja, Sakura." He then stood up and walked over to Naruto.

"Sasuke…" It was like he had agreed to keep the secret for her and she was grateful. She felt her cheeks warm up, she just loved how he said her name.

"About time." Said Sasuke, breaking Sakura from her thoughts. Naruto was finally waking up. Sakura stood up and decided to walk over to where Sasuke stood with Naruto laying on the ground.

"Sakura? Sasuke?" Yelled Naruto completely disoriented. "What happened? The las thing I remember was that weird ninja…" He glanced at both Sasuke and Sakura waiting for an answer.

Sakura opened her mouth to speak but nothing came out, she didn't know what to tell him yet. Just then Sasuke decided to answer for her.

"You and Sakura were knocked out and the ninja ran away so I took both of you here. And while you two were uncouncious I collected the scrolls. Sakura just work up a while ago." Finished Sasuke barely giving any details.

"Wow, so we passed the test?" Asked Naruto grinning excited.

"No, we have to get to the tower in the middle of the Forest of Death." Answered Sakura, of course he wouldn't know that she thought, he never pays any attention.

"Then let's get to it!" Naruto quickly stood up ready to leave.

"No Naruto, we need to get our stamina up. Remember we will probably encounter enemies on the way." Sasuke said with his arms crossed over his chest.

"Yeah, Sasuke's right we need to rest up a bit and get something to eat." Said Sakura looking down at Naruto. She was tired from earlier, she could just imagine how much more tired Sasuke must feel.

"Fine." Naruto said pouting as he crossed over his chest. He had no idea of what Sakura and Sasuke had been through.


	6. The Sand Siblings

And So The Blossom Whithers

Chapter 6: The Sand Siblings

* * *

Anko was back in the Forest of Death's tower where the ones who finished the test would meet. She was of course worried about Orochimaru being back and also of the young girl who received the curse mark, but there was nothing she could do at the moment.

It was decided that the test would go on without any interruption and so there was nothing to be done; and though it had been a long day Anko was thankful that she had found a moment to rest. She thought as she laid in a couch in one of the rooms in the tower, the highest one to be more specific. In the room there was only a couch a screen in a corner and a desk with a chair. A very plain room but it's not like its used often.

As she laid on the couch she massaged her forehead trying to forget about the stressing events that had just occurred in just a few hours since the test began. Suddenly a leaf ninja busted through the door without even knocking and making as much noise as possible. It was afs if she didn't deserve rest because no matter where she was trouble seemed to find her. "So much for resting." Said Anko irritated because her rest was interrupted and it wouldn't probably be for good news.

"You're here Anko, thank goodness! You need to see this!" Yelled the leaf ninja, to an uncaring Anko.

"Now what? There better be a good reason for bothering me!" Anko finished glaring at him. There couldn't possibly be something else going wrong in this test, and definitely nothing could be worse than Orochimaru.

"Observe." Said the leaf ninja putting a video surveillance footage on the screen placed in the far end corner of the room. When the video started he pointed at the top right corner of the screen. "Right there…notice the time and date stamp. It was shot from the interior of the tower an hour and thirty seven minutes after the second exam began."

In the screen there were three ninja who had already gotten to the tower in less than two hours, it wasn't possible, but yet they were there.

"It's not possible…in just ninety seven minutes." Anko said staring in shock at the screen, that had never happened before, it was unheard of.

"The three ninja from the land of sand: Gaara, Temari, and Kankuro have already completed the second exam." Informed the leaf ninja to Anko, it was obvious neither of them could believe such a thing. It was something that barely ever happened, this test was the hardest since the objective wasn't just knowing the ninja basics or fighting, it was also survival.

"Those three have beaten the previous record by over four hours and on top of that look at them, there's not a mark on them anywhere, not even a smudge…" Anko and the leaf ninja stared at each other their faces filled with shock.

* * *

Sasuke and Naruto were trying to catch fish to eat and meanwhile Sakura looked for wood for the fire. To get to the tower in the middle of the Forest they needed to be well rested and with enough stamina just in case they met some enemies along the way.

"Shadow clone jutsu!" Screamed Naruto, while he and two other clones jumped in the water.

Because of Naruto fish started jumping out of the water and Sasuke threw three kunais catching three fish and pinning them against a tree.

Naruto then came out of the water and was surprised to see that Sasuke had caught three fish already.

"Go under and flail around again. Three fish won't last us long, we should preserve some for later. Let's do it three more times, come on stupid." Finished Sasuke, snapping his fingers at Naruto signaling him to hurry.

"This isn't easy, why don't we swap jobs? Let's see you dive!" Yelled Naruto shaking his hands around him, still in the water but no longer clones around him.

"Sasuke! I've finished setting up the wood. Could you please use your Fire ball jutsu on it?" Sakura smiled at Sasuke. It was nice seeing them fooling around after that horrible battle earlier. With them like this it was easy to forget all that had really happened.

"Alright." Said Sasuke, walking away from Naruto.

"Hey? Where the hell do you think you're going?" Yelled Naruto after Sasuke, who was obviously ignoring him.

They set up the fire and put the fish. While they sat around waiting for the fish to be ready they all thought the same thing, _"After this is off to the tower." _Sasuke and Sakura escaped a quick glance with each other without Naruto noticing since he was too worried about the fish being good enough to eat.

"Oh! Hungry, I'm hungry! Hurry up and be ready to get in my tummy!" Naruto sang while he waited.

* * *

"Why did we have to get here so early Gaara?" Kankuro asked his little brother. "We'll have to wait 'til who knows when for the rest of them to get here, we could have at least fought a bit more and eliminated more of the competition."

"Yeah, he's right. We'll be here bored doing nothing waiting and just because you wanted to get it over with. Tell me, how fair is that?" She said a little annoyed to be actually there doing nothing. They've been hours going around the tower and it wasn't like they were the talkative bunch of siblings. There was nothing to do there and she was actually already tired of it. Both she and Kankuro were just sitting at a table, she did nothing while Kankuro played with his puppets, or at least that was how she saw it. Gaara on the other hand was standing with his back to them beside a wall paying no attention to them at all, or so they thought.

"There is no point for us to be out there fighting them, now be quiet." Gaara simply said, his voice menacing. Something that quickly made Kankuro and Temari regret saying anything at all. It was a miracle that he didn't threaten to kill them both right there for just questioning him.


	7. No Trust

And So the Blossom Withers

* * *

Chapter 7: No Trust

"_Distrust and caution are the parents of security."  
- Benjamin Franklin_

* * *

Sakura was filling their bottles with water since they still had a long way to go until they got to the tower in the middle of the Forest of Death. As she finished filling all three of the bottles she threw some water at her face to refresh herself before returning to where Naruto and Sasuke where. As she walked back she noticed Sasuke was no longer there and she wondered where he had gone off to. She sat in front of Naruto looking around as if looking for Sasuke and Naruto obviously noticed.

"Sasuke left a few minutes ago and went to the woods, probably to do some of his business, if you know what I mean." Naruto finished wiggling his eyebrows at her, making her laugh in a way she hadn't laughed in days. She missed Naruto's bad jokes somehow. Naruto was surprised he wasn't being insulted at for saying that but forgot about it as he turned his attention into finishing the fish. "You know, I miss ramen, when we get out of here I'm gonna eat all of Ichiraku!" He said enthusiastically.

"What a surprise seeing you guys again." Said someone from behind Sakura and she tensed up suddenly thinking it was someone after her again, working for Orochimaru. Maybe another sound ninja.

"You're the guy from the written test, what was his name again?" Naruto scratched his head trying to remember.

Sakura stood up and turned around to see who had walked in at them. It was the silver haired boy with glasses they had met in the written test, and his forehead protector had a leaf so he was of the village, yet it was weird they had never seen him before in the village until the chunin exams. "Kabuto." Sakura said answering Naruto's question.

"I'm not your enemy, Sakura. That's your name right, is a beautiful name." Kabuto said coming closer. Even though he said he wasn't an enemy and he'd treated them nice enough when they first met she couldn't help but wonder if it was ok to trust him.

"Get away from her." She heard Sasuke's voice as he stepped out of the woods with three apples in hand. His voiced sounded to her as a warning and she could guess that Sasuke was glaring daggers at him; apparently Kabuto received the message and took a step backwards.

Sasuke came to a halt beside her and handed her the apples and she quickly put them in her backpack for later.

"You're Sasuke Uchiha." Kabuto said forcing a smile at Sasuke, but he just glared back. Kabuto tried ignoring it and said, "For the record, I wasn't going to hurt the little blossom." He smiled at Sakura and Sakura felt herself blush.

"Her name's Sakura." Sasuke told Kabuto sternly, wanting suddenly to start a fight, he was sure Kabuto was no good. Kabuto on the other hand was having fun getting Sasuke mad.

"It's okay Sasuke, I'm sure he means no harm." Naruto said walking over to Sasuke, patting his back which was supposed to be a friendly gesture but it only earned him a glare from Sasuke.

"By the way dear Sakura what happened to your neck?" Kabuto asked making Sakura and Sasuke quickly stiffen at his question.

"Oh yeah, Sakura I was wondering what had happened too."Naruto said, quickly getting curious and eyeing Sakura as if to see if he had missed something else.

"It's nothing." Sakura said quickly trying to dismiss the subject, but kabuto was having none of that.

"Want me to check it for you?" Kabuto asked probing more into the subject. Sakura immediately looked uncomfortable.

"Why did you come here?" Asked Sasuke trying to get the subject going elsewhere so both Kabuto and Naruto would forget about the concealed markings on her neck. He would keep the promise he'd done to Sakura, he wasn't going to tell Naruto anything and he wasn't going to let him find out either, for as long as he could delay it.

"Well I was just passing through here; I have to get to the tower in the center of the forest, since my team's probably already there. Anyway I saw Sakura and Naruto here and I felt like stopping to chat." He finished smiling specifically in Sakura's direction.

"We already have both scrolls and we're on our way to the tower too, we can go together!" Exclaimed Naruto suddenly thinking it was a great idea, Sasuke just scowled at him, not happy about the situation.

"Of course, if that's ok with you Sakura." He asked his full attention directed at Sakura. Sasuke looked at Sakura hoping she'd say no, he was sure he wasn't any good, he didn't like him. Of course he would never voice his thoughts out loud.

"Uhh, sure, I see no problem." She replied feeling a bit uncomfortable. She didn't really trust him and something about his whole story seemed somewhat off.

"Great." Kabuto said before smiling triumphantly at Sasuke and then sitting down on the ground getting a map from his backpack.

"What are you doing?" Naruto asked sitting happily beside him.

"I know the best way to get to the tower safely without encountering enemies, if I couldn't get to the tower easily on my own I wouldn't be here of course." He said unfolding the map and laying it down the floor for Team 7 to see. It was a well-drawn map, Kabuto quickly pointed at the stop in which they were right now.

"How do you know all of this?" Sakura asked suspiciously, she wanted to ask Sasuke why he didn't trust him, since it was obvious by the looks he gave Kabuto, but she had to be alone with him to ask.

"This isn't my first time taking this test." Kabuto replied simply and Sakura quickly thought that was a vague answer but decided not to pry more into it. "We're supposed to go through here," he said pointing the way on the map "then we'll stop here, there's a cave hidden around there." He paused looking at Sasuke and Sakura who were the ones who seem to doubt him. "After that we'll go through here and that'll get us to the tower." He finished making it seem all too simple.

"And how can you be sure we won't encounter enemies going through there?" Sasuke asked knowing there was something he wasn't telling them.

"People don't go through there, there's a rumor that the place is filled with snakes but it's not true. I've gone through there and there are barely any, and in any case I know how to handle snakes." He finished smirking at Sasuke.

"Snakes?" Naruto and Sakura asked in unison. Sasuke had to resist the urge to roll his eyes at them.

"Don't worry Sakura, I'll protect you." He said smirking at Sakura in a teasing way and he was sure he saw Sakura blush before she turned away mumbling something he couldn't hear.

"What about me?" Naruto whined in his incredibly loud voice.

"You can take care of yourself, can't you scardy-cat?" Sasuke said knowing that would piss Naruto off enough not to bother him about the subject again. Sasuke still couldn't believe that he said he'd protect Sakura the words escaped his lips without Sasuke having time to think them through.

"Of course I can you idiot!" Exclaimed Naruto once again with his too loud voice, nearly giving them all a headache.

"Then it's settled, we should leave now." Kabuto said folding the map once again and putting it away before standing up from the ground.

Sasuke let Naruto and Sakura walk up ahead as he stayed close behind watching Kabuto, Kabuto could feel Sasuke's glare at his back but decided to ignore it. When they were close enough to a tree Sasuke walked up to Kabuto and said, "I don't trust you." in a cold menacing voice before jumping to the tree to catch up with his team mates and leaving Kabuto behind.

* * *

Neji walked up to the scroll left on the ground by the ninja both he and Tenten had defeated, he picked the heaven scroll and put it away. They already had both scrolls and all they had to do was to get to the tower in the middle of the forest. "Good work, Tenten. Now we have to get back to Lee." Neji said as he turned to his team mate.

They had left Lee hidden while they went to find the scroll left to complete the test. He was in no condition to fight. Lee wasn't happy about being left behind, but nether less he understood. He was at least conscious and Neji and Tenten weren't too far from him.

The fight hadn't lasted long, yes they had been out-numbered but that didn't matter. He was called a genius for something, he was the Hyuga prodigy and Tenten was a genius with weapons. Those ninja were no match for Neji and Tenten.

"Neji… I've been meaning to ask you something." She said looking down at the ground.

"What is it?" Replied Neji walking closer to Tenten, he wondered what would be troubling her.

"When Sakura killed that sound ninja you were angry and confused, I could see that. And I'm wondering why. I heard you asking Sasuke about the markings on her body, so tell me what happened back there." Tenten finished looking at Neji expecting his answer.

Neji blinked twice, of course Tenten would notice she was his team mate and knew him more than anyone else ever would. But to think she had read him so well and easily unnerved him, though he couldn't really understand why.

Neji sighed. "You saw those markings all over her body and how the girl easily killed the sound ninja without even a second thought. It wasn't until the markings started to fade that she finally broke down because of what she did. There was also a strong and powerful chakra surrounding her while those markings where on her body, but the chakra faded along with the markings."

He started at his fist and continued, "The situation angered and confused me to no end, I hadn't ever felt such powerful chakra. When I asked Sasuke Uchiha he didn't answer and I'm almost sure that just like me he had no idea what was wrong with his team mate." He finished looking up once again at Tenten.

"So you were angry because you couldn't understand…" Tenten murmured to herself and suddenly smiled at Neji and said, "There's no reason to feel like that, you can't possibly be expected to understand ever single jutsu or type of chakra out there. We're still just learning and none of us are perfect, not even you the great genius Hyuga Neji."

Neji smirked at her and put his hand on her shoulder. "Thanks, Tenten. Now we should be getting back at Lee." He finished. He and Tenten had always been close and she always knew somehow how to make him feel better.

She nodded and kept her pace up beside him to where they had both left Lee. Neither Tenten or Neji wanted to leave Lee alone, just in case anything happened. They would quickly go back to him, probably eat something to regain their strengths after the battle they just had, and without any further delay make their way to the tower.

* * *

**A/N:**

**_Well I finally finished this chapter and will start working on the next one. Though I am also revising and rewriting previous chapters so that's why some of you have seen a chapter 7 alert when there was still none. I'm also working on another story which I might put up soon.  
I'll try not to take so long though. And I hope you liked this chapter. :)  
Any questions, comments, or advice; let me know. If you liked it please review, it makes me want to keep writing if at least someone likes what I'm doing._**


	8. Caring

And So the Blossom Withers

* * *

Chapter 8: Caring

_I was blindfolded__  
__But now I'm seeing,__  
__My mind was closing__  
__Now I'm believing.  
-Nickelback_

* * *

They had been leaping from tree to tree for a while taking the route Kabuto had suggested. So far Kabuto had been right, they hadn't sensed or encountered any enemies on their way to the tower. All they'd seen was snakes in all sizes.

That route was creepy and scary, Sakura didn't like it, she could feel the snakes watching her, and in her opinion that was far worse than having to face an enemy. Every time she saw a snake no matter how little she saw Orochimaru and it unnerved her. Yet, she felt safe, just because she could feel Sasuke presence by her side, he said he would protect her and for her that was comfort enough at the moment.

On the way she worried various times about Kabuto's intention for helping them and showing them a safer route to pass the test. She concluded it was probably for his own safety, since he had to get to the tower alone, taking a team with him would be safer, just in case anything happened. But she had seen Kabuto glancing at her often while they were on their way to the tower; she had also seen Sasuke glaring at him. In the end, she didn't know if she should trust Kabuto.

She was distracted with her thoughts, but heard Kabuto speak, "We'll stop here for a few minutes before continuing." Then he jumped down the tree and so did Naruto and Sasuke she just followed. When she was on the ground she heard something suddenly move behind her she quickly turned around and became face to face with a big snake which was a few feet away from her. She heard her companions footsteps as they walked away thinking she followed and just then couldn't move and just stared at it.

The snake once again reminded her of Orochimaru and then the curse mark started hurt, and she fell it burning her. She fell to her knees, her hand gripping place on her neck where the mark was. She screamed because of the pain and she saw the snake quickly move towards her.

"Sakura!" Sasuke quickly reacted to the sound of her screams and turned around, as Naruto and Kabuto just noticed, when he did he saw her on her knees a snake going in for the kill. He quickly threw a kunai at the snake and it hits its mark pinning the snake to the tree and killing it. He then ran to Sakura to see if she was okay.

"What happened Sakura?" Naruto asked confused still not understanding what had happened. Both Naurto and Kabuto walked over to Sakura.

Sasuke kneeled beside her and took her in his arms knowing that the cause of it all had been the mark on her neck, if it wasn't for her she would have been able to run or maybe even defend herself.

He saw as Naruto and Kabuto closed in and as then he saw Naruto suddenly worry and a glint of curiosity in Kabuto's eyes.

"It hurts Sasuke, make it go away." Sakura said breathing heavily, tightening her hold on Sasuke, she stared at him eyes wide and said, "It burns…" Sasuke could see the pain in her eyes and wanted more than anything else to make it go away.

"What's wrong with Sakura…?" Asked Naruto looking scared and worried for his team mate, he reached a hand towards her but thought it better not to, he had no idea how to help her.

Kabuto just stared curiously at the scene that unfolded in front of him, not moving a finger to help nor saying a single word. He just stared intently at Sakura as if studying her.

"Give me the water!" Sasuke ordered at both Naruto and Kabuto extending his hand toward them.

"All of it?" Finally asked Kabuto with an arched eyebrow.

"Yes, now give me the water!" He said his voice sounding desperate, he had to help her, he had to put the fire out so she would stop burning.

Naruto was already taking the bottles of water from his backpack handing them over to Sasuke. Kabuto also took out his bottle of water and handed it over to Naruto so he would give it to Sasuke.

Sasuke took the first bottle and opened it pouring it over Sakura's face, he did the same with the other three bottles of water. After it Sakura's breathing became normal and she loosened her hold on Sasuke. Both Sakura and Sasuke stared at each other for a moment until Naruto called Sakura's attention.

"Sakura, are you okay? We were worried, what happened?" Naruto said laughing nervously and scratching his head. Sasuke then let her go helping her into a sitting position and stood up.

Sakura blinked twice at Naruto not knowing what to say, she certainty didn't want to tell him about the mark on her neck. "Naruto…" She said, not knowing how to continue without exposing her secret.

"This is all your fault." Sasuke suddenly snapped at Kabuto, pushing him backwards and capturing everyone's attention.

"Excuse me? All I've done is showed your team a safer route to keep from encountering enemies. How is this my fault?" Kabuto questioned Sasuke making him flare with anger.

"Because of your damned route that snake almost killed Sakura! None of this would have happened if it wasn't for you." Sasuke said full of anger, but trying to contain it. Of course he knew it wasn't true that it was _all_ his fault. Aside the snake thing none of it was, the rest was caused by the mark on Sakura's neck, but he couldn't let them find out about that he'd promised Sakura.

"Sasuke, calm down." Naruto said standing up and getting in between the two before they both got into a fight. Naruto could see it was close to coming to that since Sasuke had his fist clenched up beside him. It surprised Naruto since normally he was the blunt one and the one that did things without thinking; yet this time it was Sasuke in that position and it was because of Sakura.

"Don't tell me to calm down, idiot." Sasuke said sparing a glare in Naruto's direction before returning it to Kabuto.

"Sasuke, I'm okay. Please don't fight." Sakura said looking up at Sasuke making all three boys to stare at her for a moment.

Sasuke tore his eyes away from Sakura and glared one last time at Kabuto before turning his back to him. "Alright." He murmured practically pouting, but just Sakura could see that.

"Good." Naruto said triumphantly, thinking Sasuke had stopped because of his intervening. Then Naruto turned to Kabuto and said, "Don't mind Sasuke he's blunt and cocky." It was a form of joke, but it earned him a scowl from Sasuke and a giggle from Sakura.

"I'm going to fill up the bottles of water in a nearby river, care to help Uchiha?" Kabuto asked as he decided to pick up the bottles of water and turned to Sasuke awaiting an answer.

"Like hell." Muttered Sasuke as he turned to Naruto and told him, "You go with him."

"Aww, but Sasuke! I wanted to stay with Sakura." Naurto said pouting thinking it was unfair that he'd have to go fill the bottles with Kabuto when it was Sasuke who'd emptied them all.

"I don't care, idiot, just go with him and fill our damned bottles." He finished slightly glaring at Naruto.

"Naruto just go with Kabuto, you know that if Sasuke goes with him they'll probably just get into a fight." Reasoned Sakura and Naruto knew she was right so he nodded and went to follow Kabuto. Naruto looked back at Sakura and Sasuke as he walked away and surprisingly saw Sasuke smirk.

* * *

Kiba went through the backpacks left by the team of ninja that had run screaming just a while ago and chuckled when he found what he was looking for, a heaven scroll.

"Good work Shino." He turned to smirk at his team mate and put away the scroll. They had released Shino's bugs on two groups of ninjas, but the first one had the same scroll they did so it did no good to them, aside get rid of some of the competition.

"Thanks." He said simply looking around the area.

"Now we have both scrolls, right…Kiba?" Asked Hinata playing with her fingers.

"Yeah, now all we have to do is get safely to the tower and we're done." He smiled at Hinata and turned to pet Akamaru who sat obediently beside him. "I can't believe they thought it was a good idea to rest so close to the tower, they were easy bait." He laughed to himself.

"And so will we if we stay here any longer. We should get going." Shino said turning his attention to Kiba and Akamaru who still sat at the ground with no worries. As if the exam was already finished.

"Shino's right Kiba, we- we need to get going…" Hinata told Kiba, but instead she made it sound more like a question than anything else.

"Alright. Let's get going Akamaru." Kiba told his dog extending his arms toward him and he jumped on them, then Kiba put Akamaru on his head and jumped to a nearby tree. Shino and Hinata followed closely behind making their way for the tower.

* * *

Ino played with the scroll in her hands marveling at it knowing it meant that the test was nearly over. "We did it, we passed the exam!" She nearly shrieked excited, she never thought they would get so far.

"What do you mean 'we'? Choji and me did all the work while you hid behind a bush, plus to pass the exam we need to get to the tower." Shikamaru said laying his back against a tree, tired from the earlier fight. They had fought three ninja's without any of Ino's help just because she thought they could handle it alone.

"Yeah, Shika's right." Choji said as he stuffed his mouth with chips, it was a miracle he still had some. He sat near Shikamaru watching Ino still playing with the scroll.

"Just put the damn thing away Ino, before we attract some enemies." Shikamaru said passing his hand through his forehead.

"Fine." She pouted before finally putting the scroll away, he didn't like her keeping the scrolls, but she insisted and he was in no hurry to get into a fight with her so he had silently agreed.

"What will we do now Shikamaru?" Choji asked finally taking a break from eating to know what followed.

"We need to get to the tower before the times up and before we encounter any enemies, and for that we will take a route I've already thought of." He finished smirking at his thought out plan.

"Then let's get going, you two are wasting time." Ino said standing before the two boys with her hands on her hips ready to get going.

"This test's a drag." Shikamaru said before they got going, the three of them side by side.

* * *

Sasuke and Sakura asked together in silence though face to face, since Kabuto and Naruto had left none of them had spoken a word. Sakura couldn't find the way to make a conversation and ask him what she wanted to know and Sasuke wouldn't find the courage to ask her about what had happened. So they both sat in silence looking at everything except each other.

In the end Sakura decided to speak first, wanting to do it before they returned and while they had some privacy. "Sasuke, can I ask you a question?" She asked breaking the silence, still not staring at him.

"Hn." Sasuke grunted waiting for the question, but submerged in his own thoughts.

"Why don't you trust Kabuto?" She asked finally letting her eyes fall on him, waiting for an answer.

The question had caught Sasuke off guard; he hadn't expected her to notice that he didn't trust him, though he had made it somewhat obvious. "I don't know, I just have a feeling something's wrong with him. What he's doing, helping us, doesn't make any sense. He's our enemy, I'm sure. I don't like him." Sasuke answered still wondering exactly on the reason behind his distrust.

Sakura was surprised; he had spoken more than he usually did.

"Do you trust him?" Sasuke then asked genuinely curious about her answer.

"No." She spoke knowing it was true, she paused thinking it through and said, "Though I'm not sure why…" She brought her hand to the mark on her neck which started hurting lightly.

"Are you okay, Sakura?" He asked quickly kneeling beside her, worried.

"Don't worry I'm okay." She said smiling at him.

His eyes widened a bit as he noticed he was indeed worrying about her wellbeing, he cared for her, the thought scared him more than he'd like to admit. He then heard Naruto's voice and knew they were close so he stood up and extended his hand to help her not noticing what he did until she took his hand and he helped her up earning a smile from her lips. He had the urge to smile back at her, but suppressed it; he wondered what was happening to him. They had to get to the tower so it was no time for thoughts like those.

* * *

**A/N:**

**_Well finally finished this chapter, it was supposed to be up tomorrow , but i decided to make my hardest to finish it today. It's my birthday, so I wanted to see reviews today. :P (assuming I'm getting any) _  
_You know, it's a bit disappointing that the story has over 50 alerts and favorites but barely ever gets any reviews. That's actually why its taking so long to update, my lack of motivation. Oh well..._**

**Anyway_, I put up another story and would appreciate it if you gave it a try, it's an idea that just wouldn't leave me alone; let me know what you think._**

**_And if you liked this chapter please_ review_, and let me know. Next chapter will be up when I get enough motivation to do it.  
Hope you liked it,_ review_. :)_**


	9. Something to Prove

And So the Blossom Withers

* * *

Chapter 9: Something to Prove

_Oh you know, I'd never ask you to change__  
__If perfect is what you're searching for__  
__Then just stay the same._

_-Bruno Mars_

* * *

The three of them could all see the tower just ahead and so they came to a stop. Looking around them the area seemed deserted, but it was probably 'cause the ones already there would be inside not outside. Sakura looked at the doors around the tower and wondered what could be waiting inside.

Naruto was the first to speak, breaking the silence that had been between them on the way. "We passed!"

"Shut up, we aren't done yet." Sasuke replied looking annoyed at Naruto's sudden outburst. He looked toward Sakura and saw her smiling as she admired the tower he then forced himself to look over at Kabuto and noticing he was also looking at Sakura. "Shouldn't you be leaving to find your team mates?" Sasuke questioned Kabuto.

"I should." He glared at Sasuke for a moment before turning his attention to Sakura and Naruto. "Well I'm going to leave to find my team mates, they'll be mad at me for taking so long." He chuckled. "Good bye Uchiha, Naruto. And of course Sakura, it was a pleasure traveling through the forest with you." He smiled at Sakura, but Sakura avoided his gaze. He then turned to walk away and Sasuke was glad to be rid of him.

"Should we go inside?" Sakura turned to ask at Sasuke a smile spreading across her face.

"Hn." He nodded.

Naruto quickly went to the door and opened it being the first one to step inside. Sakura went in next giving Sasuke one last glance before doing so. Sasuke followed her closing the door behind them.

The room was empty; there was nothing except a huge poster on the wall with something written on it. For a moment the three of them just stared at it.

"If qualities of Heaven are your desire, acquire wisdom to take your mind higher. If Earth qualities are what you lack, train your body and prepare to attack. When Heaven and Earth are open together the path will become righteous forever. This something is the secret way that guides us from this secret place today." Sakura read loud enough so Sasuke and Naruto could hear.

"Huh? I didn't get that at all." Naruto complained still staring at the words before him.

"It's about the scrolls you idiot." Sasuke stated and got both scrolls out.

"I think we're supposed to open them now." Sakura spoke as she turned to Sasuke extending her hands for the scrolls. He quietly gave them away to her and watched as she put them on the ground and opened them.

There was just a weird marking on it and both Naruto and Sakura got close to examine it. "A person?" Naruto asked.

"No, I think it's a man." Sakura mused quietly. Sasuke just watched as smoke started coming out the scroll.

"Get away from the scrolls you two, it's a summoning jutsu." Sasuke took a few steps backward and Sakura and Naruto did the same. The three of them watched the scrolls closely.

They both stood there shocked when they saw who was summoned out of the scroll. It was none other than Kakashi. He was smiling under his mask and his favorite book in hand.

"Yo." He greeted as he put away the book and looked at the three of them. Naruto was laughing, Sasuke was smirking, and Sakura was smiling brightly. Then he noticed Sakura's neck was concealed and remembered what the Hokage had said. She had the curse seal, it was a miracle she was still alive. He was glad to see she could still smile even after all she'd been through.

"Well I see you've been through a lot on this test." Kakashi commented looking at them, his gaze lingering more on Sakura than anyone else.

"What are you doing here, sensei? Why did you come out of the summoning?" Naruto questioned still surprised.

"At the end of the second exams Chunnin are supposed to welcome the test takers back. Although I am a jounin I was allowed to be the messenger. Maybe they didn't have enough Chunnin." He stated as his eyes studied the three of them.

Sasuke immediately tensed, he was sure Kakashi was sent because somehow the Hokage had found out what happened to Sakura. He glanced at Sakura from the corner of his eyes and saw that she was also staring at him.

Kakashi saw the look Sasuke and Sakura exchanged and he understood. They both knew what happened to Sakura and they concealed it. Considering the lack of reaction in Naruto he knew nothing.

"Well congratulations, you passed the second exam, though I would expect no less form my students." He smiled under his mask seeing the three of them lightened up because of the news.

Suddenly Naruto started laughing and jumping around. "Just you wait, I'm going to be Hokage in no time."

Sakura and Sasuke sat at the floor finally thinking about taking a break.

"Where the hell does he get so much energy from?" Sasuke muttered under his breath as he watched Naruto jump and scream.

"I have no idea." Sakura replied back smiling at Naruto.

"Kakashi, what would have happened if we had opened the scrolls in the middle of the test?" Sasuke asked loud enough so Kakashi would hear.

"Sharp as ever, Sasuke." Kakashi commented as Naruto calmed down curious to hear Kakashi's answer.

"Those who were tempted enough and opened the scrolls got knocked out." Kakashi said looking as Naruto's eyes widened; he knew Naruto would have been tempted to open the scroll.

"What does that on the wall mean, sensei?" Sakura asked pointing at the writing behind Kakashi.

"Sakura, that doesn't matter now, we passed." Naruto complained earning a glare from Sakura.

"Actually they're instructions for Chunnin. I'll explain in a way even Naruto would be able to understand. If your weakness lies in your intellect, Naruto, then you have to work to make sure you can learn all the information you need for your missions." He paused waiting for Naruto to understand.

"Ughh, I get your point." Naruto pouted, his arms crossed against his chest, hearing Sakura giggle.

"And Sakura, " he called her attention making Sakura stop giggling "If your weakness lies in your physical strength then you have to make sure you work in your physical condition every single day so it improves all the time." He saw Sakura smile sadly then.

Turning to Sasuke Kakashi continued, "If your mind and your body are working together as one then even a very dangerous mission can become an easy one. A chunnin is a leader, a guide, it's a chunnin's responsibility to be aware of the strengths and weaknesses of those serving under him."

"We passed…" Sakura said after a moment quietly looking up and closing her eyes for a while.

"I'm proud of you three. Let's go." Kakashi finished walking to a door on a corner of the room, the three of them followed and then they got out they found themselves in a huge room where all the ones that passed stood.

Kakashi went to the rest of the teacher's side. And the three of them went to the crowd of ninja's in the middle. The Hokage stood in the middle with the exam proctor by his side.

"First of all, congratulations on finishing the second exam." The Hokage told them all letting the news sink in.

…

Ino saw Sasuke and grinned, she turned to Shikamaru and said, "Sasuke made it." She was excited.

"No thanks to us." Shikamaru said, not looking at her. He wished she would forget about Sasuke one minute and see him, but knew there was no chance of that.

"I'm so hungry Shikamaru, when do you think we'll get to eat some decent food?" Choji questioned, Shikamaru turned to him and chuckled.

"You've been eating since we started this test, Choji." He smiled.

…

"Well Kakashi, I'm surprised your students even made it past this exam, it was probably just luck. They'll lose soon enough to my team though, yours is nothing in comparison. I've always been the best, even in teaching it seems." Might Guy, said to Kakashi, but when he received no reply from him he turned to look at him.

Kakashi noticed Guy looking at him and asked, "Did you say something?"

Guy was furious and glared at Kakashi. They had always been rivals, but Kakashi has always beaten Guy. Guy could once again admit to himself Kakashi had won that round, but he would get him soon enough.

…

Tenten saw her teacher's one sided talk to Kakashi and smiled, she had never seen Guy's rival before. "So that's sensei's old rival, well if I were to judge them on looks alone I'd say Guy sensei would definitely lose." She commented out loud.

"Tenten, we're not here to ogle at the teachers, focus." Neji told her annoyed, making her blush.

"Guy sensei is just the best teacher ever; someday I'll make you proud of me." Lee whispered silently enough so his team mates couldn't hear.

"As expected all the best are here." Neji commented as he looked around.

…

"Calm down Akamaru." Kiba said as he petted his dog's head.

"What is wrong with him?" Shino asked who had seen the difference in the dog since they entered the room.

"I don't know, he's been like that ever since we got here." He said looking around worryingly.

"Look, Naruto passed the test…" Hinata smiled happy and relieved that Naruto had made it.

…

"The third exam is a fight for life with the pride of your village and your own dreams at stake." Anko paused letting the words sink in and then continued, "But before we can pass to that exam we need to hold some preliminary rounds. Apparently the first two exams were too easy, we never expected so many people to pass." She could see faces of disappointment and anger within the crowd, but rules were rules.

"Any of you who don't feel in top physical condition, now's your chance to bow out. The preliminaries will start immediately." Anko finished seeing the shocked expressions on the crowd.

…

"Well I won't let this stop me. I'm in." Naruto stated smiling widely.

"Does she really think anyone's gonna quit." Sakura wondered out loud, and suddenly the mark on her neck started pulsing and she put her hand or her neck hoping to contain it.

"Sakura." Sasuke whispered quietly enough so only she would hear and got close. "You should quit now, you're in no condition to fight. And I see how that thing hurts you; just give up now before it's too late." Suddenly those feeling from when he was back at the forest came back, he wanted to take her hand in his and beg her to quit so she wouldn't get hurt.

"No Sasuke, I won't quit. I want to be as strong as you and Naruto, but that won't happen if I run away." She said smiling at him, noticing he worried, he cared. She was grateful.

She saw him start to raise his arm probably to tell them to take her out of the exam because of the mark. She quickly stopped him taking his hand in hers. "Please don't do it Sasuke."

"You have nothing to prove Sakura, I don't wanna stand by and watch you tear yourself apart. You're fine the way you are." He told her but he could see the determination in her eyes to keep trying. "Alright, I won't try and persuade you, but if things get too far…" He trailed off.

She smiled at him and his words stayed in her head. _"You're fine the way you are."_ He would never know how those words made her feel better, just for him to think that.

…

"What a drag." Shikamaru muttered under his breath.

"When do we get to eat?" Choji complained once again about food being the only thing that he thought about.

"We just barely survived the last one." Ino said still shocked. She looked around and saw Sasuke close to Sakura whispering in her ear. "What the hell is that? What does she think she's doing with my Sasuke!" She hissed loud enough so Shikamaru could hear.

He laughed quietly when he saw what had Ino in such a bad mood.

"Ughh, I'm gonna kill her!" She exclaimed glaring at the scene before her when Sakura held his hand. Shikamaru held her arm so she wouldn't run off to cause trouble.

…

"It's just as I feared." The Hokage whispered to Anko and Ibiki, the first two exam proctors, looking at Sakura.

"What do we do with her?" Ibiki asked, looking at the girl with sad eyes.

"We take her out of the exam and hand her over to the black ops to lock her up, we have to keep that seal under control-" Anko was cut off by Kakashi.

"And you think she's going to quietly go along with this, do you really think so?" Kakashi paused smiling at Anko from behind his mask. "You forget she's _my_ student." He finished looking at her seriously.

"I don't care, if she stays she's a danger to everyone." She hissed at him, mad and scared herself. "It's a forbidden jutsu that devours the one who wears it…its incredible the girl's still standing. By now she should be dead." She looked over at Sakura as she spoke, seeing herself in the pink haired girl.

"Allow the girl to continue for now, but if it gets out of control we'll stop it." The Hokage spoke making the decision final. Anko just stayed quiet knowing there was fighting his decision.

…

All the bickering stopped when one hand was raised, everyone turned to see who it was. It was a leaf ninja, Kabuto. Naruto, Sakura and Sasuke were surprised that he had given up after everything he went through and even helped them in the forest. They would have expected anyone but him to quit.

"You got me. I'm out." He said with a smile on his face.

"Kabuto Yakushi of the leaf village. Okay, you can go on and step back." Anko spoke and the silver haired boy with glasses started to walk away.

He paused to Team 7 and smiling waved good bye at Sakura. This only earned him a glare from Sasuke.

After seeing Kabuto quit his team mate also raised his hand. "Tsurugi Misumi of the Leaf village, you can step back." Anko voiced out as he followed Kabuto out.

When Kabuto and Misumi finally left, Anko spoke to everyone. "Well then I assume none other will quit so let's start. There are no rules in the preliminaries, it's until someone dies, conceives defeat, or is rendered unable to continue." She paused and a panel opened at the wall. "In this screen will be displayed the opponents for the matches completely at random. Let the matches begin." She said stepping back.

Everyone began watching the screen to see who the first ones would be. The name started to appear at random quickly until it finally stopped. Everyone started at the two names on the screen.

* * *

**A/N:**

**_Well I'm sorry I had to put this chapter again and do a few changes to the story. I was halfway in chapter 10 but now I have to restart it because I got a better idea with the matches. :D_  
**

**_I'm really sorry, but I promise it'll be worth while, or at least I hope so._**

**_You review and I'll update. :)_**


	10. Too Troublesome

And So the Blossom Withers

* * *

Chapter 10: Too Troublesome

_You can try your best,  
this might be fun.  
You go down to defeat  
before you've begun._

_-David Rolfe_

* * *

Everyone looked at the names on the screen.

_Sasuke Uchiha vs. Yoroi Akado_

Sasuke didn't know who his opponent was, but he was sure of himself, that he wouldn't lose. He was strong enough. He smiled. At his side Sakura send a worried glance at him and Naruto scoffed.

"They didn't waste any time." Sasuke murmured under his breath, of course everyone wanted to see the last Uchiha battle, to see what he was made off.

"You better not lose Sasuke. I want to fight you in the third exam." Naruto grinned at Sasuke.

Sasuke smirked back. "I won't lose idiot."

"Good luck Sasuke." Sakura quietly said thinking Sasuke hadn't heard her.

"Those whose names appeared on the screen come forward." Sasuke and another guy with weird glasses and clothing similar to Kabuto's also stepped forward. "You two have been chosen for the first match, Sasuke Uchiha and Yoroi Akado. Any objections?" A new proctor asked coughing loudly.

"None here." Sasuke smirked, he may not have had the chance to fight Kabuto, but he would take out his frustration on his team mate.

"No." Sasuke's opponent simply said. It bothered Sasuke he could barely see his opponents face, which was concealed almost completely.

"Uhh… Let's begin the first match." The proctor said seeing both stare intently at each other. "Everyone but the two opposing candidates, clear the area and move to the upper level."

Everyone started leaving and going up the stairs. He saw from the corner of his eyes as Sakura gaze stayed on him, he knew she worried. Kakashi walked up to him and whispered, "Good luck." so only he would hear, before he went to follow Sakura and Naruto.

When everyone was in the upper lever the proctor said. "Well if you're both ready, let the match begin."

"Oh, I'm ready alright." Yoroi said getting into fighting position, doing a hand sign.

"So am I." Sasuke quickly got into fighting position as well, glaring at his opponent, waiting for his move.

Yoroi's hand moved to his pouch; he took a bunch of shurikens out of his pouch and threw them over at Sasuke.

Sasuke activated his sharingan and was able to dodge them all without problems. Sasuke took a kunai out of his pouch and saw as Yorio ran to him sending a punch in his direction. Again Sasuke dodged; suddenly Yoroi appeared behind him sending a kick to him and just went Yoroi thought he had hit him he banished.

The reason he was able to fight without problems was ironically thanks to Kabuto, since following him they hadn't encountered any opponents and he was able to regain some stamina.

Sasuke appeared behind him kicking him and sending him to the ground. "Missed me." He spoke a smirk on his face.

* * *

"You got him, Sasuke!" Naruto screamed throwing his fist in the air.

Sakura could see that he had the upper hand in the battle. He hadn't been hit once and even though he was probably tired from the previous exam it didn't seem to affect him much since they hadn't encountered any battles since Kabuto found them.

Her eyes were glued on Sasuke smirking at his opponent and even though he was evidently winning suddenly she was scared and worried.

_Sasuke's opponent threw shurikens at his way and he just barely deflected them with his kunai, then there was immediately an expression of pain on his face. He clutched his neck fiercely and taking a few steps backward he fell to the ground._

"_Already?" He asked himself bitterly._

_Then as he just opened his eyes he saw his opponent about to land a punch at him._

"Sasuke…" She spoke quietly. She wondered what had that been, maybe it was a result of her worrying, there was no other explanation.

* * *

Suddenly Yoroi's hands started glowing in a light blue and Sasuke was sure that didn't mean any good. He wasn't going to let him touch him as long as he could avoid it.

Sasuke quickly did his hand signs as Yoroi started running toward him then he screamed, "Fire ball jutsu!" hoping that would get him. He saw Yoroi quickly dodged just before the fire burned him. When Sasuke noticed he was already beside him throwing his hands at him with the glowing chakra and Sasuke started dodging every attempt to hit him.

Eventually Yoroi got fast enough to match Sasuke's speed, while he still tried touching him with his hands Sasuke continued to dodge. A hand came in direction to his face and he barely had time to move so it wouldn't hit him, but it still touched his face.

His eyes widened at the touch, he had stolen chakra, even though it wasn't much he knew know he had to do everything in his power to stay away.

He sent a kick in Yoroi's direction that made him dodge and jump backwards. Sasuke suddenly heard Naruto scream at him, "Prove you're an Uchiha and finish him already!"

Sasuke turned to look at Naruto and his eyes widened, he was right, he was an Uchiha.

"You shouldn't have turned your back away from me, this ends now!" Yoroi screamed as he ran at him with his chakra glowing in his hands.

Sasuke turned to face him as he got closer and started dodging his attacks again more easily.

"You're right, this ends now." Suddenly he smirked and disappeared reappearing near Yoroi kicking him upwards. When he was already in the air Sasuke jumped to join him placing himself behind him.

"I will admit, I copied that move. But from here on in, it gets original." He told Yoroi as he put two fingers on his back. He kicked him on his left side then punched his stomach from his right side sending him down.

"I'm not done yet!" He screamed sending a kick to his stomach making him hit the floor at full force. "Lions barrage!" Yoroi coughed up blood as Sasuke fell to the floor and slowly stood up annoyed for falling like that in the first place.

"I declare this match to an end. As the winner Sasuke Uchiha you advanced to the finals." The proctor said between coughs.

Sasuke smirked as he looked up at his team mates and his sensei. Naruto screamed "Way to go Sasuke, I knew you could do it!" Kakashi gave him a thumb up which was his way of saying _'not bad' _and he saw Sakura smile at him.

Sasuke slowly made his way up to the upper level where Naruto, Sakura, and Kakashi were waiting for him. He felt as if he was being watched and when he looked up he saw a guy with red hair glare at him as he gripped his arms tightly. He turned away and resumed his walk to his team mates.

* * *

The screen started making the selection of opponents for the second match and as it stopped the names were displayed.

_Shino Aburame vs. Shikamaru Nara_

Sakura quickly glanced at Shino who was with his team mates: Kiba and Hinata. He had no expression on his face; she had no way of knowing if he was scared, excited or anything. Everyone thinks Sasuke's the cold one yet Shino was far worse in her opinion. He'd barely ever heard him speak and to top it off he was way creepy. But she was curious as to how he fought, she'd never seen him battle before.

"Shino Aburame and Shikamaru Nara, come down." The proctor said waiting for them.

Sakura saw Kiba pat Shino's back, "Take care, Shino." as he laughed out loud. Hinata silently wished him good luck smiling warmly at him, and Shino without a word to his team mates make his way down the stairs.

When he looked at her other side she saw Shikamaru was no longer with his team mates already making his way down the stairs.

Ino screamed at him from the upper level, "You better win, Shika!" she then looked at Shikamaru who turned to Ino and smiled slightly at her cheering.

As they both made their way down and face each other the proctor approached them and said, "Shino Aburame and Shikamaru Nara." looking at both of them.

* * *

"Guess it's me…" Shikamaru murmured under his breath staring at Shino in front of him.

"Come on, you can do it. You can win this no problem; all you have to do is tell yourself 'I cannot lose'!" Ino yelled from the upper level cheering Shikamaru on.

"Okay, okay…" Shikamaru chuckled under his breath glad that for once he was the one she was cheering.

"Let the fight begin." The proctor said stepping backwards leaving them room to fight.

Shino didn't move at all and neither did Shikamaru. Shikamaru knew that Shino wouldn't be such an easy opponent, but he didn't know much of what he could do, what type of jutsu he liked to use or anything.

He thought of using his Shadow Possession Jutsu technique but decided against it so early in the match. He didn't' really want to fight Shino all he wanted at the moment was a break and to lie down and look at the clouds in the sky like he didn't give a damn about anything.

But he knew he had to win, Ino was watching him, and he had to prove to Ino that he could be just as good as Sasuke. Meaning he had to, needed to win; trying to get Ino to notice him was so troublesome. Maybe he should forget about her all together and go after some other girl, what a drag.

He looked over at Shino who watched him carefully, waiting for his first move. Suddenly then he had an idea. He had just planed most of the fight in his head, he smirked slightly.

Shikamaru ran towards Shino and starting throwing punches which he easily dodged and covered himself. Shino moved backwards when he need to and the other times he just evaded Shikamaru's punches.

Suddenly Shikamaru jumped backwards, which caught Shino off guard since he expected him to keep throwing punches his way. Shikamaru made some hands signs and said "Shadow Possession Justsu." Casting a shadow all the way to Shino.

"This Shadow's spreading all around me." He heard Shino wonder out loud.

"That's right, now I'm attached to you." Shikamaru stated grinning at his plan.

"So we mirror each other's movements, so? What do you gain by it?" Shino asked in a confused voice.

"Just watch." Shikamaru snapped getting a shuriken from his pouch and obviously because of the jutsu Shino did the same.

"If you throw that shuriken at me you'll just be attacking yourself." Shino stated the obvious, but Shikamaru wasn't affected by it, of course he had a plan.

"Makes it kind of interesting doesn't it. Like a game of chicken, let's see who ducks first!" He exclaimed, ready to throw the shuriken. Suddenly he started to hear weird noises, it sounded like bugs. When he looked over at Shino he could see bugs coming off his body.

He definitely hadn't expected that. The bugs were making their way to Shikamaru and Shikamaru knew it was time to finish the match before the bugs finished _him_.

Shikamaru threw the shuriken causing Shino to do the same and watched when the shuriken was close enough and ducked quickly backwards with as much force as he could dodging the shuriken.

Shino did the same, but with the forced he ducked backward he hit the wall behind him a little too hard. Because of the hit he was suddenly unconscious.

"And that's what I call using your head." Shikamaru smirked.

The bugs paused just a foot away from him and suddenly made their way back to Shino.

Shikamaru watched in horror as the bugs crawled back to Shino and climbed to him making their way back to the nest inside his body.

"The winner of the second match is Shikamaru Nara, congratulations you advance to the finals." The proctor stated in a loud voice.

Shikamaru saw as doctors made their way toward Shino and he turned away. He looked toward his team mates.

"Way to go, Shikamaru!" Choji screamed enthusiastically.

"I knew you could do it Shika!" Ino yelled grinning at him. That was what made the fight worthwhile.

He walked up the stairs making his way to his team mates. Upon getting to his team mates he saw his sensei, Asuma smirk at him. "I didn't expect any less from you Shikamaru." Asuma stated in a proud voice, Shikamaru smiled lazily in return.

"I deserve a break now, don't I?" Shikamaru asked jokingly.

"You sure do." Asmua replied with a smirk.

Ino rushed to hug him and his eyes widened in shock, it was something he definitely didn't expect. Cross his earlier thought, _this_ was what made his fight worthwhile.

"That fight was a drag, too troublesome." He stated with a small smile on his lips.

* * *

**A/N:**

**_I can't believe I got 18 reviews for the last chapter, thank you soo soo much. keep it up they give me inspiration and ideas. Like the flashback Sakura gets in this chapter and a few others._**

**_Well I finally was able to finish this chapter and believe me it was hard. I apologize if the fights sucked though, and for the lack of SasuSaku moments but I think there will be some to compensate in the next chapter. This was practically a Shika Ino chapter, sorry!_  
**

**_I don't know when I'll have the next chapter ready since it's gonna be hard to write and I have finals so yeah. In the mean time please read my other story _**Blossoms & Ashes**_ another SasuSaku fic, and let me know what you think. :)_**

**_Hope you liked this chapter and if you did please be sure to_ **review**_. o.o  
(it's now easier than before)_**


	11. Sakura Blooms

And So the Blossom Withers

* * *

Chapter 11: Sakura Blooms

_We fight for the dream,_

_We fight to the death,_

_We fight for control._

_-Emilie Autumn_

* * *

The screen started selecting randomly for the next opponents; Sasuke could see Naruto was excited to know who the next opponents would be.

"Whoever it is it'll probably be two weirdoes. I can only imagine the guy with the cat costume and makeup against bushy brows." Naruto said pointing at the guy from the sand village beside the guy with the red hair and at the guy who had fought alongside Sasuke to protect Sakura in the forest of death.

"You're one to talk Naruto." Kakashi mused out loud.

"Yeah, you _are_ weird." Sasuke said still staring at the screen.

Sakura started to laugh lightly in response. Suddenly the screened stopped and the two names were revealed.

_Sakura Haruno vs. Ino Yamanaka_

"Sakura…" Sasuke breathed as he looked at the names on the screen. Yes, he knew Sakura's fight would come sooner or later, but in truth he expected later.

Sakura hearing her name turned to look at Sasuke in a confused manner.

"Sakura, look at the screen. This isn't the time for laughter." Kakashi told her putting his hand on her shoulder.

"Whoa…" Naruto mused out loud as he saw Sakura's name on the screen and who she was on against.

Sakura turned to stare at the screen and saw the name of her opponent. She gasped, "Ino…" Sasuke heard her say silently.

She turned from the screen to look at Ino, Sasuke followed her gaze and could see that Ino was staring right back at her with the same surprised expression on her face. He then remembered what had happened in the forest of death.

_"What?" Sakura asked silently._

_"Do you really have to ask Sakura? You have no right to kill anyone; it's not your job to take lives away. Who do you think you are?" Ino yelled at Sakura with her fist clenched beside her._

_"That's enough Ino." Sasuke said from behind her, Ino noticed how Sakura's attention was quickly directed at him. Sakura did like him defending her like that; it wasn't something that happened often._

_"How can you defend her after what she did? She killed him-" Ino was cut off._

_"At least she did what she had to in order to defend her friends and herself. All you did was sit there behind a bush watching the fight. You have no right to give an opinion about it." Sasuke said glaring at Ino daring her to say something._

_"Shikamaru, Choji! Come on, we're out of here!" Ino yelled full of rage as she stormed out of the scene. Shikamaru and Choji looked at each other and quickly followed Ino._

He knew what Ino said to Sakura affected her, they were friends, or at least kind of. Back in the forest he had been there to defend her against Ino and her stupid words, but now it was her turn to defend herself. He was worried about how the fight would turn out even though he hated having to admit it even to himself.

He remembered her words from before clearly…

_"No Sasuke, I won't quit. I want to be as strong as you and Naruto, but that won't happen if I run away." She said smiling at him, noticing he worried, he cared. She was grateful._

This was a test for her to prove herself it was as important to her as it was to him. And who better to prove herself than against than Ino. He also remembered his words to her.

_"Alright, I won't try and persuade you, but if things get too far…" He trailed off._

If things got too far he would step in even if she ended up hating him for it.

"Sakura Haruno and Ino Yamanaka come down." The proctor spoke breaking the silence and making both girl stop staring at themselves, they both made their way down.

"Of all the people for Ino to have to go up against it would have to be Sakura, what a mess." Shikamaru sighed.

Once they were down the silently faced each other and Sasuke could see the determination in Sakura's eyes and he wondered if that would be enough. Was Sakura strong enough?

"I never thought I'd fight you." Ino told Sakura truthfully.

Sakura just stared back and Sasuke could only wonder what she was thinking. "Don't expect me to go easy on you." He heard Ino say, too sure of herself.

"Go Sakura! Don't lose!" Naruto yelled at her, of course he would cheer her on, it was Naruto.

"Begin." The proctor spoke and Sasuke stepped father from the wall so he could see the fight more clearly.

…

Sakura and Ino didn't waste any time and they both ran at each other without a second thought. Sakura threw a kick Ino easily dodged and Ino threw a punch at her Sakura evaded. Once again Sakura threw a kick but Ino jumped out of the way.

Sakura threw three kunais at Ino of which Ino dodged one caught another one and threw it to deflect the third one.

…

"Sakura's totally winning this." Naruto chuckled beside Sasuke.

"What a fool." Shikamaru murmured under his breath and Sasuke sighed knowing Naruto would want to start a fight.

"What did you say to me?" Naruto turned angrily at Shikamaru.

"You want to make something of it, then go ahead, you'll lose." Shikamaru countered and Sasuke was actually surprised the lazy ninja would even reply to Naruto.

"Just who the hell do you think you are?" Naruto replied angrily back.

"Is this as good as kunoichi can get at hand to hand combat?" Neji mused out loud from Sasuke's side. Naruto's ears of course heard it and he turned his anger at Neji's direction.

"It's not because they're girls Neji." His team mate Tenten answered him which instantly caught Sasuke's and Naruto's attention. "It's just because those two are using kid gloves, it's doesn't matter if you're a man or woman in battle."

Sakura and Ino panted already tired and beat up. They were both giving it her all. And so they both ran at each other again throwing punches and kicks at each other. But of the two of them Sakura was the one was attacking the most while Ino just tried evading most of the time.

Other times they were evenly matched when even their moved would be the same. The fight was definitely different than the other two. It wasn't just to win it was also to prove one was better than the other.

Suddenly one of Ino's punches hit Sakura on the stomach making her stop for a moment. Ino took the chance to send a punch to Sakura's face. Sasuke saw Sakura flinch as the punch went her way but when it hit her it wasn't the punch that had been sent her way instead it was slap. That made everyone gasps around him. Ino had had the perfect chance and she missed it, he only wondered why.

…

Sakura looked at Ino her eyes wide and Ino looked back eyes equally wide and stared at her hand a frown on her face she took a few steps backward still staring at her hand. Sakura just stared back at her.

"_Cosmos flowers are also called autumn cherry blossoms and they're the pretties flowers in the fall, their name comes from an old word that means 'harmony'. They can harmonize with any other flower." Ino spoke in a matter of fact manner smiling at Sakura._

_Sakura blushed and avoided Ino's gaze, compared to Ino she always felt so small._

_Ino took a small flower from Sakura's hand and placed it in her own hair, "So, tell me, do I look as pretty as the cosmos flowers now?" Ino asked smiling gently at Sakura._

"_Yes…" Sakura spoke quietly somehow feeling envious of Ino's confidence._

Yes, Sakura could admit it to herself now; looking back she was envious of Ino because she believed in herself something Sakura could never do. She remembered thinking that Ino was great. Back then she thought that compared to Ino she was nothing. In a way she owed what she was now to Ino, but for her to completely prove to herself that she was something she had to beat Ino.

"_Hey, what's wrong?" Ino questioned Sakura turning to look at her._

"_Ino, if you're a cosmos flower then am I just a thoroughwort?" Sakura asked sadly._

"_Now why would you say that? Well…let's see, actually I don't think you're a flower at all Sakura. You're still a bud waiting to bloom" Ino told her smiling brightly._

"_Yeah…you're right." Sakura spoke sadly._

Sakura's hand clenched in a fist besides her looking seriously at Ino she said, "Alright, listen up Ino. I'm not the week needy girl I used to be. You're not even on my radar, Ino-_pig_." Sakura spoke harshly at her.

"What did you say?" Ino asked back dumbfounded.

"I think you heard me just fine." Sakura replied back looking directly at her.

"Sakura! You better watch your mouth, do you have any idea who you're mouthing off to. Don't press your luck with my you little billboard brow!" Ino yelled back just as harshly.

…

"Did you hear that…Sakura was just so mean. That's out of line, isn't it? She sure made Ino mad. I've never seen her look so scary." Naruto spoke sounding kinda scared. Sasuke was also surprised Sakura had been so harsh to Ino, he wouldn't have thought her capable of it.

"Yes, but there's more to it than that. Sakura isn't the kind of girl to do things like needlessly flaunt her own power and hurt people, but she also doesn't like Ino taking pity on her and pull her punches." Kakashi spoke making both Naruto and Sasuke stare at him with a confused expressions on their faces.

"Sakura wants to fight against her all." Sasuke finally realized as he looked over at the fight.

…

"So I'm a bud that hasn't flowered, huh?" Sakura wondered out loud she could feel the mark on her neck pulsating but she tried her best to ignore it.

"_I thought it would be a real waste for you to wilt away as nothing but a bud. I mean, how sad is it if flowers never bloom? For all we know, that little bud it might become a flower even more beautiful than a cosmos." Ino spoke smiling warmly at Sakura._

She had tried so hard to live by those words Ino had told her long ago. If she tried hard enough she could do it, that she could become a beautiful flower. She wanted to be like Ino, she had always been an example for her, a goal to strive for. But now she didn't want Ino to hold back on her.

"It's time I surpassed you, and if I don't face your very best then there's just no point." Sakura spoke to Ino breaking her out of her trance.

…

Sasuke suddenly saw as Sakura took off her head band and stared back at Ino smiling slightly. Ino stared back at her in understanding. They stared at each other as if having a silent conversation by just staring at each other.

"What in the world is going on there?" Naruto asked looking at Sakura and Ino confused.

"What do you mean?" Kakashi chuckled lightly at Naruto.

"Why are those two getting so worked up just by looking at each other?" Naruto asked wanting to know what was happening between them, but of course it was something between them, no one else.

"You just can't see you're exactly the same way, when it comes to Sasuke. They're rivals. Rivalry is a tricky business. Not that I would know." Kakashi said sparing Might Guy, Lee's sensei a glance before turning back to the fight.

Sasuke understood, they were rivals and friends. That was why they this fight seemed so important to Sakura. He'd never seen her like this. Both of them took their head bands and placed them on their foreheads facing each other, finally as equals.

…

"_This time we do this right, no holding back. A fair fight and I'm going to win." _Sakura thought as she stared back at Ino former best friend and rival.

Sakura ran at Ino and she did the same, they threw a punch at the other but the punch's met halfway. They jumped back staring at each other and took a defensive stand.

They ran at each other again and Sakura made some clones to run beside her.

"Just a plain old jutsu. Do you really think you can beat me with a basic ninja art like that?" Ino screamed back at her taking a defensive stance.

Sakura sent chakra to her feet for speed and when she was close enough she sent chakra to her fist hitting Ino after her clones disappeared with everything she had sending Ino flying backwards. "Let's see your best Ino."

Ino started getting up with a bit of difficulty and replied to Sakura, "It's not like I needed your invitation, you know. I'll give you my best and you're not gonna like it." She declared finally on her feet.

* * *

**A/N:**

**_Well thank all of those who reviewed on the last chapter, there were 15 reviews. I'm so happy. :D I'm almost at the half of the second chapter. It was going to be part of this chapter but I split it up so I could put this one already as thanks for being such wonderful readers. _  
**

**_I'm writing from Sasuke pov the fight since in the anime he wasn't there and I wanted to let everyone know how he views the fight and everything. Hope it was okay._**

**_I hoped you liked this one. I know some didn't want the Ino Sakura fight but it's important for the story, there are just some things I can't change. Sorry. Next chapter the fight will end._**

**_Let me know what you thought of this one, any guesses, ideas, suggestions, or comments let me know. I hope to get the other chapter done soon and depending on the enthusiasm I see with this one the sooner I'll put it._**

**_You review, I'll update. Deal? ;)_**


	12. Too Far

And So the Blossom Withers

* * *

Chapter 12: Too Far

_What a wicked game to play,  
To make me feel this way._

_-HIM_

* * *

"You're doing awesome Sakura, believe it!" Naruto cheered.

"Powerful strikes using chakra, top notch considering she's a rookie, her fighting style reminds me of someone… I've never seen Sakura this good." Kakashi mused out loud.

"She's always been good at controlling chakra." Sasuke complimented.

"Hold on, you're not saying she's better than me are you?" Naruto asked with a disbelieving look on his face.

"No, you're the greatest." Kakashi replied sarcastically but Naruto grinned believing it.

"Tch, idiot." Sasuke replied at Naruto's who was completely oblivious to the sarcasm in his statement.

…

Sakura and Ino kept at it throwing punches and kicks at each other, but now they were equally matched, both trying her best. It didn't seem to be good enough to beat their opponent. Both of them were already tired and didn't have much chakra left. Sakura's neck had been hurting for a while, pulsing in her neck as an invitation to use it, but she refused to.

Sakura and Ino threw a punch at each other and it hit them both in the face sending them both to the ground.

As Ino made it back to her feet she screamed at Sakura, "This isn't how it was supposed to go, how can you be evenly matched with me?" in anger.

"Tch, I guess you're right Ino, your obsession with your looks and your hair can't be surpassed. I've on the other hand have been training hard." Sakura said with a smug look on her face.

Ino glared at Sakura already mad, right, training hard and killing ninja's how could she forget about that? Ino took a kunai from her pouch and said, "You're gonna pay for that. I've had enough of you making fun of me!" Ino took her hair in her hands slowly and cut her pony tail short with the kunai. She took her hair in her hands.

Sakura eyes widened at that, it surprised her. She looked at the upper level seeing Ino's team mates surprised expression and even hers. No one had expected that especially from Ino.

…

"That's it! See? I don't need this." Ino exclaimed throwing her hair to the ground looking completely pathetic in Sasuke's eyes

"How stupid." Sasuke muttered under his breath.

"I can't believe she cut her hair, her _hair_. That's like sacred to her." Naruto exclaimed in complete surprise.

"I think she lost it." Kakashi said laughing slightly.

"And I thought she looked scary before." Naruto muttered under his breath.

…

"Alright, I'll put an end to this right now." Ino yelled doing a hand sign. "Get ready to tell everyone that you lost to me billboard brow."

Sakura recognized the sign, it was for the mind transfer jutsu. "I know you're frustrated, but that's pointless."

"Oh yeah? We'll just see about that." Ino replied still doing the hand sings.

"Ninja art mind transfer jutsu. It's a jutsu that allows the user to take over the opponent's spirit and take control of their body. But despise its power there are major flaws to this formidable jutsu that makes it extremely dangerous." Sakura said smiling at Ino in a mocking way.

"I won't know unless I try." Ino decided not listening to reason.

"You know that if you miss it's all over." Sakura said getting ready to evade the jutsu.

Sakura started running as Ino prepared to do the jutsu. "Ninja art mind transfer jutsu!"

Suddenly both of them stopped and Ino fell on her knees to the floor. Sakura laughed despite the pain in her neck and said, "What an unfortunate choice, Ino. You're done." She stepped forward to finish the match but just as she did she was trapped. She couldn't move. "No way…" Sakura whispered as she looked back at Ino.

"You fell for it Sakura." Ino laughed looking at Sakura's surprised face. "I finally caught you. All those sings before were just an act to fool you, to trick you into running straight to the trap I laid for you and it worked. Now you can't move at all, can you? You're trapped in a special rope made from _my_ hair with my chakra infused with it. Now that you're trapped there's no way for my jutsu to miss; I can take over your body and make you say you forfeit the match." Ino said as she started making the hand sign once again.

Sakura tried moving but it was no use, she had fallen for Ino's trap and now she couldn't move. She looked in horror as Ino yelled, "Mind transfer jutsu!"

…

Sakura's body went rigid as Ino's went limp. "That's _really_ unfortunate, _Sakura_." Ino spoke from inside Sakura's body, the jutsu worked. It was all over for Sakura, Sasuke actually believed she would win.

"What's with Ino and Sakura? I mean, Sakura's acting real strange, this is her chance! Do it already Sakura attack!" Naruto exclaimed not yet understanding.

"Idiot the mind transfer jutsu worked." Sasuke muttered angrily, how could she fall for that?

"What?" Naruto yelled in horror.

"Sasuke's right, Sakura's spirit has been taken over by Ino's." Kakashi spoke eyeing Sakura closely for any sign that he might be wrong.

They all saw Sakura's lips twitch in a smile, her hand starting to rise. It was over.

"Now I, Sakura Haruno would like to say that I-" Sakura was cut off.

"No, Sakura don't! You've worked so hard to get here don't disgrace now by losing to that lame Ino girl!" Naruto yelled hoping to snap Sakura out of it.

"My beautiful blossom, don't lose!" Lee screamed his hand made a fist in front of him.

"Sakura, don't quit." Sasuke spoke loud enough to be heard surprising himself and everyone around him. Just then he saw Sakura's eyes widen and she started struggling, holding her head tight and trembling.

"This can't be happening!" Ino yelled from inside Sakura as she clutched her head.

"What's wrong? Are you withdrawing?" The proctor asked.

"No! I won't be withdrawing, not today." Sakura spoke, voice hard. Sasuke could feel the powerful dark aura around her again and cursed in his mind, of course this would push her to use it. It was the only way.

…

_Inside Sakura's mind Ino cowered in fear as she faced three Sakura's._

"_What the hell is this?" Ino asked in desperation wondering how her jutsu could have failed._

"_Cha! You're mine!" One of the Sakura's screamed as she took Ino from her shirt and started shaking her. That Sakura was loud with weird markings on her forehead._

"_I told you. You won't beat me Ino." The Sakura she's always known spoke from behind the loud one. Ino could see her breathing heavily and her hand resting on her neck._

_Suddenly Ino tensed sensing a strange and powerful aura like the one she felt from Sakura in the Forest of Death and saw behind her former friend another Sakura. Her face was cold with a menacing smile forming at her lips, she was covered in weird markings all over her body._

_"What should I do with you?" She chuckled darkly and noticed that the loud Sakura let her go. Both Sakura turned to look at the one with markings all over her body._

_"Ino, get out of my mind." The one she thought was the real Sakura spoke, not taking her eyes of the dark Sakura._

_"Yeah or you'll be in way big trouble." The loud one said grinning, sparing Ino a glance._

_Sakura reached out to the loud one and she disappeared into Sakura, like they merged together. Then Sakura turned back to the ones with markings all over her and said, "Ino, get out of here now!"_

_"You're too soft Sakura. Someday I'll merge with you too." The dark Sakura told the original one while laughing and Ino quickly did the hand signs to get out of her mind and return to her body._

…

They both seemed to have control of their respective bodies and they were breathing heavily. Sakura clutched her neck and Sasuke could guess she was trying to hold in the power that emanated from her back in the forest.

"How could you have three spirits in you? Just what are you anyway?" Ino screamed at Sakura.

He could see the confusion in Naruto's eyes; he would probably think Ino was crazy. But Sasuke found some sense in it because of the mark on Sakura's neck, though that would only count for two. He wondered about the third.

Sakura started to rise to her feet still breathing heavily, but even though there were no markings around her body he could feel the mark was taking her over. Ino was trying to get up but failing, she didn't even have the stamina to stand on her feet. Sasuke saw Sakura smile, but her smile wasn't a kind one. It was a warning, the warning he needed. Sakura was no longer in complete control over her body.

…

"Lord Hokage the curse mark is about to take over!" Anko hissed at the Hokage looking at the pink haired who had just risen to her feet. "I'll stop-" She was cut off.

"Not yet, Anko. If she attacks you can stop the fight, we can't jump to conclusions yet." The Hokage spoke putting a hand on Anko's shoulder restraining her. He wasn't sure of he was making the right choice.

…

Sasuke saw Sakura getting ready to run at Ino and heard Ino gasp in horror. She was going in for the kill. He knew it, and he couldn't let her do it, she wouldn't forgive herself.

_"Alright, I won't try and persuade you, but if things get too far…" He trailed off._

This was what he had referred to, now he had to stop her.

She ran at Ino and the proctor announced thinking that would make her stop, "The match is over, Sakura Haruno wins." He coughed.

Sasuke saw that Sakura didn't stop and jumped from the upper level. "Sakura!" He yelled falling on his feet just when Sakura was about to get too close to Ino. He took a defensive stand in front of Ino thinking Sakura would stop in her tracks.

Sakura didn't stop and ran towards him; she grinned at him. He ran at her too and tackled her to the ground falling on top of her, pinning her down. He saw her glare and felt her struggle underneath him for a moment until her senses came back.

She stopped and gasped seeing how close she was to him. Sasuke could feel her breath on his face, they were _so_ close. Just an inch apart, just then his gaze fell over her lips. He forgot the fight and everything around him, it was just them. He didn't know why he had, in the worst moment possible, the sudden urge to close the gap between them. It had been the first time he's ever been so close to a girl and he blamed it on that. He looked back at her emerald green eyes and he could see she was thinking the same.

Suddenly a voice interrupted his thoughts, "Sakura, are you okay?" Kakashi asked worried.

Sakura's eyes flicked to him and she answered, "Yeah, umm..." She paused looking back at Sasuke, "May I get up now?" He could see her blush as she looked up at him.

"Yeah, sure." Sasuke said getting up without looking at her again. He was grateful somehow that Kakashi had interrupted them, how could he have thought to kiss Sakura? Sakura!

The second exam proctor with purple hair went over to Sakura and told Kakashi, "She's out of the chunin exam, she almost killed her opponent."

"She won, Anko, didn't you hear the proctor? She's not out; Sakura's going to the finals." Kakashi spoke, his voice hard.

Sasuke looked at Sakura whose eyes were wide, she looked at him scared. They both understood, Anko knew about the mark on Sakura's neck

"You're just lucky she didn't kill the girl, if she did I would have locked her up to never see the light of day again." Anko hissed at Kakashi forgetting Sasuke and Sakura were close enough to hear everything they said.

Sakura gulped visibly and Sasuke angrily muttered at Anko, "Exacly she didn't kill her, so why make a fuss about it?"

"Shut up Uchiha, this is your entire fault; you know that mark was meant for you." She spoke glaring at Sasuke's direction. Sasuke was curious; he wanted to know what she knew about the mark and why she insisted it was for him. But Kakashi chose to speak at the moment.

"You're out of line Anko. She's my student and my responsibility. She didn't kill the girl and advanced to the finals, so butt off. I'll deal with it; I'm going to seal the curse mark." Kakashi glared back at her and she angrily left.

Sasuke looked at Sakura who was looking in the direction the medics had taken Ino he could see her face filled with guilt and somehow he knew he had done the right thing and as he stepped into the fight.

"I need you two to come with me." Kakashi spoke to Sasuke and Sakura. Sasuke just nodded and followed Kakashi who had already begun to walk away and Sakura hesitantly followed Sasuke knowing she had no choice in the matter.

* * *

**A/N:**

**_Well 18 reviews in the previous chapter, thank you so much. Because of all of you I put this chapter earlier. Hope you liked it._**

**_I knew many of you wanted Sakura to win and so here it is, Sakura takes the win and a little SasuSaku :P that moment wasn't planned though it just wrote itself -  
_**

**_I need to ask for a favor though, I want to know if all of you want me to keep on the fights just like I have or if I should just write the important details like who won and lost and keep advancing with the story at a faster rate without so much descriptions of the fighting, since the rest aren't really important to write. It's all up to you my readers :) Let me know what you want in a review and I'll take it into consideration._**

**_Anyway! Hope you liked this chapter, any comments, ideas, suggestions, or anything let me know! Oh, and tell me how was the SasuSaku little moment, 'cause I have a feeling it was way way way OOC. -_**

**_You know the drill, you review, I'll update.  
Pretty simple, huh? :P_**


	13. Borrowed Fate

And So the Blossom Withers

* * *

Chapter 13: Borrowed Fate

_'Cause you know what they say  
About the visions in your head and what they mean.  
How strange._

_-Emilie Autumn_

* * *

"I wanted to see who got to go to the finals." Sakura whined as she followed Sasuke and Kakashi.

"Me too." Sasuke sighed, his hands in his pockets.

"Quit whining you two, Naruto will probably tell us all about it afterwards." Kakashi kept walking. He knew both of them wanted to see the fights but he needed to talk to them both and he needed to seal Sakura's curse mark.

Kakashi opened a door and went down some stairs and Sasuke and Sakura quietly followed, closing the door behind them. There was no arguing with Kakashi, if he was taking them away from the fights it was absolutely necessary. He knew Kakashi worried about her just as Sasuke and Naruto, though they all had different ways of showing it.

When already down Sakura asked, "What are we doing here?"

"I'm going to seal your curse mark, but first I have to make some preparations." He spoke doing some markings on the floor and Sakura quickly reached for her neck. She took out the bandage covering it. "Tell me what happened in the forest of death." Kakashi commanded.

She looked at Sasuke before speaking to find a frown on his face, "We encountered a ninja and after fighting with Sasuke he extended his neck and went for Sasuke but I got in the way and this was the result…" She spoke touching her neck for a moment.

"Why did you get in the way…?" Sasuke asked and when she looked over at him he saw him look at the ground.

"I had a bad feeling…my body moved on its own." She spoke, it wasn't a lie but it wasn't the whole story either. Somehow she had seen him getting the mark and saw the results of it. It frightened her. She couldn't let him live that life when she had the chance to stop it.

She cared about him and she didn't want all she saw to come true.

_Running after him, chasing him down, and going in for the kill. That's what she had to do. Yet when catching up to him…that was a difficult task. There was a cliff and so she had him cornered there, if he fell he wouldn't survive. "I know you don't want to do this Sakura. You know, I wanted to live a different life, with you…and Naruto of course; yet this cursed seal took that away… I'm sorry." And he let himself fall…_

She didn't want him to ruin his life because of that mark, he meant too much to her. She didn't know what those visions where, but she would do all in her power to ensure they didn't come true. He was a friend and she cared about him.

She didn't just like him or idolize him like she did back in the Academy, she care about him as a person. Her eyes fell on him as he glared down on the floor lost in thought; she was afraid for herself, what was going to happen to her in result of the mark in her neck. But she was glad it wasn't him.

_She stopped and gasped seeing how close she was to him. They were so close. Just an inch apart, just then her gaze fell over his lips. She suddenly forgot everything around her, the fight with Ino and the mark on her neck that almost went out of control. Being so close to him was something she had always secretly wanted and now that she had it she felt herself tense. She had never been so close to a boy and she never imagined the first would be him. She wanted so badly to close the gap between them, but thought better of it. She looked into his onyx eyes that bore into hers and thought she saw them flick to her lips for a moment._

_She was then reminded that he was Sasuke, he would never feel that way for her. It was probably her mind playing tricks on her she decided._

_Suddenly a voice interrupted her thoughts, "Sakura, are you okay?" Kakashi asked worried._

_Sakura's eyes flicked to him and she answered, "Yeah, umm..." She paused looking back at Sasuke, "May I get up now?" She felt herself blushed as she looked up to him and saw his eyes widened for a moment as he let her sit up. She was glad Kakashi interrupted them before she did something she shouldn't have._

She hoped her thoughts hadn't been so obvious earlier. She sighed, she didn't want to ruin how things were between them because of some stupid thoughts.

"That's all that happened?" Kakashi asked breaking both Sasuke and Sakura's thoughts. He was asking about the curse mark.

"No. Sakura fainted after getting that mark and I took her both and Naruto, who were unconscious, to a safe place. Sound ninja came looking for her, Rock Lee and I fought them, but they would have killed us both…" he paused angry to have to admit he couldn't protect Sakura the way he should have, he continued, "if Sakura hadn't woken up, she…" he trailed off looking at Sakura for permission to tell Kakashi the rest of the story. Instead she spoke herself.

"I was taken over by this mark and before I knew it I killed the sound ninja who had hurt Sasuke…I didn't mean to kill him… I-" her voice broke and Kakashi and Sasuke looked at her. Neither of them wanted this for her.

'_To have to kill so young'_ Kakashi thought his eyes saddened at the sight of her like this. "You did what you had to do to protect your team mate, your friend. You did nothing wrong, he would have done the same for you." Kakashi tried to comfort her.

_Sakura could feel one of her team mates get up and as she looked she noticed it was Sasuke. _

"_Sasuke…" She breathed his name in relief._

_Yet when he rose to his feet there was a dark aura around him and he was covered with markings visible throughout all his body. His eyes red with the sharingan, he looked menacing._

"_Sakura…who did this to you?" He spoke staring directly in her eyes, there was a hint of concern in his voice, but also it was a threat to whoever had hurt her._

"_Sasuke?" She asked, her eyes wide, it looked like Sasuke, but it couldn't be him._

"_Who is it?" He asked, more forceful now, but Sakura didn't answer._

"_I did it." Spoke the sound ninja grinning over at Sasuke. He attacked Sasuke with sound coming from his arms but Sasuke used a substitution and appeared beside him. He punched him and the sound ninja fell to the ground._

_Sasuke put a foot in his back and took both of his hands in his. He grinned and Sakura could feel his dark aura as he prepared to hurt the sound ninja just as he had hurt her. "So I see you're so proud of these two arms…the arms that hurt her. Hurting her was a grave mistake." He said as he, in a swift movement broke both of his arms._

_He turned to the other two knowing they had also taken part to hurt Sakura. "Just two left…"_

_Sakura couldn't bear see him like this; this wasn't the Sasuke she knew. She stood up despite the pain all over her body and ran at him. She threw herself at him, wrapping her arms around his body._

"_Stop!" She screamed at him and with his crimson eyes he looked back at her. "Sasuke, please stop…" She cried silently gripping him more tightly. As he looked at her she could see the marks disappearing from his body. And as he deactivated the sharingan he saw the onyx eyes of the Sasuke she knew._

"I know." She whispered. Again with those visions. She wondered if she was going crazy or if they were even real.

"Naruto doesn't know any of this, right?" Kakashi asked.

"No." Sasuke answered looking at Sakura who was looking at the ground refusing to look at neither of them.

"Please, don't tell him anything Kakashi sensei… at least not yet." She silently pleaded.

"Alright." Kakashi couldn't deny her that just like Sasuke; they were both moved by the unmistakable pain in her eyes as she looked back at them.

Over with the markings on the floor and the circle he made with his kunai's Kakashi turned to Sakura. "I need you to take off the dress and sit in the middle." Kakashi commanded her.

"I'll be leaving." Sasuke spoke and as he turned away Sakura touched his shoulder.

"Don't leave; I don't want to be alone…" She pleaded and he nodded staying.

Sakura did as she was told, zipping off the dress and placed it on the floor. Of course she felt uncomfortable, but that didn't matter now, they needed to seal the mark. Only in her binding wrapped around her chest and her shorts she sat on where Kakashi instructed her. She took her hair and moved it away from her curse mark so it wouldn't interfere.

Sasuke watched as Kakashi took a kunai and cut his hands and with his blood made markings around the curse mark. He saw Sakura tremble slightly as she bit her lip, she was scared.

After a while Kakashi finished with the markings and straightened up, "Okay… It'll be over quickly." He spoke hoping for Sakura to calm down. "You ready?" He asked and she just nodded, Kakashi sighed before making several hand signs as he finished all the hand sings necessary he spoke, "Curse sealing!" placing his hand on where the curse mark was.

Sasuke saw Sakura scream loudly in pain, it was horrible to see her like that. All the markings Kakashi had drawn on the floor and on her body reacted to Kakashi's jutsu, all of them retreated to Sakura's neck.

When Kakashi removed his hand from Sakura's mark he saw a circle of markings around the curse mark. Sakura's screams stopped and she fell forward, she put her arms in front of herself to prevent from falling on her face. Sakura breathed heavily.

"There, now the next time the curse mark starts acting up the seal should keep it in check." Kakashi explained, but Sakura barely heard him still trying to get over the pain that had just come over her.

"But remember this; this curse sealing jutsu is only as strong as you are. It derives its power from the strength of your will. If you lose faith in yourself, and your will weakens…it can take over." Kakashi explained carefully.

"So it's never truly sealed…?" Sakura asked with difficulty.

"No…the seal just helps you contain it, but in the end it's up to you." He replied noting the disappointment in her voice.

"So you can even use sealing jutsu…mmm, how you've grown Kakashi." Spoke a voice from the darkness and both Kakashi and Sasuke took a fighting stance both moving in front of Sakura.

Sakura watched from the ground as the person stepped closer and saw it was the snake man that had placed the curse mark on her.

"Orochimaru." Kakashi recognized his voice hard.

"Hmm, the girl is still alive." Orochimaru mused out loud looking at Sakura on the ground. "I thought you'd be dead." He smiled.

"What do you want with Sakura?" Kakashi asked as he glared at Orochimaru.

"I want nothing with the girl, she just got in the way, but she'll have to do for now." He spoke and then turned to Sasuke, "The curse mark was for you, but she took that fate as her own and now she'll pay for that with her life." He finished his gaze finally settling on Sakura.

He took a step forward and Kakashi tensed. "If you get any closer to Sakura…you'll have to fight me." Kakashi finished crouching and taking hold of his right hand with his left one and lighting appeared on his right hand.

Orochimaru started laughing, his laughter echoed in the huge empty room and Sasuke shuddered at the sound. "What you did was meaningless she doesn't have the will to contain the mark, she is weak, and the curse will make her crave power. She will seek me out…if she survives." He finished with a chuckled as he saw Sakura's eyes widen.

He then turn to walk away slowly and spoke, "Also, you were going to try and kill me, why don't you try? If you can that is…" He disappeared.

Kakashi deactivated the lighting on his right hand and straightened up. He was stupid to challenge Orochimaru, but he had to protect Sakura or at least try to.

They both turned to Sakura who was losing consciousness yet she tried getting on her feet fighting the urge to close her eyes. As she got up to her feet she closed her eyes and fell backwards, unconscious. Sasuke caught her in his arms before she fell to the ground. He frowned, she pushed herself too far.

"Why was the curse mark meant for me, what does he want with me?" Sasuke asked as he looked at Sakura's unconscious face.

"He is probably after the sharingan." Kakashi simply replied, smiling sadly as he looked over his two students.

"Then why did Sakura get in the way?" Sasuke asked and Kakashi could feel remorse in his voice.

"That's only something she knows…" Kakashi spoke, also wondering why Sakura really did it. Both Sasuke and Kakashi knew there was more to it than she let on.

"She'll be fine, right? Nothing will happen to her?" Sasuke asked and Kakashi could see the desperation in his eyes, he could see how scared he really was for the girl in his arms. Kakashi smiled sadly, this was what it took for him to finally notice her.

"Yeah…" He said knowing it might be a lie, but he hoped she would be alright.

* * *

Ino looked over at Shikamaru who sat in a seat aside the bed she laid in. She was glad not to be alone there; Shikamaru looked at her with a sad smile on his lips. He was glad she was alright, glad nothing had happened to her.

The fight between Sakura and Ino had been intense for them both, he could tell. He also knew that Ino felt beaten, she had lost to Sakura.

"I lost…Sakura beat me…" Ino spoke sadly.

"It's alright Ino, it was a close fight." Shikamaru lied; everyone saw that Ino wasn't able to stand up, that the proctor ended the fight because she was a sitting duck.

"Don't lie to me Shikamaru." She spoke looking down at her hands made fist in her lap. "She won, she's stronger than me…and she didn't just win the fight…" Ino trailed off looking at Shikamaru.

"What do you mean?" He asked suddenly confused.

"She won Sasuke too…didn't you see how he rushed to her?" She paused, her eyes looking sad. "I saw how he looked at her…and back in the forest I saw how Sasuke fought for her and then how Sakura defended him…"

Shikamaru could only watch her, not knowing what to say. Ino looked over at him and from the open door to her room she could see Kakashi, Sakura's sensei, carry Sakura; probably to take her to a room to rest. Sasuke followed quickly behind with Sakura's dress over his shoulder. Ino could see the worried expression on his face as he passed.

"I give up on him." She declared and smiled at Shikamaru who couldn't help but smile back.

* * *

**A/N:**

**{[revised]}**

**_I know I did some horrible things in this chapter thanks to a reviewer, it was so horrible I had to change it right away. Sakura saying she's in love just like that, because of the things you know for now it doesn't make any sense and since I can't explain some things yet I had to change that and I'll have to take it slower. And of course Sasuke won't change drastically but he will change._  
**

**_About Sakura's visions you'll have to wait for a few more chapters for a surprise. And remember I'm skipping the fights that's why there was no Naruto in this chapter._**

**_I'm sorry to those I disappointed with how the chapter was previously. Hope you can forgive me. Next chapter will hopefully be up soon. :)_**

**_You review and I'll update soon. :)_**


	14. Opponents

And So the Blossom Withers

* * *

Chapter 14: Opponents

_Who will be your pretty, little enemy?_

_-Coheed and Cambria_

* * *

Suddenly nurses appeared in Ino's room dragging another bed along with them. Ino and Shikamaru stared at the nurses with eyes wide. Then they saw Choji being brought into the room, he was barely conscious, after a moment Asuma also entered the room, a frown on his face.

"Choji!" Ino exclaimed, wondering who could have hurt him so.

"Is he alright?" Shikamaru asked toward Asuma, concerned for his friend.

"Is nothing serious, but his fight took a lot out of him. He'll be alright after a while." Asmua spoke resting his back against a wall between both of his student's beds. "How are you Ino?" He asked smiling slightly.

"I've been better, still can't believe I lost." Ino spoke bitterly, losing to Sakura, who would have thought?

"So how was Choji's fight?" Shikamaru asked looking at Choji who lay in the bed without talking.

"Well he fought well and I thought he could have won, but he was against Kankuro of the village in the sand." Asuma paused for a moment and added, "They say those siblings of the sand are opponents to be feared. I heard Anko talking with the Hokage and they seemed to have finished the exam in just ninety seven minutes."

Shikamaru's eyes were wide surprised and scared. Ino looked at Shikamaru and Asuma with a confused expression on her face. She didn't seem to understand what the big deal was.

"Why the face Shika?" She asked, her head cocked sideways waiting for an answer.

"You don't get it do you Ino, they're strong. Like really, _really_ strong; it's not normal to be able to finish the second test so easily. Am I right Asuma sensei?" Shikamaru asked directing his attention to Asuma.

"He's right Ino; they broke the record for finishing the exam." Asuma spoke.

Ino nodded slowly beginning to understand.

"I hope I don't have to fight any of them in the finals, it would be such a drag." Shikmaru breathed out.

"So that means Choji lost?" Ino asked her sensei.

"Yes, Kankuro was a strong opponent." Asuma nodded looking at Choji who was sleeping; he was probably tired from the fight.

"So that means of our team the only one going to the finals is Shikamaru, right?" Ino looked sadly over at Asuma, she hadn't made it and neither had Choji. Shikamaru had always been a better fighter and smarter than the rest of them.

"It would appear so." Asuma nodded looking over at Shikamaru who didn't seem so pleased with the idea of having to keep going with the exam.

"Well it's a drag; while you guys can finally rest I still have the finals to deal with. So troublesome." He spoke, scratching his head with a frown on his face.

"Well you have to do your best Shika, I'll be there cheering for you and you have to pass the exam. You're our only hope." Ino smiled brightly at Shikamaru, knowing that he would do his best and that there was a strong chance that he would become chunin.

Shikamaru smiled at her, the idea of her cheering for him and only he was something that pleased him. It made him think that maybe it wouldn't be a waste of time after all. Maybe she was finally going to notice him.

* * *

It had been a while since Kakashi had brought Sakura to be taken care of, he assured Sasuke that she was okay and that she would wake up soon. Kakashi had told him she was just tired after what she's gone through plus her fight and the sealing jutsu. It was to be expected, she had been through a lot. There was no denying that.

Sasuke looked down on at the girl lying on the bed, unconscious. He couldn't deny that he was worried about her, but that was normal, right? She was his team mate, it was just normal that he would worry for her especially under these circumstances where her life was on the line.

_"The curse mark was for you, but she took that fate as her own and now she'll pay for that with her life." He finished his gaze finally settling on Sakura._

What could have Orochimaru had meant by that. Was it really inevitable that she would die because of this mark…?

No. That couldn't be it, if she had survived this far there was no way she was going to die because of it that simply.

He wasn't sure if she was going to the finals because even though she had won the match the second exam proctor, Anko, seemed hell bent on her not participating. Anko could figure out a way to get her out of the exam, and Sasuke didn't knew if that would make him glad or not. He knew Sakura wanted to prove herself, that she would want to continue on the test, but he worried because of the curse mark.

In a way it would be better for her not to participate, but he knew she wanted to. So he could only wait to see what would be decided.

He could have gone and continued seeing the matches and how everything turned out, but he refused and instead decided to stay with Sakura. He didn't want to leave her alone just in case since in a way he felt it was the fault, the curse mark _was_ meant for him. Anyway, he knew that Naruto would tell them everything that happened with luxury of details and whatever he missed Kakashi would let them know.

He looked at the girl lying in the bed who he hoped would wake up soon. Her lips were parted slightly, she was facing him and her pink hair was around her wrapping her form, yet it didn't conceal the curse mark from view. That damned mark.

He knew she didn't want anyone to know, but there was no keeping it from Kakashi and the exam proctor, Anko, already seemed to know. He wondered how many people really knew about the mark. Sasuke had promised Sakura that he wouldn't tell Naruto and he intended to keep his promise unless it was absolutely necessary. He stood up and looked through a cabinet at the corner of the room looking for a bandage to conceal Sakura's mark.

He walked back towards her and rested his hand on the curse mark. Her skin was warm and when he looked at her face he noticed she looked peaceful, looking at her now… no one would have guessed all the pain she's been going through. He placed the bandage concealing the curse mark from view and took a seat beside her bed once again.

He wondered who he would fight in the finals, he didn't know how the fights were going and who the ones that had passed were, but he had a pretty good idea. Would he have to fight the guy with the shadow jutsu, it would be interesting. Maybe it would be the Hyuga, rumors said he was strong, that would certainly be a challenge. Though it could also be the red haired guy, he seemed strong enough. And of course his opponent could be Naruto, he smirked at the thought, he had always wanted to fight Naruto.

Suddenly he saw Sakura stir, she was waking up. She opened her eyes and looked at Sasuke, confused.

"What are you doing here Sasuke?" She asked rubbing her eyes with her hands.

"Waiting for you to wake up." He answered simply, slightly smirking. That wasn't the answer she was looking for.

"I mean, why aren't you out there watching the matches?" She corrected her question and waited for an answer.

"Someone had to stay with you and Naruto can tell us everything about the fights when he gets here." Sasuke answered avoiding her gaze. Kakashi had offered to stay with her so Sasuke could go see the fights, but he refused. He wanted to stay with her, but that wasn't something she had to know.

"How much longer 'til the preliminaries are over?" She asked him.

"Probably not much, you've been asleep for a while and the fights aren't supposed to last so long." Sasuke concluded, he did hope they were almost over. He wanted to know who were going to the finals and who was going to be his opponent.

He stood up from his seat and walked toward a counter in the other side of the room where her dress laid folded. He took her dress and walked to her handing it over. She looked up at him as she took it; he could see her cheeks blush at remembering how exposed she was to him. He turned around as she put on her dress.

"Sasuke…" Sakura breathed out, no more than a whisper. Sasuke turned around assuming she had already finished putting on her dress.

Sasuke looked at her seeing her smile sadly as her emerald eyes looked up at him.

"Thank you for stopping the fight between me and Ino… I don't know what would have happened if you hadn't stepped in." She thanked him, grateful to him for not letting it go so far. She would have hurt Ino, or worse.

"Don't worry." He told her crossing his arms in front of his chest and then added, "You fought well."

"Thanks!" She beamed up at him a smile spreading across her face. She happy he recognized her effort, he gave her a compliment. It wasn't the greatest compliment ever, but it was more than enough coming from Sasuke.

They stared at each other for a moment without speaking, she could see him looking at her with soft onyx eyes his expression concerned something that wasn't normal for Sasuke. After a moment she reached quickly for her neck remembering the curse mark was there. When her hand touched her neck she realized the curse mark had been concealed.

"I hid the mark from view since you don't want Naruto finding out anytime soon, right?" He ended his sentence in a question, not sure if he had done the right thing.

"Right. I'm scared Sasuke." She said quietly, and he barely heard her.

"There's nothing to be scared about. Kakashi sealed the mark you'll be able to contain it." Sasuke replied, trying to comfort her; surprising himself.

"I hope you're right." Sakura spoke looking down at her hands in her lap.

_"I thought you'd be dead." He smiled._

From what she heard from Orochimaru, it wasn't normal for her to be alive. She was supposed to be dead because of the mark in her neck, yet she survived. What was that supposed to mean? She wondered if there was still a chance she'd die because of the mark. The mark had been meant for Sasuke and she couldn't bear the thought of him suffering and going through what she'd been through. It wasn't something she'd wish anyone.

Suddenly the door of the room burst open and Naruto came in smiling brightly at Sakura. Kakashi was a few steps behind him entering the room and closing the door afterwards. Kakashi had an amused expression as he stared at Naruto but when he saw Sasuke and Sakura his expression suddenly changed to concern.

"Are you alright now Sakura?" Naruto asked concerned taking over his voice.

"I am." Sakura forced out a smile at Naruto who of course had no idea what was really going on. She felt bad keeping it from him, but she was sure it was better this way.

"So are the preliminaries finished?" Sasuke asked drawing Naruto's attention to him.

"Yeah! Finally, huh?" Naruto chuckled.

"Tell us, how were the fights!" Sasuke could see Sakura curious to know, her eyes lit up as she looked at Naruto waiting.

"Well the fights were awesome and some were pretty intense, you should have seen them." Naruto paused, sitting at the end of Sakura's bed and then continued, "After you guys left they put up another girl fight, Temari from the sand, I think, and Tenten from bushy brows team. They both fought pretty well but the girl from the sand sure was scary she won and then threw Tenten like she was trash Neji barely caught her."

"After that one it was Choji against Kankuro who was also from sand. That one was an interesting one, the guy fought with puppets, it was so weird. But again the sand won there, Choji was beaten up real bad so he was taken by doctors." Naruto paused at that one letting it sink in.

Sasuke realized that as he thought those ninja from the sand were no joke, they seemed to be pretty strong, even Naruto seemed to realized that and as he looked over at Sakura she saw her eyes slightly wide. She understood they were strong too.

"Then it was Naruto Uzumaki, the next Hokage against Kiba. And of course I won. Kiba was no match for me." Naruto grinned barely sparing any details about his fight.

"He won by a fart." Kakashi finally said something, his back against the wall.

"Huh?" Sakura asked confused.

"A fart?" Sasuke questioned not understanding.

"Kakashi sensei!" Naruto protested, looking slightly embarrassed.

"Well the fight was in Kiba's favor, but he has a keen sense of smell and well let's just say that was his downfall. Naruto farted and to his bad luck he was just behind him. If it hadn't been for Naruto's fart Kiba would have won." Kakashi spoke matter of factly.

"Poor Kiba." Sakura muttered under her breath.

"Anyway, let me go on with the story." Naruto pouted.

"So you couldn't win the fight fair and square, huh?" Sasuke commented, but Naruto visibly ignored him.

"After mine it was Neji going against Hinata, the battle of the Hyugas. It was almost as long of a battle as yours Sakura, Neji beat her though. They had to stop the fight because even though we could all see Hinata couldn't fight anymore Neji was going in for a fatal blow. Hinata was also taken down here, I wonder if she's okay…" Naruto trailed off a frown on his face. "Neji was a real bastard, doing that to her."

Anyone could see Naruto was mad and Sakura wondered why. Was the battle really that bad?

"The last battle was between Gaara of the sand and bushy brows. The Gaara guy battled with sand and he's real creepy and scary and bushy brows is really good at taijutsu. It was an interesting battle, but in the end Gaara won. That was another fight that had to be stopped by the exam proctors; Gaara almost killed bushy brows…" He finished telling them about the matches.

That surprised Sasuke, to go as far as trying to kill the enemy, that guy was worse than his team mates.

"What about the finals, did they say who we're going against?" Sasuke asked, it was obvious to Sakura that he was practically dying to know who his opponent would be.

"Well umm… yeah." Naruto said rather uncomfortable.

"The ones going to the finals will be: Gaara, Kankuro, and Temari from the sand. And from the leaf: Shikamaru, Neji, Naruto, Sasuke, and Sakura." Kakashi looked at the three of them and smiled under his mask. "You three have made me proud, my whole team's going to the finals, seems I'm a good teacher." Kakashi chuckled under his breath. "I've offered to train the three of you for the finals which will be in a month, Naruto declined, what about you two?" Kakashi asked watching them both with his visible eye.

"I've got no problem." Sasuke replied.

"Me neither." Sakura said as she smiled; glad to not be left behind.

"Now what about the fights, who's going against who?" Sasuke asked.

"The fights were chosen randomly and they won't happen in the same order they were given out." Kakashi cautioned both Sasuke and Sakura while Naruto was surprisingly quiet.

"Shikamaru will fight Temari of the sand. Gaara will be up against Kankuro, both of the sand. Naruto will fight Neji." Kakashi paused and looked at both Sasuke and Sakura drawing their attention. "Last but not least, Sasuke you will fight Sakura."

The reactions were pretty much what Kakashi expected. They both widened their eyes and stared at each other. No one had expected them to have to fight each other, to have to stare down at each other as enemies.

"This can't be…" Sakura whispered in horror. She couldn't fight Sasuke.

"Is this a bad joke Kakashi?" Sasuke asked glaring in Kakashi's direction. Sakura was the one he had never thought he would fight.

"I'm afraid not Sasuke." Kakashi spoke with a frown. Naruto just stared at his two team mates not knowing who to cheer for.

"We're…we're…" Sakura trailed off.

"Opponents." Sasuke finished for her. And they both stared at each other still shocked with the news.

* * *

**A/N:**

**_I know some of you may hate me by now for taking so long to update and I'm sorry. Thanks to all my lovely reviewers, I got 18 reviews for the previous chapter and one of them made me realize something stupid I did in chapter 13, thanks so much!_**

**_I have a surprise for you guys that are curious about Sakura's visions. But I don't want to spoil it yet so you'll all have to wait. :P and I hope Sasuke vs Sakura surprised you as much as it surprised them. :P PRELIMINARIES ARE OVER! :D_**

**_I'll be working on the story this next few days, but I'm also busy since classes will be starting soon. Ughh._**

**_Anyway! Thanks for the reviews and I hope you liked this chapter, anything you wanna tell me or ask, you know what to do._**

**_You review, I'll update.  
Know how it works, right? ;)_**


	15. One Thousand Birds

And So the Blossom Withers

* * *

Chapter 15: One Thousand Birds

_We're not gonna fall now,_  
_We're not gonna bleed out,_  
_Never gonna break down._

_-Daughtry_

* * *

Sakura sat on the ground breathing heavily as she watched Sasuke spar with Kakashi. They had been going at it for a while Sakura watched already tired from her spar. It had been a week since they started training, there were three weeks left for the finals and she was worried about how she would do. Her opponent would be Sasuke and she still couldn't believe it. She didn't think training along with him was a good idea, but she had no choice there wasn't anyone else to train her and she needed the training.

Kakashi had told her she was getting better, but so was Sasuke. She could see that clearly as he spared with Kakashi, he threw his punches and kicks with force and precision along with speed and though Kakashi either blocked them or evaded them he was having a hard time doing it.

Kakashi had taken them both somewhere outside the village with permission from the Hokage and they've been there all week training. Kakashi since the first day of training began teaching them both one of his unique techniques, the Chidori. Both she and Sasuke already knew the basics but still had some difficulty with it, they both needed practice.

She could see Sasuke was already in a bad mood in his spar since Kakashi dodged everything and it became obvious as she heard him yell, "Fire Style: Fire ball jutsu!" throwing a fireball in Kakashi's direction. That was always a hint on when he was frustrated. Kakashi disappeared and appeared behind him kicking him and sending him flying to a nearby tree. One would think he would learn by now.

Sasuke disappeared from sight and threw several shurikens in Kakashi's direction. She could hear Kakashi chuckle as he took out a kunai and deflected them all.

Sasuke groaned in annoyance. He took position to charge the Chidori and suddenly Kakashi disappeared from sight reappearing behind him and stopping him from using the Chidori finishing the fight.

"Sasuke you can't use the Chidori whenever you get easily frustrated." Kakashi sighed shaking his head. Sasuke didn't have much patience.

"Hn." He replied obviously annoyed, but wasn't he always?

"You're so talkative Sasuke." Kakashi mocked him as he walked towards Sakura. Sasuke followed behind his sensei glaring at his back.

Kakashi sat in front of Sakura while Sasuke sat between the two. Sakura silently took out the food. She handed Sasuke a tomato while she and Kakashi just ate some apples.

"You were both good at the spar today though Sakura you need to work on your speed and Sasuke you need to work on your temper." Kakashi mused out loud as he took a bite out of the apple.

They all ate in silence after that, it was a break from all the morning fighting. Sasuke and Sakura both looked pretty tired especially Sakura. Kakashi was still surprised that the three of his students had gotten to the finals, for Sasuke and Naruto it was expected so he was more surprised with Sakura. He had offered to train the three of them, but Naruto refused saying that he didn't want to train with Sasuke and learn the same things; he was going to find his own teacher.

He wondered who would teach Naruto since he wasn't easy to work with, but somehow he didn't doubt he would find a teacher.

He had been shocked when he heard Sasuke and Sakura were going to be opponents in the finals, he knew his students hadn't liked the revelation of being opponents. Sasuke didn't want to fight Sakura and she didn't want to fight him. Naruto didn't know who he should cheer for either and Kakashi just tried training him equally even though it was easier for him to train Sasuke since he had the sharingan.

As he finished his apple he took a sip of water from his bottle and glanced at both of his students who in that moment had glanced at each other but they both quickly looked away. There had been a tension between them all week whenever they were training. In the mornings and at night they would be just fine; they would get along but while training they barely looked at each other. They knew they would have to face off against each other in battle in a few weeks and neither of them liked it.

Kakashi decided to break the silence between them and spoke, "Sakura, speed is necessary in battle and it is something you need to improve to be able to compete in the finals." He explained as he stood up. "Let's do a little spar again." He winked at her.

She smiled and finishing her apple stood up and followed him.

The both stopped walking and faced each other, Sakura and Kakashi took a stand ready to start. "Come at me." Kakashi spoke and waited for her to attack.

Sasuke ate his tomato watching Sakura and Kakashi spar, Sakura ran at him and when she was close enough she took the chance to send a punch his way with Kakashi caught before it hit him. Sakura quickly sent a kick his way and he jumped away from her.

He saw her smile before she ran at him again throwing a punch at Kakashi which he evaded and then he sent a kick her way which she quickly dodged she kicked his feet making him fall to the ground but before he made contact with the ground he disappeared appearing right behind her. Quickly she turned around and seeing a kick coming her way she jumped backwards.

Sakura once again ran at him and threw a punch his way which he once again caught her then tried kicking him but he caught that too and threw her across the field. She was barely able to catch herself before she fell to the ground.

Sasuke could see she was a bit frustrated since she hadn't even landed a decent hit on Kakashi, though of course that was never an easy task.

Sakura ran at Kakashi and when she was close enough she pushed chakra to her feet increasing her speed and sent a kick his way which caught him off guard and hit its mark. She then quickly sent a punch his way once again hitting him and while he recovered from that she took the chance and kicked his feet from under him and even though he caught himself from falling to the ground she could see Kakashi was impressed.

"Very well Sakura." Kakashi spoke and she beamed up at him. "You still need practice, but you get better every time."

"Thanks Kakashi sensei." She grinned at him, proud of herself.

"Sasuke, come over here." Kakashi called over to Sasuke and motioned him to come.

Sasuke walked over to the both of them who turned his way.

"You Sasuke need to work on your temper, you get frustrated to easily and an opponent can easily use that against you. Trying to activate the Chidori because you were frustrated with the spar wasn't your best idea and if this had been a life or death situation you would be dead. Remember that." Kakashi spoke as he looked at his student.

Sasuke only glared back, he knew he had gotten too carried away though he wasn't about to admit it and he certainty didn't want to hear about it.

"You two gave it a try this morning so let's try once again. Last one for today, of course." Kakashi spoke as he turned his back on both of them and walked over to the wall of rock where they usually practiced their technique.

Kakashi turned once again toward Sasuke and Sakura. "Remember the chidori is a blade to protect those close to you, those you care about. Is a technique that goes well with the sharingan" He looked at Sasuke. "and a better weapon than the cursed seal on your neck." He looked at Sakura. "Neither of you two should use it more than twice a day though. It's a dangerous technique." Kakashi explained watching both of his students to be sure they understood.

Sasuke and Sakura had heard the same thing several times a week, but Kakashi repeated it anyways thinking it was important for them to know and memorize even.

"Try it." Kakashi ordered and stepped aside to watch his students.

Both Sasuke and Sakura brought their hand in front of them channeling a large amount of chakra to their hands once the chakra seemed to be enough so much that it was visible both of them charged at the target, in this case the rock. Both of them hit their target and were left breathing heavily. Kakashi watched the marks left on the rock.

"The two of you are getting better." He nodded at them both. "But Sakura even though you charge no more than the necessary chakra to use the technique which is hard to do you still need to work on when you charge into your target, it seems it's hard for you to control." He watched Sakura and she smiled at Kakashi taking what he said into consideration. "Sasuke you charge onto the target well but you use way more chakra than necessary; you need to work on that." Sasuke nodded to Kakashi letting him know he understood.

"Well, well training both the Uchiha and the girl." Spoke a voice from behind them, when they turned around it was none other than Anko with Kurenai on her side.

"What are you two doing here?" Kakashi asked confused.

"Well, we asked the Hokage who was training the girl and he told us it was you so we came here to check it out. I can't believe you're teaching her the Chidori." Anko chuckled under her breath.

"Do you think it's wise for you to train them both, Kakashi? They will be opponents in the finals and by the time they get to the fight they will know each other's moves too well for it to be a fair fight." Kurenai spoke from beside Anko.

"They're both my students, I can't just train one and neglect the other." He argued.

"You're right; I wouldn't like to be in your place Kakashi. Having two of my students go against each other, doesn't sound fun." Kurenai said smiling sadly over at Sasuke and Sakura.

Sasuke watched them talk with mild interest since they were the subject of the talk. Sakura just stood there quiet as she listened.

"Sakura I'm sorry for the way I acted toward you in the preliminaries, but I had my reasons, I know that cursed seal well enough." Anko glanced at Sakura who was surprised at the woman's apology. She then turned to Kakashi, "I'll make a deal with you Kakashi."

"What kind of deal, Anko?" Kakashi asked carefully.

"There's three weeks left for the finals and you can't possibly train them both by yourself." Anko smirked and then continued. "Sakura is the only female from the hidden leaf village to pass to the finals. Me and Kurenai want to train her these three remaining weeks. As I said I know the curse mark well enough to help her keep it under control and I can teach her jutsus that will help her be toe to toe with the Uchiha. And Kurenai's a natural with genjutsu."

Sakura was shocked to see Kurenai and Anko wanted to train her, it made her glad.

"So what do you say Kakashi?" Kurenai asked smiling brightly.

"I would have no problem; you would have to ask Sakura though." Kakashi glanced at his student smiling from under his mask.

"What do you say Sakura?" Kurenai asked.

"Yeah, what do you say? We can teach you better than this perverted old man." Anko said jokingly and Sakura heard Kakashi protest in the background making her laugh out loud.

"Yes, I accept." Sakura smiled at both Anko and Kurenai.

"Good then say good bye to your team mate and teacher and let's get going." Anko urged her. Both Anko and Kurenai went ahead leaving Sakura to say her good byes.

Sakura turned to both Kakashi and Sasuke smiling at them both, she had been practically living with them for a week, she would miss them both.

"You'll learn a lot from them, they're great ninja's. Just watch out from Anko's temper." Kakashi chuckled. "Also remember to practice what I told you for the Chidori at least once a day to get it right." He told her placing a hand on her shoulder and smiling at her from beneath his mask. He would miss her presence. "I can't believe you'll leave me here with Sasuke, I'll be bored to death. See you in the finals Sakura." He laughed and let her go.

Sakura then turned to Sasuke who was watching her silently. They stared at each other for a moment and she smiled at him and said, "I'll miss you Sasuke." She then walked closer to him and extended her hand toward him, "Good luck on your training Sasuke." he took her hand and she gripped his hand tightly in hers before letting go.

"You too Sakura, see you in the finals." Sasuke spoke and Sakura couldn't help but smile brightly at him and then turned to walk away.

* * *

**A/N:**

**_Thanks to the 20 people who reviewed, you've made my week! It had been horrible so far with too many works and a psycho housemate obsessed with cleaning. Blame her for the chapter being late. -.- And again, thanks a bunch to the lovely readers who reviewed! :D_**

**_This chapter gave you a bit of the training but next will be the finals which won't be so detailed cause there are things i don't need to recall, we all know what happened. And Sakura doesn't want to be stronger than Naruto or Sasuke she just wants to be in the same level as them._**

**_Next chapter is on the writting process, and I have a question for you my lovely readers : Who do you think will win between Sasuke and Sakura or will it be a draw? Who do you want to win? :P_**

**_Anyway, thanks for reading and please do tell em what you think of this chapter._**

**_You want the next chapter and I want a review, I think it's a fair deal. :P_**


	16. Destiny

And So the Blossom Withers

* * *

Chapter 16: Destiny

"_Forget what we're told,  
Before we get too old."_

_-Snow Patrol_

* * *

Sakura stood in the clearing of the final test for the chunin exams in between Neji and Shikamaru. She gulped when she looked at all the people that were there to see the fights, it made her nervous. What if she wasn't good enough? She questioned herself. She saw the sand siblings who stood together confident, the only one that looked a little on edge was Kankuro and she guessed it was because he had to fight his own brother.

She saw that Naruto and Sasuke were nowhere to be seen and suddenly worried. The test would start soon and sure she knew that it was something normal for Naruto to be late to places but not Sasuke. Though maybe Kakashi's habits were rubbing off on him. She sighed.

She had to fight Sasuke; did she even have a chance to win? She thought not but she had spent all the month training hard for this match. Anko told her that it didn't matter if she won or lost she just had to prove that she was chunin material. And to her it didn't matter whether she wins or lose against Sasuke or whether she becomes chunin or not she just wants to be a match against him. She wants to fight Sasuke as equals.

She had no doubt Sasuke would give it his all, that it would be a tough fight and it wouldn't be easy for her with the curse mark either. Whenever she fought she could always feel the curse mark throbbing in her neck, welcoming her to use it as she pleased. It promised her power.

Anko had told her to not give in to the curse mark; it was as the name said a curse. It never brought anything good; there was no good in getting power like that. Somehow Sakura did know, she knew that mark had the power to change people, to destroy them, to slowly eat away at them until they were nothing more than a mere shell of what they once were.

All the month she'd been having nightmares with Sasuke bearing the curse mark and she'd wondered why many times. They seemed like memories, it seemed like reality. The nightmares hurt her, they terrified her. The thought of Sasuke becoming that broken man… She still didn't know what to make of the nightmares, but she didn't simply brush them off as she should've. She constantly thought about them and what she could do to prevent that.

She's been always watching Naruto's and Sasuke's back while they were always several steps ahead, in the end they were always stronger, much stronger. All she wanted was to catch up to them, to walk beside them. It wasn't much to ask, she just wanted to be stronger.

She was no one special. She didn't have all the stamina and confidence Naruto had couldn't do a jounin level shadow clone jutsu. And of course, she certainty wasn't an Uchiha with those piercing red eyes. She was just Sakura Haruno with a little more chakra control than average…or at least that was before the last month. She believed she had grown but that was yet to be seen. Here was her chance to prove it.

Suddenly she heard someone scream and when she turned along with Shikamaru she saw Naruto flying through the entrance and landing on the floor near them.

"He sure knows how to make an entrance, idiot." Shikamaru sighed as he watched Naruto.

Sakura rushed over to Naruto who was on the floor. "Are you alright Naruto?" She asked kneeling next to him worried.

"Yeah…" Naruto said unsure.

Shikamaru stood beside Sakura and helped Naruto up. "What a drag." He muttered while Naruto slowly became aware of his surroundings.

"You won't believe this but there are like a million bulls coming right this way!" Naruto exclaimed and everyone stared at him like he was crazy.

"You're right, we don't believe you." Shikamaru sighed.

"Are you sure you're okay?" Sakura asked raising an eyebrow in disbelief.

"Yeah, believe it!" He screamed while Sakura smiled. "Hey, where's Sasuke?" Naruto asked looking around.

"I don't know Naruto; it's weird that he still isn't here." Sakura said smiling sadly; she was worried, even Naruto was here.

"But weren't you training with him and Kakashi-sensei?" Naruto asked confused.

"Well I trained with them the first week, the rest of the month I've been training with Anko and Kurenai." Sakura smiled proudly. She had learned quite a few things.

"Oh." Naruto blinked still looking around.

"Hey you three quit your talking and present yourselves proudly to the spectators." The exam proctor said and they stood looking forward once more.

Naruto looked in amazement at the many people who were there to watch the fight, his eyes widening at the sight. He looked over at Sakura and saw her smile at him. He smiled back. It was a dream come true for Naruto just the fact that he was there. The only thing that made him a little uncomfortable was the fact that in his fight with Neji he would either be looked up to or once again be looked down to.

His fight with Neji wouldn't be easy, he had been the number one rookie last year and he was very strong as he saw in his fight with Hinata. Hinata did her best in trying to fight him, in trying to prove herself to him and to everyone else. He had to beat Neji; he had to do it to not be looked down to and for Hinata. Neji had humiliated her, he had purposely hurt her. Naruto wasn't going to let himself lose to the likes of him.

* * *

"Well glad to see you made it Lord Kazekage." The third Hokage smiled in his direction as he walked towards a seat beside him. "You must be weary coming all these way over to the Leaf village." The third Hokage commented with a small smile.

"Not at all. I'm just glad that for your sake the arena is here in the leaf village, as strong as you are I'm sure a long journey would have proven much too difficult for you at your age." The Kazekage said with malice in his eyes, it was meant as a rude comment.

"Nah, there's still plenty of life left in me." The third smiled in response he stood up and turned his attention to the ones competing and to the spectators. "Welcome to the chunin selection exams, this is the final test where the best will go against the best. Let the finals begin!"

The people cheered loudly wanting nothing more than the matches to begin. The competitors looked at their opponent with either nervous or eager glances. Except Sakura, she could only wonder where Sasuke could be and hope he would make it in time.

* * *

"The opponents for the first match are: Naruto Uzumaki vs. Neji Hyuga." The proctor spoke his voice loud and clear as Naruto and Neji stared at each other in recognition. "Those two stay, the rest of you go to the waiting area." He finished and the other competitors nodded before leaving the area.

"Naruto, good luck. Do your best!" Sakura smiled brightly at Naruto who turned around to see her waving at him before she turned around to leave with the rest of them.

"I'll try Sakura." Naruto murmured in no more than a whisper. He was up against Neji Hyuga; he knew it wouldn't be an easy battle.

Naruto and Neji positioned themselves across from each other, they stared at each other. Naruto glared at him his mind filling up with thoughts about what he had done to Hinata in the preliminaries, this match was for her. Neji on the other hand stared at him as if he was nothing in comparison; he felt superior and thought he had no chance of losing.

"You got anything to say to me?" Neji asked a slight smile playing at his lips.

Naruto's face turned in anger, glaring even more at the Hyuga across from him _"Hinata, I gave you my word."_ Naruto closed his eyes for a moment pointing a fist in Neji's direction and once again opening his eyes. "I vow to win!" He exclaimed, his voice sure of himself, full of determination.

Neji activated his byakugan and took a battle stance ready to begin. "I can't wait to see the look of despair on your face when you notice the vow you made is impossible to keep." Neji's smile was full of confidence.

"Now let the first match begin!" The proctor shouted and everyone cheered.

As soon as the match began Naruto rushed toward Neji. As Naruto was about to land a punch Neji evaded by directing Naruto to the ground but Naruto was able to land on his feet and once again threw a punch in Neji's direction which he easily evaded. Naruto quickly got mad and kept throwing punches his way with Neji caught and evaded.

It was then that Neji decided to make his first move and with his palm he hit Naruto in the chest. Naruto quickly recoiled from the hit and noticed that Neji was going at him once again and almost hit him. Naruto jumped backwards and frowned. He knew he had to be careful with Neji's fighting style.

Neji on the other hand was mad of missing what he was going for and took a battle stance once again. "Do you understand now? You have no way of beating me." Neji told Naruto with an air of confidence around him.

Naruto grinned in response. "Okay, now that we warmed up I think we can get started." Naruto smiled and made his hand signs. "Shadow Clone Jutsu!" He exclaimed and four other Naruto's appeared. All the Naruto's held a kunai in their hands and smiled.

"No matter you can't hide for long." Neji commented.

The Naruto's laughed in response. "We'll just see about that!" The Naruto's ran at him forcing Neji to react quicker than before. The last Naruto threw a quick in his direction, but once again Neji evaded jumping backwards.

Two Naruto's ran at him again and Neji jumped in the air and swirled managing to kick both the clones and making them disappear. Another two ran at him with kunai in hand but were easily dodged and taken down from behind easily.

The real Naruto stood staring at Neji, anger in his eyes. "It's like he has eyes in the back of his head." He muttered under his breath.

"You thought you could be Hokage, it is absurd; never. These eyes of mine show me many things; one of the things they've shown me is that people's limitations are set and unchangeable, only a fool wastes his time trying to become something he can never be." His eyes were filled with anger as he spoke, his words were meant to hurt.

Naruto was quickly angered, his fist at his side trembling. "A fool, huh?"

"Each person is given a path to follow and they must follow it to the end. There is only one destiny we all share equally, death." His eyes were slightly filled with a hatred and pain of his own and Naruto could only stare.

"You can say whatever you want. People always tell me I just don't know when to give up!" He yelled in his direction and once again did hand signs. "Shadow Clone Jutsu!" It seemed like hundreds of Naruto's appeared surrounding Neji.

All the Naruto's ran at Neji but most of them were defeated when Neji did a rotation in high speed sending most of them flying in the air. The remaining Naruto's groaned in frustration and Naruto conjured up a hundred more Naruto's to fight. The once again ran at him, hoping for a better outcome.

"Eight Tigrams Sixty Four Palms!" Neji yelled taking a fighting stance preparing for his next attack while all the Naruto's ran at him. He proceeded to do his attack attacking every Naruto and when all of them disappeared he took it all out on the real one.

Naruto lay on the floor struggling to stand and Neji stood over him a sick smile on his lips. "I have hit every one of your chakra points, you're lucky to be even breathing." He watched with a sick satisfaction as Naruto struggled to stand on his feet and failed. "Well must be frustrating to realize how hopeless this dream of yours was, you thought you could succeed through hard work alone. That's only an illusion."

Naruto made it to his feet and stood once again, facing Neji. This time, Neji was surprised; he shouldn't even be able to stand.

"Stop this madness! I've got nothing against you personally." Neji told Naruto.

"Well I got something against you! The way you treated Hinata going on about the Hyuga clan this and that, tearing down her confidence after all she worked to get here!" Naruto screamed at his opponent.

"Fine I'll tell you about the legacy of hatred in the Hyuga clan." Neji laughed humorlessly. "The cursed mark jutsu, the symbol of a bird locked in its cage, it's the mark of those who are bound to a destiny they can't change." Neji spoke and the hatred in his eyes was visible. He took off his head band showing the mark he talked about leaving Naruto speechless.

"I was four years old when the leaders of my clan branded this on my forehead, on Lady Hinata's third birthday I was made a bird in a cage by my uncle. It's more than a mark, it's an instrument they use to keep us in our place, and we live in fear… I lost my father because of this." Neji gripped the head band in his hand. "Your fate was decided the moment I was chosen as your opponent."

"You and your stupid destiny." Naruto shook his head.

"You don't know what it's like to have a mark on you which you can never wipe away." Neji threw back at him.

"I do know what it's like." And he did, branded with a mark all his life, being shunned, cast away, and forgotten. "You don't believe in what you're saying." Naruto concluded simply.

Naruto remembered his training with Jiraiya and what he told him about the fox's chakra, if he was going to have any chance to win against Neji he was going to have to use it. Naruto closed his eyes, concentrating; asking the fox within him for his chakra, his strength. Naruto once again made his hand seals and tried to force the chakra to flow.

"Why fight a hopeless battle trying to defy your destiny?" Neji asked real curiosity in his voice.

"Because people called me a failure, I'll prove them wrong." Naruto grinned over at him. Naruto's chakra, the fox's chakra, flowed within Naruto and Neji could only stand there surprised. Energy twisted around Naruto, it looked like tails when it was in reality only energy.

"_You thought you could be Hokage."_

"_It is absurd."_

"_Never."_

"I'll change the way of the Hyuga clan, after I become Hokage!" Naruto screamed as he ran toward Neji with a kunai in hand. Neji ran at him too, kunai in hand and ready to end the battle. When both of them collided, Naruto rushing into him and Neji using his rotation, there was a blast. There were two holes in the ground.

Neji struggle to stand up but he did, surprising all the spectators in the place; he walked over to Naruto and saw him on the ground, not even trying to stand up. He scoffed.

Suddenly a punch went flying out the ground straight at him. Naruto was giving it his last try. He punched Neji under his chin sending him flying backwards and this time he wasn't able to stand up, he could only look up at Naruto standing over him.

"You can change your destiny Neji, anyone can. The future isn't written in stone." Naruto told Neji, sympathy in his gaze for himself and for Neji. Neji looked over at the sky above him where a bird was flying. It was then that he realized that maybe he could be free.

"The winner is Naruto Uzumaki!" The proctor announced and the crowd cheered. Naruto was being looked up to, he smiled.

* * *

**A/N:**

**_Well thanks so much for the great reviews for last chapter, _**_27_**_, I'm pleseantly surprised. I can't believe it. I know I updated late and I'm so sorry. _  
**

**_I hope this chapter was worth it, but I don't think so, it was just a fight. I'm horrible with fights and I wanna get the finals over so I'm going to go a little faster, the next fights won't have so much details. Who knows if Sasuke will even show up xD_**

**_Anyway, I have a new story, _**Sleepwalking Past Hope**_, (a SasuSaku) I would appreciate it if you told me what think about it. There's also my other story _**Blossoms & Ashes**_. Check them out. :)_**

**_Any ideas, comments, questions let me know in the box below. Make my day. :D_**

**_You review, I'll update.  
Deal? )_**


	17. Friends

And So the Blossom Withers

* * *

Chapter 17: Friends

"_A friend is one that knows you as you are, understands where you have been, accepts what you have become, and still, gently allows you to grow."_

_-William Shakespeare_

* * *

"Well I can't believe this, even Naruto made it! I thought he was one of the worst here like me, how am I supposed to prove myself now? This is the most depressing day in my life, what a drag." Shikamaru complained as he saw the proctor announce that Naruto had won.

Everyone was cheering him on, commenting on how great he was and on how far he had come. He had to compete against that and he wasn't sure if he could. He would fight a sand village ninja, and a girl to top it off. Temari. He had silently pleaded that he wouldn't end up fighting any of the sand ninja's, but that was just his luck. At the moment he felt the whole world was against him.

Shikamaru saw Sakura laugh beside him. "Don't worry Shikamaru you're smart, you'll do alright in your fight." She smiled at him, but she was taken aback. She had barely ever spoken to Shikamaru and in all honesty she didn't know why she said what she did. Shikamaru had always been a lazy ninja in the academy and he didn't show many skills as far as she knew. She concluded she was just trying to make him feel better about his upcoming fight.

"Thanks, but I'm not looking forward to it. I should have quit when I had the chance." He sighed in frustration.

"Just do your best." Sakura cheered her bright smile on her face.

"How troublesome." He half smiled in return. He noticed her smile was contagious and she was right he would do alright. He wanted to prove to Ino that he could be as good as Sasuke Uchiha and that was exactly what he was going to do. It didn't matter whether he won or not as long as he proved himself to Ino. That was all that mattered.

After a few minutes of watching Naruto disappear from the clearing and Neji being taken away by medics both Shikamaru and Sakura were startled when they heard a yell from behind. "I was amazing, wasn't I?" Naruto asked in his usual loud voice.

Sakura chuckled slightly and smiled over at Naruto. "Yeah, it was great that you were able to defeat Neji!" She exclaimed happy with Naruto's progress but at the same time fearing her own.

Shikamaru sighed and smiled over at Naruto. "Who could have thought you'd be able to defeat Hyuga Neji? You were pretty good." He stated and Naruto scoffed in response.

"Good? Nah, was absolutely awesome!" Naruto countered laughing out loud.

"We'll continue with the next match." They all heard the proctor say and suddenly there was wind all around them when Shikamaru looked to his side he saw the girl from the sand, Temari flying down with her fan. He blinked various times as he thought about why she would be doing that.

"Ughh! What a drag, don't tell me my match is up next?!" Shikamaru exclaimed exasperated, he thought there would be another match in between, or at least he hoped so.

"And who are you?" They all heard the proctor ask her.

"Temari, it's my turn." She told him, complete authority in her voice.

"Well we were going to have the other two from the sand fight first, but since you're so eager then alright. Shikamaru Nara from the Leaf and Temari from the Sand." The proctor announced and Shikamaru wanted to forfeit, but of course didn't. He needed to prove to Ino he _was_ indeed as good as Ino's adored Sasuke. She might have said she's given up on him, but he wanted to make sure.

But then again if he gave up he could go sleep or watch the clouds or do something else. Anything would be better than having to face the fight. It was a moment in which he thought his decision and decided that he should give up.

Just when he was about to give up and get out of that arena to go anywhere else Naruto shouted. "Come on Shikamaru, you can do it!" Naruto pushed him off from where they were and he fell, Naruto just ruined his well thought out plan of escaping.

"Thanks a lot." He muttered under his breath as he looked up at the sky above. He did not only have to fight, but he had made a horrible entrance that he was sure didn't capture Ino's attention. There was no way it could turn out any worse.

Oh right, there was just one more thing.

His opponent was a girl. It wasn't like he had anything against girls, but it was troublesome fighting against one. If you didn't go all out of them, you were underestimating them because they were girls. On the other hand, if you did go all out against them, you were being cruel because they were girls.

He sighed. Why couldn't he be somewhere in the village doing nothing aside looking up at the sky? All he wanted to do was watch the clouds, it wasn't much to ask. Yet here he was, there was no avoiding the fight now.

"If you're not going to start the match then I will." Temari suddenly ran at him with her fan using it as a sword. When she hit the place where she last saw him, he was nowhere in sight.

He appeared a few feet away smirking over at Temari's direction, something that suddenly angered the sand ninja. She moved the fan to send wind his way. Once again when she was able to see all she saw were two kunais in front of her. Shikamaru had run away again, she noticed how much he did that. She knew she had to be careful, she had already seen him fighting once; she knew what type of jutsu he used. She just needed to take care of not falling in his trap.

Shikamaru was behind some trees hiding from Temari's view, but instead of thinking of a plan he directed his gaze to the sky above.

"Sometimes I wish I could be a cloud, just floating in the wind… going wherever the breeze takes me. That's my style I'm just not into putting effort into stuff. How I envy those clouds. The only reason why I became a ninja was so I could do whatever I wanted. Geez, who knew it would be so much work." He muttered under his breath as he looked on the holes left from Neji and Naruto's fight.

He stood up and walked slowly to the clearing stepping from behind the trees until he was in Temari's line of view. She wondered what he was up to and took a defensive stand.

"Wind Scythe Jutsu!" She yelled and wind was everywhere all Shikamaru could do was try and cover himself.

When the dust in the wind started clearing she saw a shadow go towards her, stretching out until it was almost on her and so she jumped backwards until it could no longer reach her. She was just barely able to escape his jutsu. Temari sighed in relief as she looked over at Shikamaru.

"I get it you're trying to use the wall's shadow to get to me, but it only reaches so long. You can't touch me." She declared making a line in the floor using her fan.

"You got me." Shikamaru murmured a half smile on his face.

Once again Shikamaru looked at the clouds in the sky above him, before putting his hands forming a circle as he closed his eyes for a moment. Thinking, planning, plotting his next move. He worked on his strategy, concentrating.

After a while he opened his eyes. He once again went into hiding and took off his coat. Temari once again threw wind his way, sick of his hiding and so he used the cover of the dust in the air to throw a kunai toward her which she barely dodged. Then he threw another one, she was so focused on dodging the kunais she didn't notice the shadow going towards her she had to jump backwards to dodge it.

Yet the shadow stayed there and she was almost too late when she noticed what he was up to. He had used his coat and wrapped it with his head band on a kunai and threw it in the air and like a balloon it floated. The purpose, to extend his range. She moved and dodged quickly so the shadow wouldn't get her, she had to admit it was a smart move.

She dodged his shadow until it could no longer reach her and stood up straight and smiled his way. "Smart move, but still not enough." She said her smile widening. Temari did know she had to finish the match soon so she hid behind her fan to plan her next attack. She would finish the match and she would win. She smiled to herself.

His shadow finally retracted back to him and she was ready to make her move. "You'll lose." She murmured to herself. As she started making the hand signs to start her plan she felt herself paralyze and her eyes widened in shock. "What…?" She asked herself.

"It took a while, but my shadow possession finally worked." Shikamaru smiled as he saw her in the same pose he had. He saw the look of disbelief on her face. "Look behind you, I'll let you." He spoke as he looked behind him and so Temari did the same.

It was then that she noticed she had fallen into his trap, he had been thinking three moves ahead all along. It was all part of his plan. He had outsmarted her. He used the holes in the ground to extend his jutsu and to catch her when she least expected it.

He walked forward and so she did the same against her will, he raised his hand and she did too.

"Alright that's it, I'm tired. I give up." He smiled his hand still raised and a shocked Temari staring at him.

"The winner is Temari." The proctor spoke and Shikamaru was already walking back to where the rest of them were. Temari followed speechless.

* * *

"You!" She pointed an accused finger at him. "I can't believe you gave up, you could have won!" Ino yelled as she saw Shikamaru in a corner sitting, uncaring about everything around him.

"It was too troublesome." Shikamaru told her sighing.

"Everything is too troublesome for you, you have no motivation whatsoever! Even Naruto was better than you…" Her voice became more silent as she stared at the uncaring Shikamaru.

"Well I'm sorry for not being like your Uchiha, I-" She cut him off.

"This is not about Sasuke, it's not even about you winning or losing. This is about your lack of motivation and drive to do anything. I'm telling you this because I'm your friend. You always give up, it's always too troublesome!" Ino yelled but as Shikamaru looked over at her he could see concern in her eyes, but when she didn't see any kind of reaction in Shikamaru she scoffed. "Whatever, I shouldn't even care." She said before walking away from him toward Sakura who was staring at the clearing where the fights took place.

Shikamaru felt hurt, what he wanted was to prove to Ino he could be as good as Sasuke and he did just the opposite. He was called a genius, but he felt pretty stupid right now. He felt pretty dumb. As Ino walked away from him, he wanted to reach out to her, but she was right. He had never been motivated enough for anything, everything _was_ too troublesome.

Reaching out to her _was_ too troublesome.

* * *

Sakura stared at the clearing where she would soon have to face Sasuke in battle, yet she was still worried he wouldn't show. She sighed. She only hoped he was alright.

"Sakura." She heard Ino's voice call from behind her. Surprised she turned to face her seeing Ino smiling sadly at her.

"Ino." Sakura recognized blinking twice in disbelief she couldn't believe Ino would even talk to her after what she did. She could have killed her; she would have if Sasuke hadn't been there to stop her. Sakura hadn't been able to control herself then.

"How are you? I heard from Asuma what happened to you…the mark on your neck." Ino spoke her eyes going to her neck for a moment to her neck. Her mark was hidden from view, but Ino remembered that in the preliminaries Sakura had a bandage on her neck. Now it made sense.

"I'm alright, I can control it, it just hurts sometimes. It wants me to use it…" Her voice trailed off as she remembered how she almost attacked Ino that day.

"Well I think it was a very brave thing you did… I heard it was meant for Sasuke. I'm sorry Sakura, I'm sorry for blaming you for that sound ninja's death. You were just trying to save him, just as he was trying to protect you." She told Sakura smiling slightly.

"No, I'm the one who's sorry. I hurt you in that fight and it would have been worse if Sasuke hadn't stopped me. We haven't been very close lately…but I really didn't mean to hurt you." Sakura shook her head slowly. She really was sorry and she hoped Ino would someday forgive her. Somehow her forgiveness was something very important to Sakura.

"Yeah we haven't been in good terms for a while now, why was that again?" Ino asked laughing, lightening up the mood between the both of them.

"Because we were both obsessed with Sasuke Uchiha. We let some guy, who won't even give either of us a second glance, come between us." Sakura smiled to her friend.

"Well he certainly doesn't give _me_ a second glance." She smiled as she saw Sakura's look of confusion, _she hadn't noticed_ Ino thought. "But anyway I gave up on him; he doesn't have eyes for me." She sighed and stuck her tongue out at Sakura.

Just then their talk was interrupted as the heard the proctor. "The next match will be Gaara of the Sand vs. Kankuro of the Sand." The match was announced and both Sakura and Ino turned to the two sand sibblings.

Sakura saw Kankuro's eyes widened in response to the proctors words, he didn't want to have to fight his brother and she could understand why. Gaara seemed dangerous and from what she heard about his fight with Lee…he was. Gaara on the other hand seemed unfazed, he didn't care he was being put up against his brother.

"Proctor, I'm not participating in this match. I won't fight Gaara. You can go on with the next match." Kankuro spoke loud enough for the proctor to hear. Sakura's eyes widened, that meant her match would be up next.

"Alright, then we'll continue. Sakura Haruno from the Leaf vs. Sasuke Uchiha of the Leaf." The proctor announced and Sakura's heart pounded in her chest. The time was here.

Sakura turned back to Ino. "It's my turn." She spoke disbelief in her voice.

"Don't worry Sakura, you'll do great." Ino encouraged and Sakura smiled. It was just like when they were younger, when they were best friends.

"Thanks. Can you ever forgive me Ino?" Sakura pleaded.

"Of course Sakura, as long as your forgive me. Can we be friends again?" Ino grinned opening her arms, inviting Sakura for a hug.

"Yeah, I'd like that." She hugged Ino smiling widely; it felt good to know they could be friends again.

"Good luck on your fight, I'm sure you'll do great, give that Uchiha a run for his money." She grinned stepping back.

"Thanks Ino." She thanked her friend before walking away toward her fight. She only hopes Sasuke would show up soon. She had worked too hard for this fight. As she descended the stairs toward the clearing she smiled.

"I'll show I can be strong Sasuke." She declared in no more than a whisper.

* * *

**A/N:**

_**Well I got 20 reviews for last chapter and I can't thank you enough. This chapter was done as early as possible for all of you. Thanks for reading. :)**_

_**My other story **_"Sleepwalking Past Hope**"_ was updated yesterday I'd appreciate if you took some time to check it out. _**

_**I know some of you may be disappointed, this wasn't the fight you wanted, but you got a ShikaIno moment, Sakura and Shika bonding (pay close attention to that), and the forgiveness between friends. So I think this chapter was worth while.**_

_**I'm not sure how much time I'll take with the next one but please do bear with me, next chapter will be pretty hard and I want to do it right so yeah.  
If you have any comments, ideas, suggestions, questions write in the box below. It may help with next chapter.**_

_**You know the drill, you review, I update. Give me some motivation for next chapter. **_

_**Deal? ;)**_


	18. Sakura vs Sasuke

And So the Blossom Withers

* * *

Chapter 18: Sakura vs. Sasuke

_Anything that's worth having  
Sure enough is worth fighting for  
Quitting's out of the question  
When it gets tough, gotta fight some more._

_-Cheryl Cole_

* * *

Sakura walked over to the clearing where the fight was supposed to take place and she was beginning to get nervous, everyone was looking at her and she could only hope that her fighting skills would be enough. She closed her eyes for a moment trying to calm herself before she turned to the proctor.

"Sakura Haruno." He recognized nodding his head over to her. He looked around but of course there was no sign of her opponent.

Sakura also looked around worried; he was supposed to be here already. She bit her lip still trying her best to calm herself.

"If Sasuke Uchiha isn't here in-" He wasn't able to finish his sentence when a puff of smoke appeared across from Sakura. As she turned around to see what it was she saw Sasuke with Kakashi at his side.

Sasuke's eyes flashed over to her, his expression serious not betraying what he was really thinking. Sakura's eyes were glued to him, she opened her mouth to speak but no words came out. She didn't know what to say, he was her opponent right now. She closed her mouth again her face becoming serious as well.

"Well it seems Sasuke Uchiha made it." The proctor turned to the last Uchiha who stood there staring at his opponent not even giving the proctor a glance.

It was then that Sakura glanced over at Kakashi who stood beside Sasuke smiling under his mask. He saw the question in her eyes wondering where they had been and why they got there so late. "It's always good to be fashionably late." He told her and saw Sakura smile faintly.

Kakashi walked away from Sasuke murmuring. "Good luck." And as he passed Sakura he whispered "Do your best." He urged both his students on, not knowing who to root for.

Sakura closed her eyes for a moment, taking an intake of breath knowing this was it. Her fight was here and the idea of facing Sasuke in battle wasn't a pleasant one. She knew for a fact that Sasuke was strong and on top of that he had the sharingan. What did she have? Good chakra control and a month's worth of training with Anko and Kurenai. Would that be enough to beat Sasuke Uchiha? She didn't think it came even close.

But she would try; at the very least she would show him she was strong, that she could be a match to him in battle.

Sasuke stared at her wondering how strong she could have gotten in a month. He had to admit, he didn't want to fight her, not because she was a girl, but because she was Sakura and because of the mark on her neck. A mark Kakashi had sealed over a month ago, a mark she was currently hiding from view, but he still knew it was there. He didn't want to hurt her; he didn't want to force her into using the curse mark. He frowned, knowing that this match would be a hard one if only because of the fact that he didn't want to hurt her.

"Sakura Haruno, Sasuke Uchiha." The proctor nodded to the two young ninja staring across from each other in the clearing. "Let the match begin." The proctor declared before disappearing from view.

They were still for a moment, they didn't make a move, and they just stared at each other resignation in their eyes. There was no more running away from the fight.

"Sasuke." She breathed out his name in greeting.

"Sakura." He recognized his face turning serious.

In a silent agreement they both nodded their heads and in the exact same moment both Sasuke and Sakura took a battle stance ready to fight, but neither of them made the first move.

Sakura frowned guessing that the reason Sasuke hadn't started the fighting was because he thought her weak. She had always been the weak link in their team. She always had to be saved by them, but she refused to look weak now. And if fighting was all it would take for him to acknowledge her then fight she will.

She ran at him taking a kunai in both hands, she swung both kunais and Sasuke either dodged or blocked her attacks, she kept going at it trying to get a reaction out of him, but he didn't make a move to fight her. It made her angrier than it should have, he refused to acknowledge her.

She jumped backwards and threw both kunais in Sasuke's direction which he easily blocked. While he took the time to block the kunais thrown his way Sakura quickly did the necessary hands signs. "Fire style: Fire Ball jutsu!" She yelled and sent a fireball his way.

Sasuke's eyes slightly opened in surprise and he was barely able to dodge it. He frowned, he didn't think she'd be able to do that. When the space around him cleared up he saw Sakura standing across from him, determination in her eyes and an air of confidence around her.

"Don't underestimate me, Sasuke." She spoke the words serious and he noticed that he had indeed underestimated her just because she was Sakura.

Sasuke smirked, impressed. "I won't hold back then." He declared and disappeared from view.

Sakura was surprised at his sudden disappearance and was barely able to dodge the attack that came from behind her, but he didn't give her time to recover from the surprise. He was on her, throwing kicks and punches her way that she had to either block or dodge. She tried getting a kunai out of her pouch to defend herself but just when she did he managed to kick it away. With the surprise from that hit she didn't see the other kick coming her way and it hit sending her to the ground a few feet away from Sasuke.

It took Sasuke a moment to register in his mind what he had done and he was slightly regretting not holding back against her. Yet as she stood up to her feet, a slight smile adorning her lips he knew that he could do nothing but give his all in this battle knowing that she would too. He was curious to see how much better she had gotten.

Sakura's smile lasted only a moment before she disappeared in a swirl of petals. Sasuke quickly reacted activating his sharingan and holding a kunai in his hands. "Fire Ball jutsu!" He sensed the fireball coming his way before hearing it and in reaction he disappeared from view reappearing behind her.

"Not fast enough." He smirked holding a kunai to her throat. Sakura smiled before disappearing once again from view. Sasuke's eyes widened with surprise but it was too late. Bean vines were growing from the ground and binding him before he could react and get away. Sakura emerged from a bean pod behind Sasuke ready to finish it.

"I'm not making the mistake of underestimating you again, Sakura." He spoke as he disappeared from the vines, the vines disappearing with him.

Sakura barely had any time to react to the dozens of shurikens being thrown her way. Suddenly, much to Sasuke's surprise, Sakura's hair grew longer shielding her body from the oncoming shurikens.

Sasuke could only look at her as her hair shrunk to its normal size, he noted that her training hadn't gotten to waste; she was somehow a different Sakura. The fight had been so far a surprise, much more than he ever imagined.

Both made their respective hands signs quickly. "Fire Ball jutsu!" They yelled in unison. The fire collided between them and they both rushed at each other hands made fist. Now, they relied solely on taijutsu. Sasuke had speed and power at his disposal and he noted that Sakura's speed had gotten better; she could better predict his movements as well.

He sent a kick to her side and she quickly dodged it sending a fist to his stomach which he easily blocked. They went like that for several minutes, and he could see Sakura could take not much more of this kind of fighting, her breathing was becoming heavy and though he wasn't much better he knew he could still keep going for a while. Suddenly she yelped in pain holding her neck tightly and he was too late to stop the punch coming her way, it collided with her stomach sending her a few feet away from him.

She lay on the ground holding her neck for a moment, trying to conceal the pain, but Sasuke could see it, the curse mark was hurting her. Sakura cursed silently the curse marks timing and as she looked towards Sasuke standing a few feet away from her she could see he had noticed. The mark was beckoning her to use it, to let it take control. It was promising her power, the power she needed to be able to win the match. But, she refused to use it; she refused to take that short cut.

Whether she won or lost she wanted to do it on her own, the only thing she wanted was to prove she could be strong.

"You should give up." He heard Sasuke say and her surprised look didn't seem to affect him he continued talking. "I can see how it's hurting you; you can't fight like this and let it take you." He finished and she could see the concern on his face; concern for her wellbeing.

She smiled slightly before standing up. "I won't give up to it and I won't give up to you either, Sasuke." She told him before once again running towards him. He couldn't help but admire her determination to keep on fighting and ran towards her as well.

She threw a few kunais his way and he easily deflected them all with a kunai of his own. He threw two shurikens, they missed her landing on both sides and when she looked back at him she saw a smirk on his face. He quickly did some hand signs and the next thing she knew fire was coming towards her from both sides. She didn't have much time to react and her hair grew long covering her body and she disintegrated through the ground.

When the fire cleared away Sasuke noticed he didn't get her, he quickly spun around to block an incoming attack coming from his back. She didn't give him any time to attack her, she threw punches and kicks quickly at him and he could see the clear determination burning in her eyes. The only reason he could dodge them and evade them was because of the sharingan. She was fighting with everything she had. She breathed heavily and from the expressions of pain on her face that came and went he knew the curse mark was still hurting her, but it hadn't taken her over.

Sasuke disappeared from her view, reappearing behind her and sending a kick her way, it hit and she flew a few feet away, but before falling she was able to catch herself and once again rushed towards him. When she was near enough to try and hit him it surprised Sasuke when she didn't, instead she lunged for the ground and as her fist hit the ground Sasuke was confused. The confusion lasted only a moment before the ground tore creating a small crater and the boulders came at him.

Sasuke managed to dodge two of the boulders coming his way, but two other hit him. Sakura stared at her hands wondering how on earth she was able to do that. Sasuke fell a few feet away from her on the ground also looking up at her in wonder; he never imagined she of all people would have such strength.

As her gaze fell on Sasuke staring at her from a few feet away on the ground, concern clouded her gaze. "Sasuke, are you okay?" She took various steps toward him.

"I'm not out yet, Sakura." He told her as he stood to his feet making her stop in her tracks. Sasuke saw the concern in her eyes, but she shouldn't be trying to help her opponent.

Sakura nodded in understanding, they were enemies at the moment, not comrades, and she shouldn't concern herself with his safety.

"You have gotten better, Sakura." It was barely heard by her, but the compliment was enough for her to smile and he smirked back.

"You too Sasuke." She spoke and the unspoken words lay between them and they understood. Both of them took various steps backward setting a good distance between them.

'_Let's see how good you've really gotten!'_ They both thought as they took the stance necessary for their attack. They both mirrored their movements that would activate the Chidori.

_"Remember the chidori is a blade to protect those close to you, those you care about. Is a technique that goes well with the sharingan and a better weapon than the cursed seal on your neck."_

The chidori started to activate and both of them could hear the chirping of a thousand bird. They both knew this would decide the fight; it depended on which one of them had perfected the technique. They had one month to do so.

_"Sasuke you charge onto the target well but you use way more chakra than necessary; you need to work on that."_

Sasuke looked over at Sakura; he remembered his training all month for this moment, to be able to use the chidori as it should be. His charge was great, but his chakra control wasn't perfect. That was what he had tried to better over the course of the past month, now it was the time to test it out.

"_Sakura even though you charge no more than the necessary chakra to use the technique which is hard to do you still need to work on when you charge into your target, it seems it's hard for you to control."_

Sakura's chakra control was better than most and so she had no problem with that part of the chidori, it was the charging that always got her, it was hard for her ton control the direction in which the chidori went. She had been training all month to perfect that and now it was time for the real test.

Chidori against chidori.

Sasuke against Sakura.

They rushed at each other with the move that would decide the match between them. Their training had let up to this. Both Sasuke and Sakura smirked in anticipation.

'_Let's see how good you've really gotten!'_

"Chidori: One Thousand Birds!" They both screamed as they rushed to each other.

* * *

**A/N:**

_**Thanks to those who reviewed on the last chapter, 22 reviews and as always I loved them all. This chapter was for all you guys. :)**_

_**I know I took a hell of time to update but well I've been very busy with my classes, test, works and so on. Right now I'm supposed to be doing a sculpture so it's a miracle this chapter was even finished. I really hope you liked the chapter and that it was all you expected out of their fight, though still. Who knows how it will end?! xD**_

_**I still haven't given you the answer you want most. I guess you'll have to wait some more.**_

_**Anyway well thanks for waiting and for reading, I'll start working on the next chapter as soon as I can. In the mean time you can read my other stories or check out my tumblr (the link is in my profile).**_

**_Btw, I'm planning on making a Fullmetal Alchemist story, if anyone's interested tell me which pairing you'd like best. :)_**

_**You know the drill, any comments, questions, ideas, or anything else write it in the box below.  
**_

_**You review, I'll update.  
Deal? ;)**_


	19. The Chase

And So the Blossom Withers

* * *

Chapter 19: The Chase

_Can't take the kid from the fight  
take the fight from the kid.  
Sit back, relax  
Sit back, relapse again._

_-Panic! At the Disco_

* * *

Both Sasuke and Sakura rushed at each other with the move that would decide the fight between them. With chidori in hands they both ran at each other. For both of them it seemed to be forever before their chidori's finally clashed. All they could see was each other. Sakura saw Sasuke as a person, the boy she wanted nothing more than to protect from her horrible dreams, the team mate not the object of obsession he once had been. Sasuke on the other hand saw Sakura as a girl, the girl who had saved him from the curse mark she now bared on her neck, the team mate, not the once annoying fan girl she used to be.

Sasuke had to admit to himself that he never expected to be fighting Sakura, as much as he didn't expect the fight to be challenging. It was an undisputable fact that she, Sakura Haruno, had grown from the girl in the academy he remembered. Now it was all depending on this one last attack, whoever had mastered the chidori would win the match.

When their chidori's finally clashed in front of them both, the world seemed to pause. They couldn't hear the crowd no more, all they heard was the chidori. Their attacks collided forming almost one, the pressure against both sides was incredible, but neither gave in. After a moment the pressure was too much for them too bear and they were both thrown backwards. Their chidori's matched and they were barely able to catch themselves as they fell backwards. Their eyes met for a moment as they stood frozen in place knowing that in this match they had been toe to toe.

They were tied. That was something they both realized.

Suddenly an explosion was heard in the distance and both of them turned to look to where the Hokage sat along with the Kazekage. A puff of smoke didn't leave a clear view and hooded ninja with masks were running toward the smoke.

Sakura gasped and Sasuke grit his teeth as both of them saw the Kazekage jump in the roof with the Hokage as hostage. A moment after, a barrier blocked their view followed by screams in the crowd around them.

The proctor in the fights appeared before Sakura and Sasuke, his face grim. "What's going on?" Sasuke asked, his voice annoyed.

"It seems both the sand and sound village have gone against us. We're not sure, but we think Orochimaru's behind this." He paused for a moment as he looked toward where the rest of the participants were situated. "I'm sorry, but the chunin exam ends here for both of you. Gaara and his team mates escaped, both of you put your training to good use and prove you really deserve the rank of chunin. Act as leaf shinobi and go after Gaara." He finished sparing a glance at both Sakura and Sasuke and pointing in the direction where the sand ninja left before disappearing from view.

Sasuke frowned momentarily but after a moment he turned towards Sakura. "Let's go Sakura." He spoke.

For a moment she hesitated, a bit shaken because of the events that seemed to be transpiring too quickly. "What about Naruto?" She asked Sasuke.

"There's no time, he'll catch up to us." Sasuke shook his head and ran. Sakura quickly followed behind.

* * *

They had been running for a while behind the enemy and though both Sasuke and Sakura could guess they were close but, they couldn't be sure how much longer until they reached their target. Sakura was of course anxious and worried, it wasn't everyday something like this happened to them and she didn't want anything to happen to both her and Sasuke.

To make matters worse the curse mark was beginning to hurt more frequently, it pulsed in her neck and she wasn't sure how much longer would she be able to stand it. She was almost out of chakra, she was keeping up with Sasuke out of willpower alone, she wondered how much she would be able to keep going. She just hoped that Naruto would arrive soon. She knew she should tell Sasuke, but knowing him he would tell her to stay put in a safe place and go on by himself, she couldn't let that happen.

Sasuke ran a few feet in front of Sakura, paying most of his attention to his surroundings, but he somehow found himself worrying about the pink haired girl just behind him. He cursed himself mentally for bringing her along. They had been in a long battle and he wasn't sure how long before the curse mark would start to give her trouble.

Sasuke jumped from tree to tree with Sakura close behind, she watched his back as she jumped and landed on each tree. She suddenly saw Sasuke look to last tree he had landed on, slightly alarmed, it was then that she saw the paper bomb attached to the tree. It exploded and she was barely quick enough to jump to another tree.

Sasuke tried evading the rest of the bombs as carefully as he could, looking back whenever he could to catch a glance of pink that would tell him she was alright. When he was finally able to escape to a tree away from the bombs and explosions the smoke clouded his vision and he could not see Sakura. "Sakura!" He called to her slightly alarmed.

"Over here!" She replied jumping to a nearby tree, she was trying to breath evenly so Sasuke wouldn't notice how exhausted she really was.

"That was close." Sasuke sighed, a frown on his face.

"Yeah, what was that?" Sakura asked him.

"Wire traps, they know we're following." He told her as he glanced at her to make sure she wasn't hurt before turning away. "Let's go." He said before he kept going once again tree to tree.

Soon after Sasuke could already see the sound ninja. He smirked. He quickly reached into his pouch for a kunai and threw it at the tree they had landed on. Temari, Kankuro, and Gaara turned around to face both Sasuke and Sakura who stood side by side.

"We finally caught you." Sakura was the one to speak and saw as Temari's face transformed with anger.

"Do you think we'd let you get away?" Sasuke asked them as he twirled another kunai in his hands. "This is as far as you guys go." He declared.

"I'll take care of them." Temari turned to her brothers before throwing three kunai's at the tree Sasuke and Sakura were making them move to quickly dodge the incoming kunais.

"You sure you can handle them?" Kankuro asked his sister.

"Just go!" Temari screamed. Both her brothers didn't waste any time and quickly left.

"No you don't!" Sasuke screamed after them ready to run after them, but a second later he was reminded of Temari, their opponent.

"You can go after them, I can fight her." Sakura told him, knowing that reaching Gaara was more important.

Sasuke debated for a moment the idea of going after them, but quickly dismissed it not wanting to leave Sakura alone. "No. Let's end this figth quickly so we can go after the other two."

"Two against one, that's no fair." Temari mused out loud as she drew her fan out.

Sasuke and Sakura both exchanged a glance before turning back to the fight at hand. Sakura threw some kunais and shurikens at Temari and she in turn used her fan to get rid of them. Sasuke already behind her sent a kick her way. Temari was barely able to block it with her fan so she was sent backwards, she was able to catch herself and land safely on a tree.

Sasuke threw a few kunais her way and dodged the air attack from her fan without much difficulty. Sakura quickly took Sasuke's diversion to throw some shurikens, but Temari reacted quickly and sent an air attack her way. It took Sakura off guard and she wasn't able to dodge in time, so the attack caught her.

After the attack Sakura's breathing was ragged and uneven. She saw Sasuke in the distance in a tree behind her and it was then that she knew what she had to do.

"Fire Style: Phoenix Flower Jutsu!" Sasuke screamed from behind her making Temari quickly turn around. She jumped backwards into the ground hoping to escape the fire, but it was no use. When she fell to the ground the fire was all around her circling her.

"Fire Style: Fire Ball Jutsu!" Sakura screamed sending her attack over to Temari who had no way to escape. Sakura waited to see if the attack had worked, but just then she saw the fires disappear.

"Wind Scythe Jutsu!" Temari screamed sending air toward Sakura. Sakura tried jumping to a nearby tree but she slipped.

"I got you." Temari declared as she threw two kunais at Sakura that landed perfectly. Sasuke watched as Sakura fell to the ground, unable to move from where he was.

As Temari neared the pink haired girl on the ground, she disappeared leaving nothing more than a log in its place with a fire bomb.

"Oh no!" Screamed Temari as she was thrown backwards because of the explosion, she tried standing but failed.

Sakura appeared beside a shocked Sasuke and smiled, he almost smiled back as he turned around and spoke, "Let's go." before jumping to a tree in pursuit of the other two sound ninja.

* * *

With Kankuro and Gaara already in sight Sasuke three some kunais their way, they both turned around to face Sasuke and Sakura knowing that Temari had lost.

"You better not lose." Gaara spoke before leaving his brother behind.

After Gaara had left Kankuro took the puppet in his back and smirked. "Let's do this."

Sasuke and Sakura prepared for another battle until a voice spoke from behind them. "Not just yet. Let me fight him, you guys go on ahead." They recognized Shino and Sakura nodded slowly.

"How did you find us?" Sakura asked Shino.

"I planted a female beetle on Sasuke as you guys left, she gives out a peculiar scent only the male can detect. He has a very strong sense of smell and he'd follow her anywhere." He stopped for a moment as he glanced at both Sasuke and Sakura. "Go, Gaara's the one you're really after." He told them both before turning to Kankuro.

Sasuke turned to Sakura. "Follow me." He spoke as they once again went after Gaara.

Sakura and Sasuke jumped from tree to tree at full speed, Sakura wanted to get it all over with. Her curse mark was beginning to hurt more and more with each passing minute. She barely had any chakra left at all. She couldn't help but think that maybe she was slowing Sasuke down; he'd probably go faster if it wasn't for her. He would have already caught up to Gaara. She felt like deadweight even after all her training all she did was slow her team down.

She frowned as she looked at Sasuke's back. What was the point? She wondered, no matter how much she trained it never seemed to be enough she was always a step back. Even now, while she was almost out of chakra Sasuke kept going, probably in a better condition than she was.

She was too lost in her thoughts when she noticed Sasuke had stopped, she stopped beside him to see none other than Gaara two trees away from them. The one they were after, Gaara of the Sand.

Gaara sent a glare over to Sasuke and Sakura and she could feel herself shiver from fear, he was the guy who had almost killed Lee. She could see it in his eyes, the murderous intent; she could even feel it in the air.

"I don't know what you sand people are planning, but we're going to stop it no matter what it is." Sasuke spoke, his voice loud.

Sakura could suddenly see Gaara's skin crack as he breathed heavily. He started to shake and she could just watch. She could see the anger on his face, poorly concealed. Anger at whom? She wasn't entirely sure. She could also see the rage in his aqua green eyes. She knew she was afraid.

"I don't have friends like you have," Gaara spoke to Sasuke sparing a glance at the pink girl haired beside him. "but they're not what make you strong. It's your purpose that does it. In that way, we're alike. But mine, mine is a stronger purpose because only by killing you and all you represent can I prove I really exist." He declared as he placed a hand over his left eye covering it from view.

Sakura wanted nothing more than to scream, scream that he was wrong; that he and Sasuke were nothing alike. She wanted to scream that she'll make sure he'll never be like Gaara. But she was frozen in her place.

"You have eyes that seek power and will do anything to get it, even kill. Eyes full of hate." He whispered and Sakura could do nothing but watch as he fell on his knees and started to scream in pain, then his arm was replaced by a thing she could only call a monstrosity and then it was the right part of his face. His glared intensified only to Sasuke as he screamed, "You are my prey!"

Gaara looked like a monster, he was no longer the composed creepy boy from before, he was now instead more of an animal than a human. His eyes didn't seem to focus anywhere for long and drool fell from his mouth as it hung open. The monster like arm lunged toward us and so they both jumped quickly to another nearby tree. Gaara jumped towards both Sasuke and Sakura but directed his attack at Sasuke. Sasuke was able to dodge it and jump towards another tree and Sakura threw three kunais at Gaara capturing his attention.

His attention was turned solely on Sakura and slowly sand fell from his the container in his back and it formed the monster's tail. Sakura jumped to the nearest tree trying to escape his gaze but it was no use. As she was going to jump to another tree she stumbled and fell on her knees.

Gaara took the chance and lunged at her, when she tried to escape the curse mark started hurting again preventing her from moving. Gaara was able to hit her and with great strength pinned her against a tree. Sakura's muscles ached all over, she tried struggling but it was useless.

"Sakura." Sakura heard Sasuke's alarmed voice, but she didn't have the strength to tell him she was alright, she barely even saw him. Her eyelids felt heavy and as the curse mark pulsed in her chest she knew she could take no more. The last thing she saw before fading away from consciousness was Sasuke's alarmed expression and a flash of yellow in the distance.

* * *

**A/N:**

**_Thanks to the 17 lovely reviewers on the previous chapter. They were much appreciated and I know I'm taking a long of time in the updates but I was busy with finals and Christmas shopping with my mom._  
**

**_Anyway, I know this chapter was a bit rushed but I hope you all liked it anyhow, the rest of Gaara's situation is something that I'm gonna have to skip so I can get on with the story. I do hope that Sasuke wasn't so much out of character and that the little SasuSaku moments were to your liking._**

**_I'll try to update as soon as I can, in the mean time check out my other stories and review._**

**_A question to all you readers: _**How do you feel about Neji's death?

**_Any comments, suggestions, critics, or anything you wanna say leave a review in the box below.  
You review and I update._**

**_And of course,  
_Happy Holidays and a happy New Years!**


	20. Of Mourning and Death

And So the Blossom Withers

* * *

Chapter 20: Of Mourning and Death

Death waits for no one.  
Hold my hands  
Across your face,  
Because I think  
Our time has come.

-Marilyn Manson

* * *

"_You have to let go of the past." She heard a voice speak and after a moment she recognized it as Sasuke's voice. His eyes were filled with compassion as he spoke the words._

"_You didn't." Sakura heard her voice answer Sasuke, her voice soft and the only thing she could see was his eyes. "Don't you sometimes wish you could change the past?" She asked him, chuckling at her own question._

"_That's a useless question." He replied avoiding the question._

"_Please answer." Sakura pleaded softly._

"_Sometimes." He sighed as he looked away from her._

"_What would you change?" She asked, prying to get a peek into his mind._

"_I don't know, but I would have led a different life." He answered, half smiling for a moment before he turned to her. "What about you…what would you change?" He asked._

"_If I could choose just one thing to change…I would choose your happiness. If you're happy I could handle everything and anything thrown at me." She whispered seeing nothing more than him in her line of vision._

As she woke up her eyes hurt because of the light in the room, she had to blink various times for her eyes to adjust. She was in a white room, resting on a bed and after a moment she came to the conclusion that she was in the hospital. She sighed as she lay in the hospital bed; she recalled her dream, another dream of Sasuke, but instead of being some sort of nightmare it had seemed like one of her daydreams.

She wondered where those dreams were coming from and why was this one so different from the rest. The other dreams had a Sasuke that was unknown to her. A Sasuke that scared her, in this one he seemed more like the Sasuke she's always known. But there were some things in the dream that told her it wasn't him.

She shook her head as she sat in the bed, knowing that paying attention to those dreams was stupid, they were just that. Dreams, nightmares, things that weren't real. She sat there for a moment in silence trying to remember the reason as to why she was there, stuck in s hospital. When the mark in her neck pulsed she reached for her neck. The last thing she remembered was the mark in her neck pulsing as she lost consciousness. They had been fighting Gaara, she remembered Sasuke's worried expression and instantly alarmed she looked around her wondering where Sasuke could be.

She had fallen unconscious and ended up in a hospital. But what about Sasuke? And about the flash of yellow she saw before losing consciousness, where was Naruto?

If she was the only one in that hospital room… what did that mean for Naruto and Sasuke? She tried not to think about it much but it was no use. She could hear her heart throbbing in her chest as she worried for her team mates, for how they were.

"Naruto… Sasuke…" She whispered out loud, her voice quivering as she imagined the worst possible outcomes.

Suddenly the door to her room opened and when she turned to look at whoever it was she was relieved to see Sasuke standing in the doorway. His gaze fell on her and his eyes were slightly wide probably surprised to see her awake already.

As soon as she saw him a smile spread across her face and her eyes lit up as if seeing him had been the best thing in the world. "Sasuke, you're alright." She spoke and the obvious relief could be heard in her voice and seen in her face.

Sasuke half smiled in response, but it was gone as soon as it came. "I wasn't the one to end up in a hospital." He spoke as he entered the room closing the door behind him.

"I guess you're right about that." She laughed softly to herself as Sasuke walked over to her.

"Here" He told her as he handed her an apple and with a bright smile she took it in her hands.

"Thanks." She replied as she brought the apple to her lips, but she stopped as she noticed the absence of yellow in the room. "Is Naruto alright…?" She asked the smile disappearing from her face.

Sasuke could see the concern in her eyes, concern for Naruto. "Yes." He replied not sparing any details. He saw her smile in response, the happiness once again returning to her eyes as she took a bite off the apple. He couldn't help but wonder about her obvious concern for the idiot but pushed the thought aside.

They stayed in silence as she ate the apple he had given her. Sasuke watched her from his seat placed a few feet away from her bed, she ate the apple slowly enjoying the flavor as if it was the first apple she had eaten in her life something he knew wasn't the case. He had seen her eat green apples before and that's why he had decided to bring it in hopes that she would wake up soon.

As Sakura ate the apple she couldn't help but feel giddy because Sasuke had been the one to give it to her, it was an illogical reason as to why she was so happy but she decided that it didn't matter. From the corner of her eye she could see as Sasuke watched her, a frown on his face and she could only wonder why. There was something weird about his expression, but she couldn't pinpoint what exactly.

Sasuke couldn't help but think about how things would have been like if the outcome in the battle would have been different. If something would have happened to her.

_He saw her pinned against the tree and had the overwhelming desire to save her, to get her to safety, to get her as far away as possible from Gaara._

"_Naruto, listen to me. You have to save Sakura if it's the last thing you do." He spoke, his voice hard and serious as his eyes wouldn't leave her unconscious body pinned to the tree. "One you have her I want you to take her and flee as far as you possibly can. Get her to safety; it's all up to you." He ordered knowing that Naruto had a better chance of getting her to safety than he had. He was tired from fighting Temari, and from fighting Sakura. He wouldn't be able to run fast enough. _

"_I'll hold him here as long as I can." Sasuke said as he took a fighting stance._

He remembered being ready to give up everything he had ever worked for, just for her safety; even if it meant death for him.

"_If it ends here it just means it was as far as I was meant to go."_ He remembered thinking as he faced Gaara.

"_I lost everything once; I don't ever want to see that again; my trusted comrades falling, right in front of me." He said as he faced his possible end, but all he could think about was Naruto's stubbornness in his missions, Kakashi in the land of Waves, and the pink haired girl who saved him from the mark she now bared on her neck._

At that moment he couldn't bear the thought of losing his team mates, of watching her die in front of him while he did nothing. He hadn't worried about his well-being at all; he just worried about his team mate who without a second thought would have done the same for him.

"_If you never fight for anyone but yourself you'll never be strong, no matter what."_

Naruto had told Gaara, but they were words Sasuke couldn't forget. Words that as he looked over at Sakura seated in her hospital bed he knew they were true. His and Naruto's strength that day had come for the need to save her, they fought for her. His frown deepened.

"Your parents were here earlier." He told her, breaking the silence between them.

She smiled as her eyes lit up. "I haven't seen them since before the chunin exams, the month before the finals I didn't have time to see them I spent it all training with Anko and Kurenai. I wonder what they thought about our fight." She finished as she passed a hand through her hair. For a moment she was confused as her hands trailed through her long hair, thinking that she had cut her hair but shook the thought away. She then turned to Sasuke's direction. "Sasuke…" She spoke trying to get his attention. "Thanks." She smiled shyly over to him.

"For?" He asked for a moment confused.

"For saving me back then, from Gaara." She told him her voice soft.

"I wasn't the one to save you, it was Naruto." It had been harder than it should have been to tell her, his voice hard and a frown on his face he felt little next to Naruto in that moment. He didn't know why, but he wanted to be the one to save her, he wanted to deserve her thanks.

Sakura saw how his face suddenly changed, once again the weird expression clouded his features, but she didn't have time to dwell on the thought because just then the door suddenly burst open. When she turned to the door there was no other than Naruto and Kakashi.

"Sakura!" Naruto screamed in delight as he rushed over to embrace his pink team mate.

"Naruto, you're squishing me." She told him breathlessly, but her green eyes shined, happy to finally see Naruto was alright.

"Let her go you idiot." Sasuke told Naruto nonchalantly his gaze directed at the hospital floor. Naruto heard him and released her with a grin, too happy to argue with Sasuke about who the idiot was.

"Yo." Kakashi smiled from underneath his mask over to Sakura getting her attention.

Sakura noticed the black clothes he held in his hands and as she looked around the room she also noticed how Sasuke, Kakashi, and even Naruto wore black. "Why the black clothes?" She asked in no more than a whisper.

She noticed the change in expression on Naruto's face, his face was grim. "The old man…" He whispered and Sakura blinked a few times finally understanding.

"The Third Hokage…?" She asked Kakashi and her sensei nodded in response, Sakura's expression was replaced with shock at the given news.

"He died in the fight against Orochimaru. The funeral's today." Kakashi simply told her placing the black clothes he carried on her bed.

"You parents gave us these clothes for you, in case you woke up in time." Naruto told her smiling slightly. Sakura nodded in response her face devoid of emotion as she thought it over.

* * *

The four of them walked together to the Hokage's funeral dressed in black. In the way they didn't talk, each mourned the deaths in their own way. Once there Sakura noticed how everyone seemed to suffer the Hokage's death, everyone's expression showed pain and it was a fact that he would be missed.

His pictured was placed in a sort of altar with two torches at both sides. She watched the fires for a moment knowing that now it was their turns to inherit the will of fire. She smiled sadly. She stood beside Sasuke while Naruto had gone to stand at the side of the Hokage's grandson and Kakashi had gone separate ways a while ago saying he had somewhere to go.

She took a peek at Sasuke only to see him stare at the ground, his face serious, his eyes far away and one could only wonder where his thoughts were leading him.

After a while it started raining and it seemed to fit the mood perfectly, even the heavens wept for the death. She felt somewhat out of place, her bright pink hair and green eyes didn't seem to match her mood, to match the mood around her. She felt like crying not only because their Third Hokage had died, but because of the thought of death in general. Death was the one thing no one could escape from, and though it was something all of them were going to face sooner or later it's never been that real to her as it was in that moment.

They were shinobi, they could die any day, they could kill any day and people would either mourn their death or the ones of the people that died at their hand.

"We are gathered here to remember and honor not only the Third Hokage, but all those who sacrificed themselves in this battle so that our village would survive." The elders spoke.

"Haven't you thought that it could have been us?" Sakura asked Sasuke softly her thoughts on the battle against Gaara.

"I have." He replied, his voice soft. He couldn't help but think about the relief he felt as he took her in his arms after the battle against Gaara.

* * *

**A/N:**

**_Well thanks to the 18 people who reviewed in the last chapter. I was finally able to finish this chapter, it's here two days earlier than I expected it would be. Hope you've enjoyed it._  
**

**_I think I'm finally getting to the part everyone's waiting for. I hope you didn't think Sasuke's change of character was too sudden or too out of nowhere. I think it's justified considering what they've gone through together. But you tell me how you're finding the story up til now._**

**_I hope to have the next chapter up soon, but I won't promise anything. _**

**_Any comments, suggestions, or anything else you wanna say write in the box below._**

**_You review, I update.  
Deal? :P_**


	21. Memorial Stone

And So the Blossom Withers

* * *

Chapter 21: Memorial Stone

_Right before your eyes  
I'm breaking; no past,  
No reasons why,  
Just you and me._

_-Taylor Swift_

* * *

It had been two days since the funeral, since she got out of the hospital, and since she's seen her Team. Those were two days she had spent in the confines of her house, of her room, not in the mood to go out. She noticed how her mother worried, but she didn't have the energy to pretend for her. She was sad, so many people had died; and it could have been her, anyone from her team, even her parents.

She sighed. It was almost noon and she was still laid out on the bed under the covers, again not in the mood to go out. It didn't help either that she kept having strange nightmares about how her Team would start growing apart and especially about a completely different Sasuke. In her dreams the Sasuke she had come to know didn't seem to exist; he was cold, distant, and alone.

The worst of all was that she was starting to believe those dreams to be a reality and she feared them. She feared them like she's never feared anything in her life. She would do anything in her power to prevent them, to keep them from becoming a reality.

_"This was his life, girl. You took it from him and now it will be your demise. They're all going to see how the beautiful blossom withers."_

She shook her head as she placed a hand on her neck recalling the events that occurred since she got the mark. Recalling Orochimaru's words to her about it begin his life, Sasuke's life. She didn't get any of it. She didn't know the consequences of the mark she bared on her neck, of getting in the way. She's heard several things about the curse mark, that she could have died, that it was dangerous, that it was meant for Sasuke.

She's also been asked why she got in the way and it was a question she still didn't have the answer to. It had been on part out of instinct, but there was more to it than that. In that moment time seemed to have stopped and it was then that the weird dreams began nonstop.

She heard a light knock on the door before she heard it open, knowing it was her mother she remained unmoving under the covers.

"Sakura, are you alright?" Her mother asked her and she could hear the worry in her mother's voice.

"Yeah mom." She replied trying to make her voice sound as bright as possible.

"Well I'm going to your grandma's house; I'll be back tomorrow and your father's on a mission so if there's anything you need then let me know." Her mother informed her, but she could hear the indecision in her mother's voice, as if doubting to leave her alone.

Sakura emerged from under the covers, a small smile on her face. "Don't worry about me and tell grandma I miss her." She waved goodbye to her mother as she looked at the direction of the window. It was a sunny day, the sky was blue and the day seemed beautiful.

"What will you do the rest of the day?" Her mother asked curiosity and worry clouding her voice.

"I'm gonna go out and take a walk, maybe even hang out with the team." She decided as she stood up from the bed.

"I'm glad you're finally getting out of this room, it's not good for you to be inside these four walls so much. Have fun and see you tomorrow." Her mother told her as she leaned in to kiss her daughter's cheek.

"See you tomorrow mom." She smiled back and watched her leave the room, closing the door behind her.

* * *

She didn't know how she ended up where she did. She had gone out to take a walk around the village and somehow she ended up in front of the memorial stone where names of shinobi who died for their village were engraved. She didn't know why the past events were affecting her so much; it wasn't the first time so many shinobi died and it probably wouldn't be the last. Shinobi's lives were hard, they faced death every day and sooner or later they would die, that's something she's understood from the start, something her father had told her before she decided she wanted to be a kunoichi.

Now there she stood and it hurt her, but she didn't know why. What if any of her friend's name ended up there? Ino? Shikamaru? Or her own Team? She couldn't bear the thought of seeing Kakashi's name or Naruto's in the stone and she dreaded the thought of seeing Sasuke's.

Her hand reached forward to the stone in front of her, touching the engraved names on the stone she closed her eyes for a moment. When she reopened her eyes she felt a single tear trail down her cheek.

"Sakura." Sasuke's voice called from behind and she heard him walk towards her.

Sakura quickly wiped the tear away hoping Sasuke wouldn't notice and turned towards him a forced smile on her lips. "What are you doing here Sasuke?" She asked him.

"Talking a walk, what about you?" He asked her back putting his hands inside the pocket of his pants he took a moment to look her over. She looked tired, different and her smile seemed forced.

"I was taking a walk and somehow ended up here, as sensei would say 'I got lost in the road of life'." She finished taking one more glance at the stone behind her before turning her back on it.

"Why the memorial stone?" He asked her glancing past her to the stone, when his gaze turned toward her he saw that her eyes held tears.

"So many people have died recently and it just hit me that any of us could have died. If Naruto hadn't saved me I could have died… you could have died." She told him as she took a step toward him.

"Since the academy we've been taught that in every mission a ninja risks death, you know that." Sasuke informed her, his voice harsher than it should be, considering she was just worrying.

"I know, I just wonder if our names will end up engraved in this stone." She spoke as she once again turned to the memorial stone. "What do you think?" She asked him softly.

"It's a possibility." He told her as he too walked toward the stone.

"I don't want to lose the people I care about." She spoke, mostly to herself. Sasuke stayed silent as he watched her change in mood. "I've been having horrible dreams in where we grow apart as a Team. In those dreams you're not the same Sasuke you are right now; in the dreams you're cold, distant, and alone. I'm afraid of it all becoming a reality." Sakura spoke her emerald eyes boring into his as if looking for something but not quite knowing what.

"Dreams are just dreams, Sakura." Sasuke assured her, but as he looked into her eyes it was as if she knew what true loss was, but he knew it wasn't possible. After all, she was the girl with the perfect life, she radiated happiness, there was no way she could know of that kind of pain.

"You're right, silly me. Those are just dreams. The reality is that we'll always be a team, we'll always be Team 7." She smiled, but those words were more to convince herself than to convince him. She knew she didn't want to lose the team cared about and so she would do anything to prevent it. She would do anything to ensure those dreams would never be anything more than that, and that Sasuke would continue being the Sasuke she knows. Because after everything she's come to really care about him, about Naruto, and Kakashi.

They stayed in silence for a moment, neither of them said anything, but somehow the silence gave her comfort. She wanted to ask him something, it took her a while to find the words, but when she finally did her voice was soft. "Would you care if I disappeared one day?"

Her question confused him, but nonetheless he replied. "Don't be stupid." His tone sharp and he saw her slightly flinch in response and again he didn't understand why. Of course he'd care, she was a team mate, and she knew that.

"I understand." She told him forcing a small smile and Sasuke doubted she understood what he had meant, but decided that it didn't matter. It wasn't like the answer was relevant; it was just a rhetorical question. "Anyway," She began, quickly changing the subject. "Want to go to Ichiraku? We can find Naruto on the way and eat the three of us together." She asked him.

"No." He quickly replied barely letting her finish talking.

"Oh… Alright, maybe some other time." She told him dismissing her offer as she waved her hands. "See you around." She said as she turned to leave, it seemed as if she hesitated in leaving for a moment but he couldn't be too sure.

Sasuke watched her walk away, knowing that as always he had been too harsh towards her. He sighed in frustration and turned the opposite way and kept walking.

* * *

She walked around Konoha with no real destination in mind; Sasuke had refused her invitation as always. The difference about this one is that she hadn't meant on a date, just a group gathering yet he still said no. She sighed; she had no idea what to do the rest of the day. It seemed as a normal day in Konoha except for the village being almost destroyed days earlier, everyone was working together but aside that it seemed as the deaths of just a few days ago had been forgotten.

It annoyed her that people seemed to have forgotten the deaths of many shinobi's, but her annoyance was unjustified. Just because those people died didn't mean the world would stop because of it. Life wouldn't wait for her and so she decided that she wouldn't wait for Sasuke to get a group gathering. If Sasuke didn't want to go it would be his loss, she'd go look for Naruto and Kakashi sensei and drag them over to Ichiraku. A small smile spread on her face at the thought.

She just needed to find Naruto and together they would find Kakashi, it shouldn't be so hard. Sakura now walked faster, now with a destination in mind. She didn't pay much attention to her surroundings and so she was surprised when she heard a voice calling her name.

"Sakura!" She turned around to see Ino, smiling brightly as she walked over to the pink kunoichi.

Sakura smiled back. "Ino-pig, how are you?" She asked her blonde friends going back to her nickname in a joking manner.

"I'm great, forehead. Anyway, your fight against Sasuke was awesome; too bad we couldn't see the end of it." Ino gushed over Sakura's fight her voice becoming extremely loud. "I mean, it's awesome that you were able to tie with him, but I would have liked a winner between the two of you, not a tie!" She complained.

"Keep your voice down!" Sakura urged her big mouthed friend and after a moment she said. "He would have won." Remembering that when she fainted not being able to handle anymore, Sasuke still kept fighting.

"You're too modest!" Ino complained playfully hitting Sakura's shoulder. "Anyway did you hear? There is word going around that Naruto left the village with a gray haired guy, though I don't know what for. And also, Asuma told me that your sensei, Kakashi, is in the hospital but he didn't tell me any details." Ino finished her playful expression replaced by worry.

"Kakashi sensei!?" Sakura asked alarmed. "I need to go Ino, thanks for telling me!" She shouted as she left in a rush to the hospital.

She felt bad about Naruto leaving without saying goodbye, but she was also worried about her sensei. She knew for a fact that Kakashi was strong and so for him to end up in the hospital the situation must have been something to worry about.

By the time she was in the hospital she was breathing heavily because of all the running, but she didn't stop to catch her breath. She quickly went to the receptionist. "Where can I find Kakashi Hatake?" Sakura asked her voice coming in puffs.

"He's on room 207, on the second floor." The receptionist replied and Sakura quickly left.

Once on the second floor she slowed down to a walk trying to breathe more evenly. She got to his room and reached out to open the door, but stopped herself when she heard voices from the other side.

"They're trouble, but from the look of things it doesn't appear they've found what they're looking for yet." Spoke a voice and Sakura recognized it as Lee's sensei, Guy.

"That's what's crazy, it doesn't add up. I mean Itachi had already infiltrated the village it should be easy for him to find him." Another voice spoke, Asuma's.

"And considering Kakashi's condition it wouldn't take much effort from him." Kurenai added her voice full of worry.

Sakura remained frozen on the other side of the door; she could feel herself tremble out of fear. Itachi Uchiha; Sasuke's brother was in the village. And there was a good chance he was looking for Sasuke.

"_I don't want to use the word 'dream' but I have an ambition. To restore my clan and kill a certain man."_

* * *

**A/N:**_  
_

**_As always, thanks to the 17 people who reviewed for the last chapter. I'm finally getting somewhere with this story._**

_**Sasuke's character is changing and I know some of you will like it while others will hate me for it, but please do bear with it. And about Sakura you'll find out soon enough. Like 10 chapters ago I had talked about a surprise and though I still won't say anything about the surprise, I will in a few chapters. It'll answer many questions.**_

_**If any of you have a guess you're free to let me know. :P**_

_**Any questions, comments, critics, guesses, or anything else you'd like to say write in the box below.**_

_**You review and I update.  
Hope we have a deal. ;)**_


	22. Path Chosen

And So the Blossom Withers

* * *

Chapter 22: Path Chosen

_What hurts the most_  
_Is being so close,_  
_And having so much to say,_  
_And watching you walk away._  
_And never knowing_  
_What could have been._

_-Rascal Flatts_

* * *

The certain man he talked about when voicing out his ambition to the team had been his brother Itachi, the one who massacred the Uchiha clan in a single night. Sakura couldn't help but think of the consequences of Itachi's arrival in the leaf village, what it could mean for Sasuke.

If Sasuke found out about Itachi being in the leaf village she knew he would probably lose his mind and it would cloud his vision with revenge. Revenge, that she was sure he still wasn't ready to deliver no matter how strong he'd become.

There was something that scared her, eating away at her; it was the simple fact that they could lose Sasuke because of revenge. That would cause her team to break apart, she was sure.

As soon as she finished hearing the jounin's conversation she left running, she didn't stop for anything or anyone, once at her house she quickly went to her room and tried to calm down. As she sat in her bed she began thinking about the conversation she heard and didn't know what to do with the information she just found out.

She looked out her window and contemplated how the blue that was there in the morning had been replaced with orange and she knew for experience that from orange it would change into black then blue again and so on. It was a predictable cycle. She wished the situation at hand would be that simple, but it wasn't. Any wrong move and they would lose Sasuke forever.

_"I already know… I'm different from you Sakura, deep inside my heart I've decided on revenge; for that reason only do I live."_

_In her mind she could hear Sasuke's voice and she could almost see him, near the village gates. He carried a backpack and seemed ready to leave forever with no looking back_

_"You told me how painful it was to be alone. Right now I know your pain… I may have friends and family, but If you were to leave that would mean being alone."_

_She heard her own voice call out to him, pleading him not to go. Opening her heart to him in a desperate attempt to keep him._

_"From here on out we go on different paths."_

_He stated, his voice firm and decided. In the dead of night he would leave._

_"I love you!"_

_She heard herself scream as a plea for him not to go, not to leave her._

_"If you stay here there would be no regrets, I would make you happy. I'll do anything for you! I can even help you with your revenge or something, or take me with you if you can't stay here. Just please…don't leave me." She once again pleaded promising him a chance at a happy life, promising him the world, but his onyx eyes told her that he didn't care for that life, he had already decided on revenge._

_His eyes fell on hers before he spoke. "You're annoying." His voice was cold as he turned away from her, his mind set on leaving._

_"Don't leave!" She yelled and when he didn't react she desperately added. "If you leave I'll scream!"_

_In less than a second he was behind her. "Thank you." He spoke before she lost consciousness._

There it was again, the nightmares that wouldn't leave her alone. In that moment the nightmares seemed more real than ever. As if it was only a matter of time before they became reality, before they took everything away from her.

_"I love you!"_

She didn't know about love, but she couldn't deny that she cared deeply for Sasuke; she wanted nothing but the best for him. She didn't want him to throw his life away for revenge and she didn't want him to lose himself in the process.

_"Dreams are just dreams, Sakura."_

In that moment she decided that it would stay that way. That wouldn't be her reality, she refused to sit back and watch as she would slowly but surely lose Sasuke and she would do whatever it took to prevent it.

_"If you're happy I could handle everything and anything thrown at me."_

* * *

"What are you spacing out for, Naruto?" Jiraiya asked the blonde who seemed to be lost in another planet a grin spread across his face. In his honest opinion Naruto looked like a fool, but that was nothing new.

"Nothin' really." The blonde answered snapping out of whatever it was he was thinking. "Well I was thinking of my team, I wonder how they'll react when they know I'm gone." He chuckled to himself. "I bet they'll miss me a ton, especially Sakura. And Sasuke will be jealous when I come back stronger than he is! And let's not forget Kakashi when he finds out I've replaced him as a teacher with you!" He exclaimed laughing at the movie he was imagining in his mind.

"Hey, wait a minute! Who said anything about me becoming your teacher!?" Jiraiya exclaimed, but the blonde didn't seem to be listening.

"I bet that when I go back and Sakura sees how strong I've become she'll forget all about Sasuke!" He finished, chuckling because of his brilliant plan.

* * *

After a few hours of thinking things through, she had made a decision. It hadn't been easy but she knew it was the only thing she could do. She was scared, but she had made up her mind. Yet in her mind she was still trying to look for an alternate route, still trying to find an excuse not to do it, to wait. But she was sure if she waited longer it would only be harder for her and everybody else.

The occasion was perfectly placed in front of her. Her father was on a mission; her mother was out for the night. As for her team; Naruto had left the village, Kakashi was in the hospital, and Sasuke just wouldn't care.

She reasoned that it was better her than him, she wouldn't be so missed. She had always been the weakest link in her group and she didn't possess anything special as a ninja. She was risking everything on a whim; she hoped that if she took his place his plans of someday leaving the village would be swayed. She hoped that his life would turn out right; that he wouldn't turn in the Sasuke that appeared in her nightmares.

She would leave the village that night.

She had packed some clothes and things to eat in a backpack, along with some ninja equipment and first aid as well. With backpack in hand she stood beside the picture of Team 7 and she placed the backpack on the floor and took the picture in her hands. She wanted to take it with her, as a reminder.

She studied the picture for a moment, she seemed happy in the middle of the picture between Naruto and Sasuke. Naruto and Sasuke at both sides of her seemed annoyed and Kakashi, behind them, smiled under his mask. It was their first picture and their last, now she just wished that both Sasuke and Naruto would have smiled on that picture.

She closed her eyes for a moment, holding the tears back. She couldn't take the picture; it would just hold her back. Without another glance at the picture she placed it in her bed face up. She took her backpack, which contained only the necessary things and left her room closing the door behind her without once looking back.

* * *

It was late and he had spent most of the day around the village. He had trained in the morning and in the afternoon he had encountered Sakura, who he noticed had been acting weird. Afterwards, he had continued training. He stopped when he couldn't take any longer, when he was almost out of energy and chakra. Since then he had been walking around the village refusing to go and spend the night in an empty apartment where no one waited for him, an apartment he couldn't even call home.

It was a quiet night; everyone was already at their homes with family or sleeping. He could hear nothing but the wind and his footsteps, it gave him comfort; comfort he couldn't feel at his apartment confined between those four walls. Yet, there was something eerie about that night. It wasn't something unusual for him to take walks around the village, but he didn't often stay out that late.

He wasn't paying attention to his surroundings, his gaze often directed at the ground, but when he did look up he found himself in the path that led to the village gates. He could see the closed gates from a distance. As he kept walking forward he saw a shadow and with every step he took the shadow began to take form revealing who it was.

It was a small figure with long hair and with the light of the moon he could distinguish pink. Pink hair he knew well enough. Sakura.

"What are you doing out here, Sakura?" He asked loud enough for her to hear and kept walking towards her.

At the sound of his voice she stopped walking and slowly turned to face him. He was a few feet away and she couldn't help but take a step backwards, afraid of him seeing right through her. "I'm taking a walk, couldn't sleep." She lied, a small smile on her face.

"With a backpack?" He asked raising an eyebrow at her, obviously not believing a word she just said. "Don't lie to me, Sakura." He said his voice hard.

Sakura was left speechless for a moment, he saw right through her. Part of her wanted him to stop her from leaving, but the other part, the one that was decided wanted him to leave her alone. He would just make things harder. "Just go away Sasuke, this doesn't concern you." She told him her voice soft; it was more of a plea than anything else.

"Where are you going?" He asked her directly ignoring her words, he slowly walked towards her.

"I _told_ you! I'm taking a walk." She responded once again, sticking to her lie.

He reached out to her when she was at arm's reach and took her by the arm. His grip was firm, but not enough to hurt her. "Where are you going?" He once again repeated his question as his gaze bore into hers.

She couldn't look away from his eyes and for a moment she believed he actually cared about her, but the thought only lasted a moment. "Don't pretend to care, where I'm going it's none of your business." She replied her tone harsher than it should be, but it didn't seem to faze him in the slightest.

"You're leaving the village, aren't you?" He asked her as he let go of her arm. When he saw the look of surprise in her face he took it as a yes and continued. "What reason could you possibly have to leave?"

She closed her eyes for a moment trying to hold back the tears. "Don't make this any harder for me, I_ have_ to leave." She spoke her voice no more than a whisper.

"You're not leaving." He declared in a firm voice.

"What reason do I have to stay?" She asked him a small part of her hoping that he would convince her to stay.

"You have family and people who care about you, there's no reason to throw all that away." He spoke and she could understand the meaning behind his words. She had what he didn't and that was the reason why she had to leave, to save him from losing everything. She was willing to throw her life away for him.

In that moment she knew she had fallen. She hadn't fallen for Sasuke Uchiha the boy all girls seemed to want, no. She had fallen in love with Sasuke; her teammate, the boy she came to know. She blinked back the tears once again, knowing that she had to leave before she changed her mind. This is the path she chose for her life.

"Sometimes there_ are_ reasons to throw everything away and I know that my reason is worth it." She told him as she took a step towards him.

They were inches apart as she looked up into his eyes. A small but true smile lit up her features for a moment and Sasuke was unable to look away, confused yet mesmerized. She leaned in and her lips touched his cheek for a long moment, he closed his eyes for a moment in response and suddenly the world started to go black.

"I love you."He heard her murmur against his cheek before he lost consciousness. By then part of him thought he was imagining it, but the dampness he felt as she placed a kiss on his cheek told him otherwise. He tried to fight it, to keep her from leaving but then his vision turned to black.

* * *

_I'll laugh with you and live for the moment._  
_Still that incident will continue to trouble you, right?_  
_That's why it must be goodbye._  
_Leaving nothing behind, let us share what is left._  
_In time, we'll realize that it was everything._  
_And sadness will touch our cheeks, creating a river of tears._

_-Naruto (5th opening)_

* * *

**A/N:**

_**Thanks to the 11 people who reviewed on the last chapter. Though I do admit the sudden decreased number of review has me wondering what I'm doing wrong. -**_

_**I am sorry I didn't update sooner, I have 3 test on friday so that has been partly the reason as well as the lack of reviews for the previous chapter. Also, I wanted to get this chapter just right and I hope I was able to meet expectations. I would appreaciate all of you telling me your thoughts on this chapter and on how I portrayed the characters.**_

_**Also a side note, depending the number of reviews will be how long I take to update.**_

_**You review I update. :)**_


	23. Broken Team

And So the Blossom Withers

* * *

Chapter 23: Broken Team

_My broken wings,  
still strong enough to cross the ocean with.  
My broken wings,  
how far should I go drifting in the wind?_

_-Trinity Blood_

* * *

The very morning the fifth Hokage set foot in the village she already had work to do. Already proclaimed Hokage by the elders she set off to heal a patient named Hatake Kakashi. Immediately upon his recovering she was to see him in his office along with his two remaining students, Naruto and Uchiha Sasuke. On top of that she also had to sort out the disobedience of a squad of students that once again involved the Uchiha along with Nara Shikamaru, Hyuga Neji, and Inuzuka Kiba. She already hated her job.

Naruto and Sasuke Uchiha seemed to be in time for their appointment while their teacher Kakashi Hatake was nowhere to be seen even twenty minutes after. She sighed in frustration. Naruto seemed to be worrying about his female teammate still not being there and the Uchiha would only stare at the ground in silence.

Just then the door opened and Kakashi stepped in. "Yo." He greeted seemingly unaware of how late he was.

"You were supposed to be here over twenty minutes ago." Tsunade informed the gray haired ninja.

"Sorry I got a little bit lost." He smiled behind his mask and looked around noting that one of his students was missing. "But seems I'm not the only one that's late." He commented.

"Now that you're here we're complete." Tsunade declared visibly ignoring Kakashi's comment.

There was a look of confusion on Kakashi's face. "But what about Sakura?" Naruto asked, just as confused. The only one who didn't seemed fazed was the Uchiha who would only keep staring at the ground.

"I was informed by the elders that while the absence of a Hokage in the village a shinobi left and that I was to mark that student a missing ninja, but first I wanted to talk it over." Tsunade began, not wanting to be the bearer of bad news but knowing she had no choice.

"What are you getting at?" Kakashi asked not understanding where her words were coming from.

"Your student and teammate Haruno Sakura has left the village." Tsunade finally informed them. The reactions were pretty much what she expected. Both Naruto's and Kakashi's eyes went wide with the news while the Uchiha slightly flinched in response, something that wouldn't have been noticeable if she hadn't been watching the boy so intently.

"No! You're wrong; you got the wrong Sakura there! _Our_ Sakura wouldn't have left the village!" Naruto exclaimed, unable to believe what he'd just been told.

"I'm telling you the truth Naruto. She-" Tsunade began but was quickly interrupted by the blonde loud mouth.

"_No!_ I'm telling you Sakura wouldn't have left!" He once again yelled, anger becoming plain in his voice as he forgot that the woman in front of him was the Hokage.

Tsunade stared at Naruto feeling bad for him, it wasn't easy to accept that a loved one was here one day and gone the next. She remained there, speechless, now knowing how else to make him understand.

"She's speaking the truth Naruto." Sasuke's voice broke the silence in the room; Tsunade could almost hear the guilt in his voice.

"But why? Why would she leave?" Naruto asked in defeat.

"That's what I want to know." Tsunade spoke, knowing that if anyone would know it would be her team.

"I don't see any reason for her to have left; she was always the happier one in the team. She was the one I would have less expected this from." Kakashi spoke as he shook his head. His only female student had left, it was proof that he had failed as a teacher. He could have expected this from Naruto who was ignored as a child or from Sasuke who lost his family to his brother at a young age; but Sakura was supposed to be the less troubled one.

"Maybe she got kidnapped!" Naruto spoke loudly still not wanting to face the fact that his teammate had left.

"She wasn't kidnapped." Sasuke once again spoke, but didn't spare any details.

"Tell me what you know, Uchiha." Tsunade demanded staring straight at the raven haired boy who slightly glared at her in response.

"She didn't say much, she just kept repeating that she had to leave." He spared a look at Kakashi and Naruto and then continued. "When I questioned why she responded: Sometimes there _are_ reasons to throw everything away and I know that my reason is worth it." He finished as he tried to ignore the stares that both Naruto and Kakashi were giving him.

"And what was her reason?" Naruto asked Sasuke, desperate to understand why she left.

"I don't know, Naruto." Sasuke replied clearly frustrated, but the reason for his frustration was unknown. It could have been for Naruto's obvious question or for the lone fact that Sasuke himself didn't know the real reason as to why she left.

"Then there's nothing I can do. She is declared a missing ninja." Tsunade informed the remaining member of Team 7.

"But you can't do that!" Naruto protested.

"Naruto, she has to. Sakura left the village without permission and hasn't come back." Kakashi reasoned, but Naruto didn't seem to care.

"I'm sorry Naruto, but I have no choice." Tsunade apologized to Naruto, but he refused to look at her. She sighed before continuing. "This is not the only reason as to why you've all been called here." She informed them and closed her eyes for a moment before shouting. "Shizune!"

A moment later a woman with black hair came through the door and slightly bowed before asking. "What is it lady Tsunade?"

"Tell the others to come in." She ordered and Shizune nodded before once again leaving the room.

Naruto and Kakashi bore confused looks having no idea of what was going on, but Sasuke remained still. Just then the door opened and three shinobi stepped in; Shikamaru, Neji, and Kiba. The three of them came to stand at the side of her desk and bowed their heads.

"Why are they here?" Naruto asked sounding as confused as he looked, he didn't know what that had to do with him.

"Care to tell him yourself Uchiha?" Tsunade asked the raven haired boy who was visibly ignoring her, which probably translated to a 'no'.

"I'm sorry lady Tsunade but can you cut to the chase and tell us what's going on here?" Kakashi asked politely.

Tsunade nodded and spoke, "Haruno Sakura left the village close to midnight tricking Sasuke into a sleeping genjutsu. Sasuke Uchiha upon waking immediately requested a mission to retrieve her, but without a Hokage in the village the mission could not be given. He ignored the elders orders to stay in the village and convinced them" she indicated her hand toward Shikamaru, Neji, and Kiba before continuing. "to help on the retrieval mission."

"You let her go!?" Naruto exclaimed standing up from his chair in anger a glare directed at Sasuke's direction.

"I tried to stop her." Sasuke answered Naruto but didn't spare him a glance.

"Not hard enough! Tell me, where is she?! Why did you not bring her back?!" Naruto yelled towards Sasuke his hands turned into fist at his sides.

"Calm down Naruto and let lady Tsunade continue talking." Kakashi order his voice hard and Naruto murmured a curse under his breath before seating down back on his chair.

"The retrieval mission failed and though I understand why the four of you left to try and get your comrade back I cannot let this kind of disobedience just slip by." The Hokage informed looking at the four boys in question. "Which one of you takes responsibility?" She asked although she knew well enough who the one responsible was.

"I'm responsible. I requested them to come with me because I needed their abilities to find her, but it was too late." Sasuke quickly answered Tsunade standing from his chair; his gaze was directed at her.

"Very well." She nodded and turned to Shikamaru, Neji, and Kiba. "The three of you can't go on missions for a month; you're all free to go." She informed them.

None of them questioned her orders, the three of them knowing full well that they deserved it and none of them regretting the decision of having tried to get a comrade back.

"Naruto, we're sorry we couldn't bring her back." Shikamaru spoke and without another words the three of them left the Hokage's office and closed the door behind them.

"Sasuke Uchiha, you left the village without permission as well as took three of our best young shinobi's with you. I could strip you of your role as a ninja, but I respect the reason to why you did it. You broke many rules but it was to save a comrade." Tsunade spoke folding her hands under her chin before speaking once again. "You will not be allowed to go on missions for four months. That is all."

Sasuke nodded wordlessly and turned to leave ignoring Naruto's glare and the questions that lay unspoken between them.

Naruto once again stood up from his seat, his right hand made a fist in front of him. He shook his head in anger, anger directed at Sasuke; anger for his indifference, for not stopping her, for not bringing her back, and most of all for not telling him sooner. Without a glance at either Tsunade or Kakashi he left the Hokage's office closing the door with a loud thud.

* * *

Sasuke ended up in the place where everything started. The training grounds, where the bell test had taken place, the place where they became a team. He had to admit they had all changed since then. Naruto had gotten better to the degree that Sasuke looked forward to one day fighting with him and Sakura; she was the one who did the most drastic change. He had always underestimated her seeing her as the kind of girl who wouldn't even hurt a fly, but she had grown stronger enough to match him in a fight. And he changed alongside with them, from the boy who didn't give a damn about the people around him he now went as far as to disobey his village to get a girl back. That wasn't the Sasuke he remembered being before Team 7.

"_Her scent leads right up ahead!" Kiba shouted and for a moment Sasuke could feel himself hoping that they would be able to get her back._

"_I don't see any sign of her." Neji spoke his voice somewhat confused._

_They slowed down their pace to match Kiba's who led them to Sakura's scent. Sasuke could feel himself get impatient not standing the slow pace he was forced to keep._

"_Here! This is as far as the trail leads." Kiba shouted and jumped down from the tree._

_Sasuke jumped immediately after and when he looked around him he saw no sign of Sakura. "Where is she?" He asked in frustration, frustration that at the moment he was directing at Kiba._

"_She's smart. It's like she knew we would follow." Shikamaru spoke. Sasuke turned toward him in time to see him frown, his gaze directed at the ground._

_Sasuke followed Shikamaru's gaze only to see her headband on the floor, a sign that she wasn't coming back. He bent down and picked the leaf headband, what defined her as a leaf kunoichi and his grip tightened. _

"_I see no sign of her, she's long gone." Neji declared and it was then that Sasuke knew he failed._

"Damn it." He murmured under his breath, mad at himself for not bringing her back, everyone's words in the Hokage's office had seemed accusing as if they had been telling him he failed over and over again.

"Sasuke." Naruto called from behind, his voiced laced with anger; anger that in Sasuke's opinion was unjustified.

"What do you want?" He asked knowing that with Naruto it was better to cut to the chase, he wasn't in the mood to deal with him anyway.

"You saw her before she left right?" Naruto asked and when Sasuke remained silent he took it as a yes. "Then why didn't you stop her? Why did you let her go!?" He asked his tone of voice increasing. Naruto still couldn't wrap his head around the fact that Sakura had left.

"We already covered this, she _tricked_ me." He hissed the words, not even bothering to turn to face the blonde.

"Yeah, right! She tricked you? You just didn't try hard enough!" Naruto accused and in a brusque movement turned Sasuke to face him holding him from his shirt.

Sasuke didn't react he just glared daggers at Naruto. "If I didn't care I wouldn't have disobeyed the village to go after her." Sasuke spat the words at him.

Naruto shook his head as if it didn't matter. "She's not here now, that's what matters! We were supposed to protect her!" He exclaimed slightly shaking Sasuke.

Sasuke slapped his hand away and took a step backwards. "She's not our problem anymore." He spoke directing his gaze at Naruto.

Naruto threw a punch at Sasuke which he caught before it could hit him. "How can you say that?" Naruto asked his eyes wide.

"She decided to leave on her own; the world won't stop just because she isn't here." Sasuke spoke, letting go of Naruto's fist. "I have my own goals to accomplish and I won't achieve them by waiting here for her." The words were spoken to make Naruto mad and they did the job, but he also wanted to believe his own words.

Naruto was mad enough for a fight. He didn't understand how Sasuke didn't care about Sakura leaving; it was as if he was seeing a different Sasuke in front of him. "You…!" He readied his fist ready to strike some sense into Sasuke but he was interrupted.

"Stop you two!" Kakashi's voice screamed in an order as he came out of the trees into the clearing. He saw both his remaining students' worked up because of the matter that had been discussed in the Hokage's office. "What's going on here?" He asked directing his gaze both at Naruto and Sasuke.

Sasuke visibly ignored Kakashi's question but Naruto was quick to answer. "He's spouting all this nonsense about Sakura not being our problem anymore!"

Kakashi sighed. "Haven't I taught you anything?" He asked and walked over to them both until he stood in between them. "In the ninja world, those that do not follow the rules are called trash. But those that abandon their comrades are worse than trash." He spoke letting the words sink into his students.

Sasuke was surprisingly the first to speak. "She's the one who left us behind." He spoke and he was surprised how the realization hurt him.

"We don't know the reasons why she left… and her leaving doesn't change the fact that she's a comrade. Without a second thought she took a curse mark that was meant for you and you still think she's not your problem anymore?"

"Curse mark?" Naruto asked, confused.

"Yes. A curse mark that Orochimaru wanted to place on Sasuke and she took it on herself. She saved him." Kakashi spoke as he looked over at Sasuke who was avoiding his gaze.

"Why didn't she tell me?" Naruto asked feeling somewhat left out.

"She didn't want you to think any less of her." Sasuke answered in her defense before he could stop himself.

"Now tell me Sasuke, is your revenge more important than your comrade?" Kakashi asked the Uchiha hoping he would give him the right answer.

"Sometimes there are reasons to throw everything away and I know that my reason is worth it." Sasuke closed his eyes and spoke after a moment, repeating what she had said to him before she left. He wondered if he really could throw his revenge aside, his lifelong dream. In that moment he chose the goal that would surpass all the other ones. "We'll bring Sakura back." He spoke and underneath his mask Kakashi smiled, proud of his student. "Right, Naruto?" He turned with a light smirk toward the blonde.

"Of course! We'll bring her back together!" Naruto exclaimed a bright smile on his face.

* * *

**A/N:**

_**Thanks to the 31 people who reviewed! As always this chapter is for all of you! Thanks so much!**_

_**I know my update was late, but I had tests and a sculpture to work on so yeah. Though I guess you all don't care much about my excuses.**_

_**I think Sasuke was a little out of it in this chapter but as much as I tried it just couldn't be done right. I wrote the last part of this chapter like 5 times. So yeah, sorry.**_

_**And for those who care I finished my first story just in case you wanna read it. :)**_

_**Any comments, questions... write in the box below.  
You review, I update. Deal :)?**_


	24. Two Bells

And So the Blossom Withers

* * *

Chapter 24: Two Bells

_Time is like a shooting star,  
It shines for a long time  
It will come by strongly again.  
Today, which will never come twice  
With the strength of facing you right now  
I won't give up._

_-Naruto (6th ending)_

* * *

It was almost noon when Sasuke walked around the village looking for a certain blonde but having no luck in finding him. He didn't think it'd be that hard, yet here he was being proved wrong. He had imagined Naruto getting on top of a building and yelling to let everyone know he was finally back, he would have never expected him to be so quiet.

If it wasn't for the rumor going around the village he wouldn't even know he was back. The rumor came to him from Shikamaru who was told by Neji who was told by Genma and so on. He didn't really care about the people involved in the rumor. But Kakashi obviously heard and told Sasuke to find Naruto, probably for a training session.

He walked the streets of the village his gaze directed upwards still expecting to see the same Naruto that had left jumping from building to building and frowned when he still didn't see a sight of blonde and orange anywhere. He was beginning to think that the rumor was just that, a rumor and he was by now debating the idea of going back to the training grounds to train when a voice interrupted his thoughts.

"Are you looking for Naruto?" A voice spoke and when he turned to face the voice he was greeted with a small smile coming from Mebuki Haruno.

"Yeah." He responded with a small nod of the head.

"He's in her room." She spoke softly her smile turning into a frown. "You can come in." She invited opening the door for Sasuke.

Sasuke was reluctant to enter the house, much less enter her room, but with a nod he entered the Haruno's home and going up the stairs he made his way to her room.

Sasuke entered the room closing the door behind him and as he did he looked around, slowly taking in its appearance. It was as if time stood still once you entered the room, it almost made him forget that over three years had gone by since the owner of the room abandoned her village in the dead of night.

He had only been in the room once, after coming back from the failed retrieval mission. He had come to the house to inform her mother that they had failed and he found Mebuki in her daughter's room. When he told her, the woman began to cry nonstop as if she had lost everything, not even her husband could comfort her.

The room now was just as she had left it the night she abandoned the village and he was for a moment transported a little more than three years back in time where he silently hated himself for not being able to bring her back. Being brought back to the present he had to admit that he still hated himself for failing to bring her back home.

When his gaze turned to her bed he saw Naruto sitting there on the edge of the bed his gaze lost and a small smile on his face.

"I should have guessed you'd be here, dobe." Sasuke spoke, breaking Naruto from his thoughts.

Naruto turned towards him a frown now taking place in his face. "This is the closest thing we have to her. Who knows where she is now… How she is…" Naruto's voice trailed off and his gaze fell on the picture of Team 7 that lay in her bed. It was a reminder of back then, when their team wasn't broken.

"We'll bring her back." Sasuke spoke, his voice firm and the determination on his voice was evident. As if there wasn't a doubt about it, as if it was a simple fact.

"Of course we will." Naruto smiled the determination in his voice as clear as Sasuke's. He then cocked his head to the side. "Anyway, why are you here?" Naruto asked.

"Kakashi wanted to see us in the training grounds." Sasuke informed the blonde who in response stood of from the bed.

"Then we better get going." Naruto grinned going back to his old self, the Naruto Sasuke remembered before leaving.

"Alright, I'll be out in a minute." Sasuke spoke, his voice soft as he took a step forward standing just in front of Sakura's bed. Naruto knowingly nodded and left the room closing silently the door behind him.

Sasuke looked around him; it was all a reminder of the girl that left them behind. He didn't know why he reached out to take the notebook lying untouched in her nightstand but he did. It was a pink and red notebook with her name carefully written at the bottom left. He opened it at a random page just out of curiosity.

_I can't believe it!  
I'm on Sasuke's team! Ha! Take that Ino pig!  
And he even tried to kiss me, though I do admit it was a bit weird. He wasn't acting like himself because he left in a hurry and then when he came back he called me annoying.  
He doesn't like me, oh well. Who would like a pink haired freak with an enormous forehead anyway…?_

A sad smirk graced his features as he finished reading. It was the day Naruto tricked him and he transformed into him, now he understood why. But the last thing he read left him with questions clouding his mind, 'pink haired freak'? Somehow that made him think that her life wasn't as perfect as it seemed. It was an invasion of privacy, of that he was well aware off. But something made him take the notebook and place it on his backpack; his excuse was that maybe just maybe it would contain a clue as to what drove her to leave.

Once he had placed the notebook inside his backpack he turned to her bed. There lay the picture of Team 7 on her bed and he reached out to take it in his hands, there she was in the middle of the picture.

"_Would you care if I disappeared?"_

She had asked him once, years ago and now he regretted not telling her that he cared. He'd been wondering for years what it was that drove her to leave her home. He wanted to know what made her leave everything she had behind.

He looked at the smiling young girl in the picture in his hands and couldn't help but wonder how much had she changed in the past three years, almost four. He shook his head, frustrated of where his trail of thought had led him. There was no use in wondering about the 'what if's' of life.

He placed the picture exactly where he had found it on her bed and without another look around him he left the room. Once out of her room he was back in the real world, where over three years had passed and slowly everything had changed. He could hear Naruto and Mebuki talking downstairs, he was going to interrupt them but once he heard his name in the conversation he paused to listen.

"Does Sasuke come here often?" He heard Naruto ask Mebuki.

"No." She spoke and he heard her sigh before continuing. "He hasn't set foot in the house, much less her room since he came to inform me of their failed attempt to retrieve her. I know he feels guilty about not bringing her back."

"I guessed as much. Even though teme would never admit it he cares about her as much as I do, but don't worry Meb we'll bring her back. That's a promise!" Naruto finished and Sasuke shook his head from the top of the stairs, they would bring her back but he had no idea how much time it would take them. It's been almost four years. A promise like that could hurt Mebuki more than anything else.

"I know you'll bring my baby back." Sasuke heard Mebuki speak, hope lacing her voice. "She's all I have left after Kizashi died and I long for the day when I can have her in my arms again." Her voice broke as she finished her sentence.

"Kizashi died…?" Naruto asked his voice sounding confused.

"Yeah, over a year ago. I've had my fair share of losses throughout my life." The words were spoken so softly that Sasuke almost didn't hear them.

He chose that moment to interrupt them knowing that he had invaded more than enough of their private talk. He made his way down the stairs and looked over at Naruto. "We have to go." He said and Naruto nodded in response.

"Bye Meb!" He exclaimed with a bright smile before leaving the house. Sasuke just nodded over in her direction before leaving as well.

* * *

Kakashi sighed in frustration as he leaned back against a tree, book in hand. He wondered if this was how his students felt every time they had to wait for him, but decided that it didn't matter. He was the teacher so he was allowed to be late. They, on the other hand, were supposed to be here on time.

It had been past ten minutes since he got to the training ground where Naruto and Sasuke were supposed to be upon his arrival. Yet when he poofed into the field instead of finding two glaring shinobi's he found an empty field.

He turned his attention back to the book as he waited for his two remaining student's arrival, a small smile forming underneath the mask.

Five minutes after Naruto and Sasuke finally walked into the field, Kakashi was immersed in his book and wouldn't have noticed if it wasn't for Naruto's loud voice.

"Kakashi sensei!" The blonde screamed as if he wanted the whole Land of Fire to hear him.

Kakashi closed his book and put it away before turning to his students. "Yo." He greeted and after a moment added. "You're a little late."

Sasuke smirked in response and spoke. "A taste of your own medicine, Kakashi." Naruto laughed loudly in response.

"I guess I had that coming." Kakashi chuckled under his breath as he reached into his pockets and took out two bells. "Remember these?"

Sasuke's and Naruto's eyes fell on the bells, bells they recognized all too well; their first test as genin. Both of his students smirked in response.

"This is to see how much you two have grown. Each of you has to take a bell. Even if Sakura isn't here this time I expect both of you to do well." Kakashi told them and regretted mentioning his female student when he saw both Naruto and Sasuke flinch slightly in response. "Ready?" He asked.

Both his students took fighting stances ready to face Kakashi in battle, their eyes set on the prize: the bells.

Kakashi reached for his leaf headband and uncovered his sharingan eye, a sign that it was a serious fight.

Naruto smirked and in a swift movement threw shurikens in Kakashi's direction. Kakashi in response dodged the shurikens and threw three of his Naruto's way.

"Shadow Clone Jutsu!" Naruto screamed and a clone poofed into existence getting him out of the way of the incoming shurikens. Then the clone transformed into a giant shuriken and as he prepared to send it kakashi's way Kakashi quickly made his way to him holding him by his arm and hair making any movement impossible.

"Not bad." Kakashi remarked as he noticed the real Naruto standing behind him with a kunai to his back. "But you're impatient as ever, I haven't even said start."

Naruto grinned in response to that and Sasuke scoffed waiting for the real fight to start. Kakashi smiled from under his mask. "Start." He spoke before disappearing from view.

"Damn, I've been tricked!" Naruto exclaimed as he looked around him for any sign of Kakashi.

"Dobe." Sasuke breathed out with a frustrated sigh.

Sasuke could see Naruto looking everywhere around him in a frantic search for their lazy teacher and he shook his head. He looked towards his right, left, and then up. There was no sign of Kakashi. It was then that he remembered his genin days, back then Kakashi had gotten to him from below the ground. He smirked as he reached for the katana in his back and with a swift movement he dived it into the ground and passed chakra though it into the ground below them.

A second later Kakashi poofed above ground to escape the electric current underground. "You thought you were going to trick me with that again, Kakashi." Sasuke spoke taking his katana once again in hand and sharingan activated.

"Now it's my turn." Kakashi spoke before rushing to Sasuke's direction. Sasuke dodged the first hit and swung his katana in Kakashi's direction which he proceeded to dodge. They fought in that manner for a few minutes when Naruto rushed to Kakashi with a kick which he jumped backwards to doge.

Both of them fought against Kakashi taking turns to wear him out, Kakashi had to admit that they were better at team work that they once had been. With Sasuke's sharingan and speed and Naruto's stamina the fight could last hours.

Naruto and Sasuke seemed to realize that and both shinobi smirked they shared a brief look of understanding before jumping backwards. Kakashi didn't notice until it was already too late to stop them. Sasuke had the lighting blade and Naruto the rasengan and then they were rushing towards him.

Kakashi managed to dodge their incoming attack, though just barely. He stood behind them and spoke. "Good work, you guys passed the test. Your teamwork has improved." Kakashi smiled under his mask as he watch a grin spread in the blonde's face and Sasuke's small smirk in his features, but they all felt the lack of pink. Kakashi only wished their female teammate would have been there too, just then would the team feel complete.

* * *

**A/N:**

_**Thanks to the 34 people that reviewed for the last chapter, I still can't believe it. :) Thanks all of you for the wonderful reviews.**_

_**So yeah, here's the time skip do tell me what you think about it. It was hard to do since well it's Sasuke. -.- I know a lot of you are all curious about what happened to Sakura, where is she, why she left and so on but you guys will have to wait a while longer. **_

_**I promise everything will be answered in time.**_

_**And soon there will be a companion story for this one all of you who are interested in reading it can let me know so I can PM you when I publish it. **_

_**Any comment, questions... let me know in the box below.**_

_**You review, I'll update. **_

_**Deal? ;)**_


	25. Old Friends

And So the Blossom Withers

* * *

Chapter 25: Old Friends

"_I know it's hard to remember the people we used to be."  
-Maroon 5_

* * *

They were on their way to Ichiraku. Naruto was psyched with the idea of eating ramen; he was going on about how it had been years since he ate the delicacy, though Sasuke doubted a normal person would call ramen a delicacy. Kakashi had excused himself the moment Naruto voiced out he wanted to go to Ichiraku and Sasuke wish he had done the same.

He would never admit to Naruto that he missed him, but he didn't miss him enough to have to deal with him.

Naruto on the other hand was happy to be back, having left the village for almost three years. But as he looked around he couldn't help but think that nothing had changed in the village. It was just like he remembered it before leaving.

"You'll pay right teme?" Naruto asked with a chuckle.

"No." Sasuke told him sending him a glare.

"Oh, come on! Think it of my welcoming present! I don't have any money!" He complained attracting the attention of the villagers around them.

"Fine, but just this once." Sasuke gave in just so he would shut up, but it didn't work because he started screaming. Sasuke sighed in annoyance.

They walked at Sasuke's pace and Sasuke knew that if it were for Naruto they would have run all the way to Ichiraku by now and he would have eaten ten bowls by now. Sasuke mentally shuddered; his wallet will probably suffer treating Naruto to ramen.

As they walked Naruto was telling him about his training and about how much stronger he was now. Sasuke smirked when Naruto told him he could probably beat him in a fight, it was a challenge. Sasuke was secretly looking forward to fighting his rival after years of both of them training non-stop. But somehow even though neither of them voiced it out loud it was like they knew that fight had to be postponed, and the reason was the same as to why they strived to get stronger.

Suddenly they heard a dog bark and when Naruto looked he was surprise to how big the dog was. "What the hell is that?" Naruto asked with a tone of disbelief.

"Akamaru." Sasuke answered as they kept walking.

"But Akamaru was tiny, that couldn't be him." Naruto reasoned and Sasuke shook his head, didn't the idiot know that dogs grew? "Wait, if Akamaru's here then that means Kiba's around and Hinata too." Naruto reasoned before running forward looking for the Hyuga heiress.

Sasuke followed knowing how this would end. It was obvious to most of the world that Hinata Hyuga was head over heels for Naruto, but said blonde was too dense to see it.

"Hinata!" Naruto screamed as he found Hinata a few feet away. He captured her in a tight hug and the poor girl's face grew red. As he stepped away to look at her he grinned. "Wow, you sure look great Hinata!" Naruto chuckled.

The hug she seemed to handle, his grin she tried to handle, but Sasuke saw as Naruto's compliment made her turn even redder. The girl fainted. "Hinata!" Naruto screamed as he caught her before falling to the ground.

Sasuke smirked at the confused expression on Naruto's face. "Is this normal?" Naruto turned to Sasuke.

"It is when you're around." Sasuke replied barely hiding the amusement in his voice.

Naruto was lightly shaking the girl in his arms, trying to get her to wake up but it didn't seem to work. "Hinata, Hinata!" He called her name over and over again.

Akamaru walked up to them and barked at Naruto. Just then Kiba turned the corner to them. "Hey Naruto!" He greeted before spotting the girl in his arms. "What did you do to her?" He asked accusingly as he saw an unconscious Hinata in his arms.

"I swear I didn't do anything! She just fainted!" Naruto tried defending himself.

"Okay, okay, just hand her over." Kiba took Hinata from Naruto's arms and sighed. "Now I guess I'll have to take her home. See you around Naruto!" He waved as he left carrying Hinata in a bridal fashion.

Naruto stared after Kiba and Hinata and Sasuke guessed he was still wondering what made Hinata faint like she did. "You think she'll be alright?" Naruto asked Sasuke as he turned to face him.

"She'll be fine." Sasuke assured as he kept walking in Ichiraku's direction, Naruto although not fully convinced followed him.

They walked mostly in silence which was normal for Sasuke, but for Naruto it obviously wasn't. Naruto seemed to keep worrying about Hinata fainting and Sasuke couldn't help the amused chuckle that escaped him knowing that Naruto was too dumb to realize why she fainted.

A few feet away Naruto saw people who look strangely familiar, with a few more steps forward he could see a spiky pony-tail and spiky blonde hair revealing Temari and Shikamaru a few feet away.

"Hey Shika!" Naruto screamed to Shikamaru and Temari walking in their direction.

"Naruto." Shikamaru greeted with a smile.

"Long time no see blondie, Sasuke!" Temari told them with a smile.

"So are you two on a date?" Naruto winked over at Shikamaru and Sasuke almost chuckled out loud.

"You're kidding right? I wouldn't go on a date with a lazy ass like him." She quickly replied as if offended.

Shikamaru sighed before adding. "I don't like blonde loud mouths."

"I'm just here because of the chunin exams." Temari finished.

"By the way Naruto, are you planning on taking the exams this year?" Shikamaru added.

"Maybe, you'd be on my team right Sasuke?" Naruto turned to his raven haired friend who raised an eyebrow in response.

"Uhh…Naruto." Shikamaru started, not sure how to break the news to him. "Team Guy, Temari, Kankuro, Sasuke and I are already jounin The rest are chunin."

"What?!" Naruto yelled attracting everyone's attention and Sasuke sighed in frustration. "Then what about Gaara?" He asked hopeful that he wasn't the only genin.

"He's the Kazekage now." Temari told him a smile on her face as she referred to her brother.

"Well that's no fair." Naruto raised an eyebrow and started sulking.

Just then an anbu appeared out of nowhere and the four pairs of eyes turned to him. "The four of you are to report to the Hokage immediately." With that the anbu disappeared leaving them all staring at themselves in confusion.

* * *

"Let me guess you couldn't wait to welcome me home, could you Granny?" Naruto asked as he entered the office without knocking. But stopped in his tracks as he saw a very worried looking Tsunade.

She stood up from her desk as she saw them enter. To their surprise Kakashi was already in the room and there was a grim look in his eyes.

"I've called you here is because I have reason to believe that there will be an attempt on the Kazekage's life." Tsunade spoke but was quickly interrupted by Temari.

"Gaara?! What happened to him?" She asked her voice alarmed.

"We believed nothing has happened yet, but I received a letter telling me that two Akatsuki members will try to kidnap the Kazekage because of the demon inside him, it may be nothing but we don't want to take any chances since it's Akatsuki we're dealing with." Tsunade explained the situation.

"Who was the letter from?" Sasuke asked, it seemed suspicious that someone would alert them of something like that.

"We don't know, it didn't have a name. Anyway I've already sent Team Guy and I want you there for backup in case what the letter says it's true." She looked around the room before she once again spoke. "Team Kakashi will leave immediately; Kakashi is first in command with Sasuke second in command." She then turned to Shikamaru. "You leave with Temari."

Each team nodded.

"Leave now!" She commanded and quickly they left the office.

Tsunade didn't want to know why she felt so uneasy, there were reports of Akatsuki and they weren't at all appealing. On top of that there was also news on Orochimaru saying that he was up to no good, but perhaps what worried her more was the fact that there was someone alerting them on Akatsuki's plans.

It could be either a traitor amongst their ranks or a trap and the second seemed more likely.

* * *

"How much longer until we reach out destination?" Lee asked as he ran keeping pace with Neji just behind Guy.

"Not much longer, we're almost there. Do you see anyone up ahead, Neji?" Might Guy asked the Hyuga who in turn activated his Byakugan.

"I can't sense anyone yet." Neji spoke as he deactivated the Byakugan.

"If the letter Lady Hokage received is right the Kazekage may be in danger we have to hurry!" Tenten threw a glance at her team mates.

"Tenten is right we should split up!" Lee declared with a nod of the head.

"That is a great idea, that way we can cover more distance!" Guy concluded with a grin and turned his head slightly to the side to announce the teams. "Lee and me will go left, You two go right." With a nod the teams were decided.

Guy and Lee ran to the left in search of the Akatsuki and Neji and Tenten went to the right. It was expected for Neji to be the first to find them but even the Byakugan didn't have infinite range so it was only logical to think splitting up could cover more ground.

"Neji!" Tenten called as they ran. "Do you think the letter was a reliable source?"

"I don't see any reason for such a letter to be sent if it's not true. If it's only a ruse to leave our village unprotected there is no worries, there are more than enough strong shinobi there to defend our home. And if Akatsuki really is behind this we can't take any chances." His gaze briefly turned to her. "Be ready for a fight, Tenten."

She nodded knowing that Neji was right; she didn't know what kind of enemies they would face if any but they had to be prepared.

* * *

"Why didn't you wait as we planned?" The puppet man asked the blonde beside him as they walked a giant clay bird beside them carrying the Kazekage.

"Whatever, I saw a chance and I took it, un! It turned out even better than planned, Sasori." The blonde spoke as his lips spread into a wicked grin.

"You're right; we should get the one tail demon over to the leader. Best not keep him waiting, Deidara." Sasori spoke as they inconspicuously made their way out the outskirts of the village. It had been easier than expected.

* * *

**A/N:**

_**Well thanks to the 33 people who reviewed on the last chapter, which is the reason I'm posting a day earlier than expected also cause I won't be able to do anything on fanfiction til next week.**_

_**This chapter was even shorter than normal and it isn't my best work so I'm sorry but things are progressing which means we're closer to the answers you all want. If Sasuke seems too OOC you have to remember that instead of leaving he stayed so that would change a lot about his character.**_

_**The companion story will probably be up next week I'll try to let the people who were interested know when it'll be up. I can't really say anything about it 'cause I'll spoil it. :(**_

_**Anyway next chapter will be very hard to write so yeah it may take a while. Anyway any ideas, comments... write in the box below.**_

_**You review, I update, deal? ;)**_


	26. Conflicting Goals

And So the Blossom Withers

* * *

Chapter 26: Conflicting Goals

"_When I'm about to fall  
Somehow you're always waiting  
with your open arms to catch me.  
You're gonna save me from myself"_

_-Christina Aguilera_

* * *

In the distance they saw some suspicious characters. A blonde individual with a hunched man with a black cloak with clouds imprinted were ahead of them. They stopped running and Neji activated his Byakugan. "They have someone else with them, someone unconscious." Neji told his partner who nodded in understanding, they could easily be enemies.

"Who are you?" Neji asked the individuals approaching.

"Leaf ninja." The hunched man commented upon seeing their headbands.

"Well this could be problematic, un." The blonde sighed.

"They have the Kazekage with them Neji!" Tenten gasped, the letter was right.

"I see, you should hand the Kazekage over to us right now, Akatsuki." Neji demanded.

"Or what, un?" The blonde asked tossing his hat aside and glaring in the leaf shinobi's direction.

"Then there will have to be a fight." Neji declared taking a fighting stance and beside him Tenten did the same taking her weapons in hand.

"What do you want him for, he's already dead?" The hunched man declared as he took a step forward.

Tenten gasped out loud, her gaze turning to the red head on the ground, the Kazekage. She threw her shurikens to the hunched man in a swift move, but a weird looking tail appeared out of nowhere and tossed her weapons aside.

"You go ahead and take care of him, Deidara." The hunched man ordered and the blonde turned to glare at him.

"I can handle them both, master Sasori. I will make them go bang!" Deidara grinned as he looked for something in his pouch.

"I told you to take the the Kazekage and get away from here, now obey." Sasori once again ordered the blond who scoffed in reply but nonetheless did what he was told.

A giant bird that seemed to be his creation took hold of Gaara and without another look at Sasori or his opponents he got on top of the bird. "See you, master!" He called as the bird took flight leaving them behind.

Tenten quickly turned to the bird that with every second that ticked by was farther away from them. She reached into her pouch and took out three kunais prepared to strike down the bird.

"Tenten, get out of the way!" Neji screamed and she quickly did as she was told jumping a few feet back, when she turned Sasori he had just attacked the place where she had just been standing.

"Your fight's with me." He declared getting rid of his own hat in the process.

* * *

Sasuke came to an abrupt stop his eyes turning wide. His hands turned into fist at his sides and he clenched his teeth as he took a look around him. "Show yourself!" He yelled to the empty space around him.

"What's wrong teme?" Naruto asked when he reached Sasuke's side.

"So the letter was right. Akatsuki is behind all this." Kakashi murmured as he too, looked around him.

"Well this is a surprise, you're all earlier than expected, _we_ even had to rush our plans." A voice spoke from around them and just then a person manifested in front of them. "Long time no see, Kakashi, Naruto, Sasuke." He spoke opening his eyes and revealing the sharingan.

"Itachi Uchiha." Sasuke hissed out his name as if it was the worse curse placed on mankind.

"Don't look at his eyes." Kakashi warned both his students, this man was powerful, he knew that first hand. "He's not a normal genjutsu user, he possesses the Mangekyo Sharingan. If you are struck by his eye jutsu his genjutsu can affect you in an instant, there is no cancelling the effects of it."

Itachi Uchiha smirked. "That's Kakashi for you, knowing all that after being affected by my Tsukuyomi only once, you got a fine sensei there Sasuke."

Sasuke was doing all he could to try and calm himself down, trying to breathe evenly and to keep himself from charging at his older brother wasn't as easy as it seemed.

"After using that jutsu you had to leave the fight not only because of the considerable amount of chakra it requires, but it also represents a great risk to your eyes. How much has your eyesight deteriorated?" Kakashi asked the Uchiha whose eyes widened if just slightly.

"I see." He spoke, amusement in his voice. His attention then turned to Sasuke. "A fine sensei for you indeed, little brother."

Those words were all it took for Sasuke's calm façade to break. He turned to his brother face enraged and quickly activated the Chidori rushing at him in an instant. He was sure Naruto and even Kakashi were yelling at him but the only thing he could hear was the sound of a thousand birds as he rushed at his brother, the one who killed his entire family in a single night.

* * *

"Well aren't you a pain in the ass, trying to interfere with our plans." A blue shark like man spoke as Lee and Guy approached him. "I remember you, you're that weird bushy brow guy we saw back in the leaf and you brought a clone, goody." He chuckled as he took in the sight of the two freak shows.

"Who is that Guy sensei?" Lee asked directing all his attention to his sensei that stood there trying to remember.

"I have no idea; he surely must be confusing us." Guys nodded his head. "Now if you'll just step aside, we're looking for the Kazekage." Guy declared and the shark man glared at him in response.

"You're not getting through here without a fight!" The blue skinned man declared with a grin.

"As you wish let's have a youthful fight!" He declared striking his Guy pose.

"Shall we begin?" He asked as he charged at him with sword in hand.

Guy was surprisingly able to evade it in time; he frowned noticing that the enemy was indeed strong. He quickly took out his nunchucks and gave it a whirl. "Don't let your guard down, Lee" He spoke to his student who instantly nodded in response.

The shark man quickly turned and charged at Lee, he was caught off guard and the attack hit sending him a few feet away. The shark man quickly turned his attention to Guy and charged at him once more.

"Guy sensei!" Lee yelled as he attempted to stand up.

Guy was able to block the attack with his nunchucks but just barely. The shark man smirked triumphant and put more pressure on his sword sending him a few feet away. "Don't think that'll repay the debt just yet."

Guy quickly stood up from the ground wiping some blood away from his face and turned to Lee. "Ready?" He asked and understanding seemed to fill Lee's eyes.

"Of course, Guy sensei!" He declared and took a fighting position.

Both Guy and Lee ran at the shark man with the incredible speed they possessed. Lee sent a kick his way but the shark man dodged his attack easily Guy also sent a kick and again it was dodged but the shark man took a swing with his sword making both Guy and Lee jump backwards to avoid getting hit.

"Again!" Guy screamed as they once again rushed at him.

* * *

"If you plan to go against me then I have no choice, the both of you will end up in my collection." The giant tail tore the cloak away revealing a face on his back and from the mouth emerged the tail. "With the two of you it'll be exactly three hundred bodies."

"It's a puppet Tenten, that's not his real body." Neji informed Tenten.

"If it's a puppet don't puppeteers control them using threads from behind?" Tenten asked a bit confused.

"His real body is on the inside, his body is his armor as well as it is his weapon." Neji turned to Tenten who stood beside him. "I need to get close to him and for that I need you to distract him." Tenten immediately nodded. "But be careful since his body is a puppet it will probably have traps be sure not to get hit." Neji told her, but it was more of an order than anything else.

Tenten smiled taking out one of her scrolls and without another word she rushed at Sasori capturing his complete attention.

As soon as Tenten rushed his way the puppet's mouth opened and kunais shot out she did her best to dodge them and get out of their way. She continued running trying to get behind him but it was no use he turned toward her with every step she took.

She took that time to open the scroll she held in her hands taking different types of her weapons out and quickly throwing them at him. His attention then turned on the weapons throwing most of them aside with his tail.

Neji took the chance Tenten was providing him to run at Sasori and try to find his week spot, because to defeat him first they had to rid themselves of the puppet.

* * *

"Where have we been going Shikamaru? Suna's that way." Temari pointed to the opposite side of where they were heading.

"Just follow me. There's no reason to go to Suna, if what the letter said it's true then Gaara is no longer in Suna meaning we'd be wasting our time in going there." Shikamaru reasoned with the exasperated blonde. "I know you're worried about your brother but losing your mind over it won't help at all." Shikamaru turned his head toward the blonde.

"You're right, he'll be alright." She spoke, but it was an attempt to comfort herself.

They ran quickly until Temari suddenly stopped, Shikamaru stopped beside her and looked around him. Temari looked up instead; there was a giant clay bird in the sky. She quickly took out the fan that she always had in her back and used it in a swift motion sending a gush of wind upwards toward the giant bird.

"What the-" Shikamaru quickly jumped backwards his shocked gaze turning to Temari; he quickly followed her gaze and saw the bird crashing down. The person in the bird took hold of something and jumped down in a giant rock.

"Well this is inconvenient, un." The blonde man spoke with a frustrated sigh.

Temari's eyes locked on what he was holding, it was a person. Red hair caught her eye in an instant. "Gaara!" She yelled gripping her fan tighter. "Give him back!" She ordered the blonde man who smirked in response.

"What use could you have for a dead body?" He asked as he chuckled when seeing Temari's enraged expression change into shock.

"Dead…" Her wide eyes turned to Gaara who didn't seem to be breathing.

"What use do you have for him?" Shikamaru stepped forward.

"Well I was thinking I could turn him into art, make him explode, un." He spoke with an amused voice his eyes still on Temari, he saw the headband I her forehead and laughed.

"I will not let you take away my little brother!" Temari screamed as she rushed forward fan in hand ready to attack. She swung her fan sending a large gush of wind the blonde man's way who evaded the attack and sent clay birds her way.

Shikamaru rushed over at her and taking hold of her pulled her out of the way, a moment after the clay birds exploded. "I told you not to lose your mind over this matter, fighting recklessly like that will only get you killed." Shikamaru told her as he let go of her.

"I'm going to get Gaara back; you will either help me or stay the hell out of my way." Temari told him with a glare before once again turning to the blonde man who had her brother.

"Troublesome." Shikamaru muttered under his breath but nonetheless turned to fight alongside her anyway.

* * *

Sasuke's chidori was stopped by Itachi's hand alone, as the chidori died out he was enraged at proceeded to attempt to kick his brother instead. Itachi easily evaded his attack and jumped backwards.

"Sasuke!" Kakashi called to him, Sasuke slightly turned his head to his former teacher when he continued speaking. "Don't let your emotions win you over, we have a mission, right now that's priority." There was an order in between Kakashi's words.

_"Sometimes there are reasons to throw everything away and I know that my reason is worth it."_

Sasuke gave a stiff nod trying to hold himself back. He had to remind himself that years ago he had made up his mind, that there was a goal that surpassed even his revenge. Itachi could wait he tried to convince himself. This wasn't a fight for his revenge; this was just another step forward to getting her back.

* * *

**A/N:**

_**Thanks to the 22 people who reviewed for the last chapter even though it really wasn't a good one -**_

_**I know this chapter took longer than expected, but as you may have noticed fights really aren't my strong point. I'm surprised I was able to finish it today anyway!**_

_**and for those who think Sasuke was pitiful against Itachi, it was made like that on purpose, he has a greater goal and he was mad so yeah when you're not thinking straight things will turn out wrong.**_

_**In a side note those of you who are waiting for Sakura's big entrance fear not soon! ;) By the way, the companion story is already up and all of you who are reading this should go ahead and read "Fallen Blossom".**_

_**The companion story is just that, a companion story. THIS story will conitnue, that one is just for you to understand this one though at first some of you might be confused. Bear with me, if I tell you what I have up my sleeve it would spoil the fun.**_

_**Oh and for those of you who are interested, I made a drabble series collection (for SasuSaku of course so read it and let me know what you think. Request are also available through reviews. :)**_

_**And as always if you have any questions or comments write in the box below. You review, I update.  
Deal? ;)**_


	27. Long Life

And So the Blossom Withers

* * *

Chapter 27: Long Life

"_No regrets, just love.  
We can dance, until we die.  
You and I will be young forever."_

_-Katy Perry_

* * *

"Shadow Sewing Technique!" Shikamaru yelled as the shadow needles attacked the clay birds coming toward them.

"Wind Scythe!" Temari caught the blonde off guard and sent a scythe of wind his way. Deidara was able to dodge at the last moment jumping from his position and landing a few feet away from both Shikamaru and Temari.

"Shadow Bind Technique." Shikamaru spoke as the shadows extend from him to his opponent. "Can't believe I caught you with a trick like this." Shikamaru chuckled as he shook his hands in the air and Deidara involuntary moved as well.

Gaara fell to the floor and Shikmaru smirked before running to the left to get him away from Gaara. Deidara also ran to the left a frown on his face. "Now!" Shikamaru screamed toward Temari.

"Wind Scythe!" Temari used her giant fan to send a current of air to her opponent. Shikamaru released the jutsu just in time and ran to get the Kazekage lying on the ground.

Temari's attack hit him straight on causing a considerable amount of damage but before he fell to the ground he managed to create a giant clay bird and escape knowing he lost the Kazekage but deciding it doesn't matter anyway. They got what they wanted from him.

Temari torn between chasing after him on going to her brother's aid decided that her brother is top priority at the moment and so she ran toward where Shikamaru was currently at with her brother. Her eyes widened instantly as she saw Shikamaru shake his head sadly, she threw herself on the ground beside her brother and quickly checked his pulse silently praying for him to be okay, for him to be alive.

She was surprised as she instantly felt her cheeks damp with tears; it had been a long time since the last time she cried, so much that she barely remembered it. She brought her hand to Gaara's face and wept, he was cold. He was dead, her brother was dead.

Shikamaru placed a hand on her shoulder for support, silent as she continued to weep. Her crying went on for several minutes until Shikamaru decided to speak up. "We should take him back to your village." He spoke and she silently nodded in response.

* * *

It took a direct hit from Neji's palm technique to finally get rid of the puppet covering Sasori, but somehow Tenten managed to distract him long enough for Neji to pull it off. "I'm surprised only two of you were able to rid me of my puppet." Sasori spoke as he stood facing both of his opponents.

"Well I guess it's time to show you one of my toys." Sasori smirked as he opened a scroll and a puppet popped out. "The Third Kazekage." He declared.

Both Tenten and Neji's eyes slightly widened in surprised, but when the puppet rushed at them with blades coming from his arms they were forced to dodge jumping backwards.

Without giving them a moment to recover the puppet shot out thousands of arms in Tenten's direction she tried dodging but it was too late. "Tenten!" Neji screamed as he ran at her and in a swift movement did his rotation technique protecting Tenten from the attack.

He threw the puppet backwards but again catching them off guard a kunai shot out with a string and bound Tenten constricting her movements making her fall to the ground. "You think a mere kunai will stop a weapon specialist?!" She chuckled as she quickly cut of the string wrapped around her with a weapon of her own.

She stood holding her kusaringama in a fighting stance. "Let's go!" She spoke to Neji who only nodded in return a smirk on his face.

Neji rushed forward easily evading Sasori's puppet and his attacks and Tenten rushed from the other side forcing the Sasori to pay attention not only to Neji but her as well. Tenten used her sickled attached to the chain and threw it at him forcing him to dodge. At the same time Neji used his rotation on the puppet sending the puppet flying to the ground.

"Take this!" Tenten exclaimed a she quickly took out a scroll and opened it revealing a small ball. In a swift movement she threw it at Sasori. The redhead made an attempt to dodge but a little too late before the ball collided with the ground and thousands of swords came out stabbing him from all sides.

Sasori's eyes widened as he choked up blood. "It's not possible." He coughed up more blood as the swords disappeared and he fell to the ground. Fighting against death itself he tried standing up but it was no use, eventually his energy died out and his eyes slowly closed.

Tenten still remained in her fighting position not sure if they had finally defeated him. "Did we win?" She turned her head to ask Neji.

"We did." He nodded before turning his gaze toward her. "Good job." He murmured in a compliment and she smiled in return.

"You too." She stuck out her tongue at him before he turned to walk away.

* * *

Sasuke was sick of all the useless fighting, it was as if Itachi were toying with them, he couldn't possibly be using his full strength. Somehow Sasuke had been able to calm down and the fight had gone better from then on, when he could actually think straight instead of barging in without any thought.

"Fire style: Grand Fireball!" Itachi and Kakashi performed their jutsu's at the same time sending identical fireballs to collide. Sasuke was secretly surprised at how well Kakashi could compete with his brother.

In the last moment Itachi's fireball overpowered Kakashi's and both Naruto and Sasuke had to jump to opposites sides to avoid getting hit by Itachi's attack. When the smoke was gone Kakashi was of course nowhere to be seen, leaving only a hole in the ground and Sasuke knew it was their time to act.

"Naruto! Follow my lead!" Sasuke ordered the blond who nodded in return understanding thee situation.

He ran toward Itachi from one side while Naruto did the same from the opposite side, Itachi's attention was focused only on them. Just then Kakashi emerged from his hiding spot getting hold of Itachi, his eyes closed.

Sasuke locked gaze with Naruto and signaled him.

"Chidori!" Sasuke yelled as he rushed over to Itachi.

"Rasengan!" Naruto exclaimed as he rushed over to the oldest Uchiha with his rasengan in hand.

Kakashi just in time released Itachi and was able to dodge the blow before he too got caught up in it.

Both Naruto and Sasuke's jutsu hit dead on causing an explosion which they jumped backwards to avoid. Once the smoke dispersed all that was left was a body in the middle, but it wasn't Itachi's.

"What the hell?!" Naruto screamed in frustration.

"I thought so." Kakashi muttered under his breath as he looked over the body.

Sasuke stayed quiet not saying a single word. He knew there was no way he was still a match for Itachi. He closed his eyes trying to calm himself down, trying not to let rage fill him because it wasn't the time.

"We have to head to the sand village as soon as possible." Kakashi ordered and both Sasuke and Naruto nodded.

* * *

"Leaf's Rising Gust!" Lee exclaimed as he kicked Kisame and sent him flying several feet away.

"Good work Lee!" Guy complimented his student giving him a good guy pose. But his gaze went again to their opponent because now that he looked at him more carefully he looked like someone he had met before; he just couldn't put his finger on it.

The fight had gone for a considerable amount of time. Kisame was getting tired of playing. He charged at Guy with sword in hand ready to strike. Guy could do no more than block the attack with his nunchucks but even then it was too much.

The sword overpowered him and sent him flying to the water nearby giving Kisame the ultimate opportunity. "Five Shark Feeding Frenzy!" He shouted as he placed his hand on the water.

"Guy-sensei!" Lee screamed before turning to Kisame. He knew he had no choice if he wanted to save his teacher and if he wanted to fight on a more leveled ground with the shark man.

"Eight Gates Opening!" Both Lee and Guy screamed activating it at once.

With a surge of chakra and power Guy brought himself to the surface and nodded over to his student. Both Guy and Lee rushed at Kisame with incredible speed. Kisame tried keeping track of their movements but it proved to be nearly impossible.

He swung his sword trying to hit Lee, but Lee easily evaded it while Guy kicked him from the side with incredible power sending him a few feet away toward a large boulder. He collided with the boulder with force and both Lee and Guy returned to normal knowing there was no way for him to survive that.

The body transformed back upon impact revealing someone that was not Kisame.

"What does this mean Guy sensei?!" Lee asked his teacher upon seeing the body.

"I'm not sure, but we need to get to the sand village, there are more pressing matters at hand." Guy informed Lee with a serious expression clouding his face.

* * *

"Tell me he's okay!" Kankuro demanded screaming at the medics around him while he held on to his brother. Temari remained on his side, silent and her gaze on the ground.

"He's dead." One of the medics spoke calmly.

Shikamaru along with Team Guy remained in a corner of the room; none said a word. They felt the failure of their mission upon their shoulders and the guilt of seeing the sand siblings mourning was eating away at them.

"I told you to tell me he's okay, stop speaking nonsense!" Kankuro yelled once again, it was then that Temari placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Stop Kankuro, don't make this any harder than it already is." She spoke softly, but her voice cracked at the end.

Just then someone burst into the room. "They sent us here, don't know why." Naruto spoke as he entered both Sasuke and Kakashi following close behind. "Oh hey, there's Gaara!" He exclaimed as he moved closer but the way the body laid on the bed and the silence in the room made him stop in his tracks. "What is going on here?" He asked fearing the answer.

"He's dead." Sasuke spoke, stating the obvious that Naruto refused to see.

Naruto remained silent for a moment as he looked over Gaara's unmoving body, then he suddenly started to tremble out of anger. "Why Gaara… why always him? He didn't become Kazekage just to die like this!" Naruto yelled making the medics in the room flinch in response.

"Calm down, child." An elderly woman spoke as she stepped from the corner of the room.

"Shut up!" Naruto turned toward her. "If you sand ninja hadn't put that demon inside him, none of this would have happened…because in the end that's what they were after. Did any of you stop to think how he felt? Did you even try to understand how hard a life he's led, just because of your actions?!"

The woman remained unfazed as she stared down the blonde.

Temari wanted to shut up the blonde and tell him he knew nothing, but she knew why he acted the way he did. If anyone understood Gaara it had been him, he saved Gaara from the darkness. When none of his siblings could reach him in the pit of darkness where he laid, Naruto could.

"This world of shinobi was made by many foolish old people, who thought they knew everything there was to know when in fact they didn't." The old woman spoke as she stepped forward reaching Gaara.

"In the midst of it all I'm glad to see someone as you appear. Everything I've done has been one mistake after another. In a way I'm responsible for what happened to young Gaara, Sasori was my grandchild you see…" She took a small breath before continuing. "I want to set things right, even if it's in the last moments of my long life."

"Lady Chiyo…" Temari said as she stared at the woman.

The elderly woman placed her hands on Gaara and her hands started to glow green.

"What is she doing?" Naruto asked outloud.

"She's going to bring Gaara back…" Temari spoke in disbelief, but sadness could be heard in her voice. "by giving her life in return." She finished her sentence earning a look of disbelief from Naruto.

"Promise me this child… Promise me that you and Gaara will change the future; promise me that you'll help him." Lady Chiyo spoke with a small smile as she looked at the blonde boy.

"I promise." Naruto spoke with a nod, and he watched as the woman slowly closed her eyes. The medics quickly came to her aid catching her before she fell to the ground.

Naruto turned to see as Gaara's eyes slowly opened coming back to life.

"Hey…" He grinned over at the redhead who had once been his enemy, but who now had been the result of a miracle.

* * *

She slowly closed the scroll she had been reading as she heard a knock on her door. "Come in." She ordered; she heard the door open and close behind her but didn't look back. "What do you want?" She asked the intruder.

"You have a mission." He spoke simply, ignoring her tone of voice.

"Is that so? What kind of mission?" Her voice calm, knowing full well what kind of mission it would be.

"Assassination. He wants you to eliminate someone who became a nuisance, you know how it goes." He spoke matter-of-factly and she heard the sound as he placed the mission scroll on her nightstand before walking away and opening the door.

"Oh, and he will not tolerate failure." He added before leaving and closing the door behind him.

"I know." She spoke to the empty room around her as she stood up to pick up the scroll.

* * *

**A/N:**

_**Thanks to the 30 people who reviewed on the last chapter. And I know this chapter is way late, over a month has passed since the last time I updated. I hope it makes up for the long time though I think it doesn't. Some things were poorly written I know.**_

_**But guess who's back?! The one you've been waiting for.**_

_**Still questions unanswered, I know you all hate me.**_

_**And for those who haven't, READ THE COMPANION STORY.**_

_**I'm not sure on when I'll be able to update but I'll try my best to start the next chapter as soon as I get the chance. I'm taking summer classes so yeah.**_

_**For those of you who are interested check out "Chroma" my SasuSaku drabble series and I might post the sequel to "past hope" soon too.**_

_**Any comments, questions, or those who want to give me inspiration. Write in the box below.  
You review, I update.  
Deal? ;)**_


	28. Intruder

And So the Blossom Withers

* * *

Chapter 28: Intruder

* * *

It had been three days since they returned from the village Hidden in the Sand. The mission had been a failure, but that wasn't what was bothering the young Uchiha that morning, no. It was the monotony in the village. All he had done is train and eat ramen; there had been no missions for them of which he was getting quite tired.

At the moment he laid in his bed looking up at the ceiling, or more like glaring. It was six in the morning and normally at that hour he'd be at training but Naruto had insisted to leave the training until much later.

There was a frustration eating away at him that went far from the monotony in the village. It had to do with having seen his brother in his last mission, it wasn't something he had been prepared of and he had lost sight of his primary goal if only for a moment. But aside that there was something about the mission itself that kept him wondering.

Someone had told them of what would happen as if they knew and what bothered him the most is that they had been right. He couldn't help but wonder who sent that note and most of all why. When he first encountered Itachi he thought it may have been him, but then it resulted to be a fake which discarded that possibility.

He sat up straight sick of thinking and of doing nothing. He looked over at his nightstand and caught sight of the notebook he had taken from Sakura's room. It had remained untouched since he placed it there.

With a shake of his head he extended his arm to pick it up taking a moment to look over her name written in the bottom. It had been years. He randomly opened up the notebook and started reading.

_I felt so useless, I felt as if I didn't belong. When Zabuza and the kid attacked us Naruto and Sasuke always fought while I stayed in the background. The only thing I seemed to do right was climb a tree and it only served to annoy Sasuke._

_I want to be more like them, stronger._

_I've never been more scared in my life than when I saw Sasuke lying on the ground, looking like the dead. Maybe if I had been good enough to help them it wouldn't have happened. That's why I'll do my best to get stronger from here on out, I don't want to see my the ones I care for die in front of me._

He wanted to throw the notebook across the room, he remembered that mission well. He also remembered how he had to protect her, how she always watched their fights from the background.

From where it was safe.

That's how it should have stayed, with her in the background safe and untouched. But she just had to get in the way. She just had to try and catch up to them and when she did everything changed.

It had been his fault, he knew that well enough. It was a guilt that ate away at him day after day. The day she tried to protect him she was branded with a curse. From then on she walked beside them and they were unable to protect her, to shield her from danger.

Then, she left.

"_The reality is that we'll always be a team, we'll always be Team 7."_

Liar.

* * *

It was about nine in the morning when Kakashi found Naruto and Sasuke sparring in the training grounds which became a normal thing to them after they came back from the sand village. Yet, even though it was a simple spar Kakashi could see it, Sasuke was venting his frustrations out on Naruto.

While Naruto had been away Sasuke had trained under Kakashi and so he knew Sasuke's 'tantrums', as he liked to call them, well enough by now. It came upon the times where Sasuke felt as if he was stuck, as if everything was moving forward but him. When he felt that his goals were always far out of his reach and he just couldn't move forward to catch up to them. Most of the times the tantrums had to do with either Sakura or Itachi.

Kakashi sighed.

The gray haired jounin stepped out of the trees into the clearing. "Stop, you two." He ordered and after a moment of trying to land blows they did as they were told. Both Sasuke and Naruto were breathing heavily from the spar as they turned to Kakashi.

"What do you want?" Sasuke asked harshly.

"Nice to see you too, Sasuke." Kakashi chuckled from under his mask. "Anyway, Tsunade has ordered me to call you two. She wants both of you in her office before the end of the day, seems I'm her errand boy now." He sighed before walking away.

He didn't know if he should worry about Sasuke, he was old enough by now to know when to control himself. Or at least that's what Kakashi would like to think, but he wasn't so sure. He just hoped that Naruto would be enough to keep him in line.

* * *

"Hey! What is it about? Is she gonna lecture us some more?" Naruto yelled after Kakashi but the gray haired man didn't turn to answer and instead kept walking away. "What do you think, huh?" Naruto turned to the young Uchiha whose gaze was directed at the ground.

"I don't care." He responded easily.

"Well you're in a sour mood." The blonde muttered under his breath before his stomach started grumbling. "Ugh! Let's go eat, I'm hungry!" Naruto yelled waving his arms around and Sasuke sighed, he could guess what they were going to eat.

Sasuke walked in silence as he listened to Naruto talking non-stop and for a moment he wondered how Naruto could be so carefree when he couldn't, how Naruto could forget about problems so easily when they clouded every corner of Sasuke's mind.

Sasuke wanted to keep training, but Kakashi's stare had made him understand that he was taking it too far and although normally he wouldn't care he knew he should.

"_Do you think this will solve anything?" Kakashi demanded as his arms signaled the clearing around them, completely destroyed._

"_I'm just training." Sasuke replied simply sending a glare Kakashi's way._

"_No, Sasuke, you're venting. You're taking out your frustrations on everything around you; you need to start learning how to control yourself. This is not sane or healthy, control is as important as strength." Kakashi lectured Sasuke whose glare turned fiercer by the second._

"_Tch." Sasuke scoffed as he turned around to leave, tired of listening to his teacher's scolding. He walked away until Kakashi's voice made him stop dead in his tracks. _

"_You think this will get you closer to your goals, you think this will bring her back?" Kakashi's voiced asked accusingly as Sasuke turned around to face him._

"_It's been over a year and there's still no sign of her." Sasuke shot back anger lacing his voice._

"_And will you give up?" Kakashi asked calmly. _

_Sasuke remained silent as he stared Kakashi down, he didn't have to say it for Kakashi to understand. The answer was a 'no' and Kakashi smiled from underneath his mask._

"_If you want to find her the first thing you going to have to learn is control. You're going to have to get stronger not just physically but mentally. And then you'll have to become jounin so you'll be able to be a leader in missions and be trusted out of the village on your own. I can help you, I don't want you to go through the same mistakes I did." He concluded and crossed his arms over his chest as Sasuke processed his words._

Control was the first thing Kakashi made him learn and once again it was failing him.

Their way to Ichiraku continued like that for the most part. Sasuke remained in silence while Naruto continued talking and although Sasuke wasn't paying much attention to what the blonde was saying he was well aware of that the topics of conversation were changing every so often. Sasuke sighed in frustration wanting the blonde to shut up, but Naruto just continued talking.

"What the hell?!" Naruto exclaimed at the same moment Sasuke saw it.

Both Naruto and Sasuke reacted instantly to the threat at hand. Sasuke unsheathed his katana in a swift movement while Naruto created two shadow clones turning their attention to the attacker. The attacker consisted of two black and white lions.

Naruto quickly rushed at the lion from two sides creating a rasengan and sending it his way destroying the enemy. Sasuke on the other hand rushed at the lion and struck it with his katana sending lightning through the blade destroying the lion as well.

When they turned around there were four more coming their way.

Naruto created one more clone and sent two rasengan the lion's way successfully getting rid of them. Sasuke just sent a fire ball jutsu destroying them both. Both Naruto and Sasuke caught side of the person sending in their attackers and without a second thought rushed in.

He seemed to be creating the lions with just a move of a brush. As they ran toward the attacker they destroyed the lions they met in the way making their way towards him.

Naruto reached him first and took hold of the neck of his shirt. "Who are you?" He snarled at the attacker.

"Watch out Naruto!" Sasuke told him as another lion sneaked upon him. Naruto quickly let go of the attacker and spun around to get rid of the lion. Meanwhile the attacker unsheathed a small blade and pointed it at Naruto.

"We asked you a question, who are you?" Sasuke asked as he appeared behind the attacker placing the blade at his throat.

The attacker didn't answer but instead smiled weirdly at both of them. "We'll meet again; Naruto, Sasuke." And with that next thing they knew the attacker disappeared leaving no trace behind.

Sasuke had never seen that leaf ninja before in the village and couldn't help but question just who it was and why it had attacked them.

"That was… weird." Naruto said out loud as he scratched his head.

"We should head to the Hokage's office." He told Naruto who although unsatisfied nodded in return.

* * *

Once in the Hokage tower Sasuke proceeded to knock the door to the Hokage's office. "Come in." Her voice replied from the inside and so he proceeded to open the door and step in quite surprised to not find her drinking.

Naruto stepped inside close behind and close the door with a loud thud making the Hokage sigh in frustration as she turned to them. "Well took you two long enough to get here, I thought Kakashi hadn't delivered my message." Tsunade commented as she eyed both boys.

"What's the reason for being called here?" Sasuke asked immediately.

"Always wanting to go straight to the point, huh Sasuke?" She smiled before shaking her head. "The reason I've called you here is because I've got a mission for you two." She spoke calmly before being interrupted by Naruto.

"Yes! Finally, a mission!" Naruto exclaimed as he waved his arms in the air, no doubt excited to finally be able to go on another mission.

"Kakashi just had a mission assigned to him so he won't be able to accompany you and since it's an escort mission I want you to leave in a four man team. I have assigned new team mates for this mission." She spoke as Sasuke nodded in understanding.

"Who will our teammates be?" Sasuke asked the question lingering in the room. Neither Sasuke nor Naruto felt good about the idea of their team changing in any way, but they knew they had no choice in the matter for the time being.

"Shizune!" The blonde woman yelled making Sasuke pass a hand through his hair in frustration, she could be so loud. "Send them in!" She commanded and just then the door opened from behind them.

Sasuke remained unmoving as the door opened and closed behind him. "You!" Naruto exclaimed accusingly making Sasuke tense in response. When he turned he found a brown haired guy and beside him was none other than the attacker from earlier.

"Yamato will be your team leader with Sasuke second in command, and your other teammate will be Sai." Tsunade spoke as both Naruto and Sasuke glared at their previous attacker who at the moment was nothing more to them than an intruder.

"Hello, nice to meet you too." The intruder, who Tsunade said was called Sai told them with a suspicious looking smile plastered on his face. Naruto and Sasuke continued to glare fiercely in response.

* * *

**A/N:**

_**Thanks to the 30 people who reviewed on the previous chapter. I know it took too long to post this one, sorry. The truth is I just finished it yesterday and was looking it over today so I'm sorry if there are still too many errors.**_

_**I know this didn't really reach the point you wanted to soon, but be patient. Good things come to those who wait.**_

_**I should have done more during the summer, but truth is that it went by in a flash and lately i haven't been able to write much since I don't have my glasses.  
**_

_**For those of you who still haven't checked it out the sequel to "Sleepwalking Past Hope" has already been posted and those of you who STILL haven't read the companion story for "And So the Blossom Withers" should go read it too. Read and leave a review letting me know what you think.**_

_**As always, you review and I update.  
Deal? ;)**_


End file.
